


Miraculous Digi Adventure

by CrazyButterSock



Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chloè redemption, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lovesquare, digimon origin, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: Marinette's beginning as the guardian takes an unexpected twist after one of Hawkmoth's plans bares unexpected consequences.The Miraculous Ladybug x Digimon Crossover nobody asked for, and probably only I will enjoy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766029
Comments: 48
Kudos: 30





	1. Robostus Returns

“Curses!” Hawkmoth howled tossing his cane into the nearest wall. “Every akuma I send is absolutely useless!” After the utter failure of Miracle Queen Hawkmoth has all but fallen in a rut. Forced to return to his monotonous strategy of waiting for Paris’ citizens to inevitably become distraught enough to manipulate.   
“What is their secret?” Hawkmoth groans aloud knowing full well only Nathalie behind him can actually hear his lamenting out loud. “They work seamlessly together like never before my best laid plans have only made them stronger than ever” he looks through the fading eyes of his latest akuma. He barely remembered why they even became akumatized, something about missing a subway train and being late to a job interview or some such nonsense. They had been transformed into a villain bolstered by fighter jet like armor that could fly at high speeds but a lot of good that did when Ladybug’s Yo-yo yanked him straight out of the air and into the Seine. She hadn’t even used her lucky charm on the last two villains. Or called on any of her allies since their identities had been revealed making Mayura’s efforts at shadowing them effectively useless.   
The last glimpses of ladybug and Chat Noir faded from his vision and something caught his eye. Ladybug and Chat exchanged something while glancing at their weapons. Gabriel pondered for a moment and recalled he had seen them use them as communication devices before, an ability his miraculous seemed to lack due to his ability to communicate through his akumas. But the way they worked was almost like a cell phone. An idea or at least the ghost of one formed in Hawkmoth’s mind.  
“If they can communicate with each other through their weapons... they must send some kind of signal” he mused stroking his chin. “And if there’s a signal... perhaps I can track it to find their identities.”  
“If I may Hawkmoth, the idea is sound but surely a signal created through magic like that would be nigh impossible to track by normal means” Nathalie remarked stoically.  
“Yes but I think I know an akuma who can get the job done” Gabriel dismissed his transformation and held out his hand in which Nathalie promptly put his tablet. After a few taps the image of Lila Rossi appeared. “Miss Rossi” Gabriel smirked. “I have a new assignment for you.” 

Marinette could honestly say this was the happiest she’d been in a long while. She had initially thought becoming the guardian would be much more stressful than she already was but honestly it had been a breeze so far. She and Chat had been working better together than ever.   
She was even beginning to enjoy his flirting. Not that she would admit it.  
Today especially had been wonderful. Chloe hadn’t been in school since the Miracle Queen incident and Lila had been all but ignoring her. But best of all she finally could hold normal conversations with Adrien without being a stuttering mess... okay she still stuttered a lot but not even half as bad as before.   
Content would be the best way to describe her feelings as she and Alya relaxed on the steps of Mme. Bustier’s classroom.   
She didn’t even care that most of the class was gathered around Lila in the back waxing rhapsodically about her latest lie. Marinette couldn’t even bring herself to listen... at least until the arguing started. Huh so this is what it looked like from the outside.  
“You’re so amazing Max I can’t believe you made an A.I. All by yourself.” Lila’s voice dripped with illusory elation.  
“Oh it was very difficult indeed I doubt anyone else in the school could have accomplished it” Max adjusted his glasses and earned a friendly elbow from Kim.  
“He’s just so amazing” Lila smiled admiringly at Markov as the robot floated next to his creator.  
“Why thank you” Markov’s display turned to a jovial emote.   
“But of course the real genius is Max for making you right?” Lila’s words began to jab and Marinette felt her blood curdle ever so slightly.  
“I mean I suppose- Max began but was cut off.  
“After all it’s the puppet master you applaud not the puppet right. Without you Markov would be nothing.” Lila’s fangs sunk in.  
“I mean maybe technically” Max stumbles over his words.  
“Max?” Markov turned to his creator. “You don’t actually believe that do you? I’m not a puppet to you am I?”  
“N-no of course not you uh you’re-  
“Uh oh does somebody need a reboot?” Lila chuckled, the crowd subtly joined her. Marinette felt her hair stand on end.  
“Y-you do don't you!” Markov’s display became one of dismay and he flew off out of the classroom.  
“Wait Markov!” Max ran off after his creation.  
“Oh my how dreadful” Lila quickly deflected everyone’s concerns into another lie and conversation continued as Marinette sighed internally. So much for her relaxing day.

The akuma didn’t take long. Hawkmoth oh so loved watching the window of his sanctum twirl open. His one hidden dismay was his enemies never got the chance to see it.   
“Fly my akuma, and let the games begin!”  
The butterfly found its mark rather quickly. Or should he say, it’s Markov. The AI was captured as it hovered above the school out of its masters reach.   
“Robostus” Hawkmoth mused with a voice like liquid asphalt. “It’s been a while, I have a special mission for you that should prove you are superior to your creator in every way.” The villain whispered the malicious idea into the AI’s programming.  
“Ladybug and Chat Noir must use some kind of signal to communicate with each other through their miraculous. Divide their efforts then when they try to keep in touch hack the system and find who they really are!”  
“Yes Hawkmoth” Robostus growled. The red dynamo hovered briefly using its mastery of technology to control the cars and machines in the streets to form several small mecha drones and sent them scurrying in opposite directions to cause chaos. The villainous machine then flew off toward the Eiffel Tower, the height would give him the range he needed to detect their signal no matter where it was.

The distant explosion was the first thing the class heard as the attack began. Marinette only gave a quick glance seeing fire rising from about 6 blocks down. While the class rushed to the windows to observe what was happening Marinette stealthily exited the classroom. She dashed down the stairs as Adrien made a similar exit the opposite direction both heading for the locker rooms one after the other.   
“What’s the old saying, Tikki? No rest for the wicked?” Marinette sighed as the kwami floated up to her.  
“A phrase attributed to the forth herald of the black cat miraculous who famously held the farthest edge of the Great Wall of China alone for close to a decade.” The kwami giggled.  
“Oh god, if beating Hawkmoth takes that long just akumatize me.” Marinette huffed before calling her magic words and leaping out the locker room windows. As she whipped about the roofs of Paris in an impressive impersonation of Spider-Man Chat Noir leapt up to join her.  
“Old Hawkmoth starting early today huh m’lady.” The tom cat called striking a contemplative pose mid flip.  
“We’ll have to have a talk with him about doing this during school days it’s starting to get annoying.” Ladybug countered as they approached the sight of the explosion, but before they spotted their quarry a second explosion blossomed far off to their left.  
“What the?” The heroes gawked. No sooner did they adjust their course than the screaming of civilians could be heard from their original destination.  
“Split up!” Ladybug called. Dashing forward.   
“Call me if you need help.” Chat remarked and vaulted toward the second disaster.  
Ladybug swung over the Seine as another explosion rocked the area she landed in time to see a large humanoid mech made of cars lift a bus over its body and hurl it into the Palais Garnier. “This looks like the work of Robostus. I should have known.” Ladybug cursed under her breath and swung around the nearest building and flung herself into the scrap golem.   
WHAM!!!  
Ladybugs enchanced strength sent the monstrosity crashing backward. Ladybug scanned the metal beast but was shocked to find Robostus was not at its head or anywhere else on its body.  
“What where is he? Is this an Amok? No it’s not acting like one.” The heroine swung away as the construct rose tossing another car at her. She landed on the roof and opened her yo-yo.   
“Chat do you hear me?”   
“Loud and clear Ladybug!” Chat grunted it sounded like he was having a rough time.  
At the Eiffel Tower’s peak Robostus jumped into action. “Signal located beginning track.”  
“I think our Akuma is Robostus.” She continued.  
“Yeah I guessed that what with the- gah!- giant car robot!” Ladybug watched the feed from Chat’s end swing wildly.  
“Chat if you were mid fight why did you answer the communicator?!?” The new guardian struggled not to face palm at her partner.  
“You know meeeee!” Chat whipped about on the other end clinging to a metal construction arm near what looked like the Louvre. “I can’t pass up a chance to hear your enchanting voice Bugaboooooo! Whoa!” Ladybug watched Chat go flying and heard glass shattering.  
“See look at that now I’m alone.” The black cat remarked.  
“You’re going to get yourself killed trying to flirt with me.” She rolled her eyes.  
“There is one problem though, Robostus isn’t here.” Chat stated as he crept toward the window to get eyes on his prize.  
“He’s not? He’s not here either.” Ladybug peaked down at the mech which was mulling about smashing other cars.  
“So where is he?”  
“Tracking at 60%” Robostus reported to his master.  
“Good good.” Hawkmoth mused. “Find every secret you can.”  
“Yes Hawkmoth.” Robostus’ digital presence flew through the net space triangulating then locations of his targets as they coordinated against his attacks.  
“75%... 83% ... 94%... I’ve almost locked into their signa- hm?” Robostus paused as not 2 but 3 signatures appeared on his sensor.  
“That’s odd, I’ve detected another target besides the ladybug and black cat.” The akuma reported.  
“What? Did they already call for other heroes?” Hawkmoth questioned.  
“No, my minions have not seen the 2 leave the battle field yet and their response time was too quick to have stopped for back up.” Robostus responded curtly.  
“Then perhaps you’ve detected the other miraculous in the new miracle box!” Hawkmoth’s sinister smirk spread wide. “Find it and capture it, prove you are superior to your creator and solve the mystery of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”   
“Yes Hawkmoth!” Robostus eye screens burned with passion as the tiny robot locked onto the 3rd target and began tracking. But unbeknownst to the empowered being they had just located not a source of great power but of great destruction.

“I Don’t get it what’s the plan here?” Ladybug gritted her teeth as she dodged another attack by the golem. “Why separate us then not engage us himself how is he going to get our miraculous?” She flipped sideways and lashed out as the attack came down. She yo-yo slices clean through the metal arm and the golem backed up in surprise.  
Capitalizing on the damage the red and black heroine swung around its right side and into its chest denting the metal as she launched it backward.  
“These things just wont go down either.”  
“Should I just blow these guys away?” Chat’s voice called from the yo-yo.  
“Not yet something isn’t right.” Ladybug swung around and whipped a trash can into the golem’s legs tripping it up and making it fall to pieces.   
“Break it however you have to but don’t use cataclysm yet.”   
“Alright m'lady whatever you say!” Chat flipped backward away from the mech as it smashed at it.  
The hero twirled over a car and extended his pole so it reached under another before leaping up to stand on the raised point.   
“Come and get me!” He taunted.  
The machine charged forward and brought down an arm on him only for the black cat to flip away easily. The arm struck the bow staff turning it into a catapult as it flung the car on the other side of the pivot point high into the air. The mech looked up giving Chat the moment he needed to launch in and grab his staff separating it into two and laying a savage beating on the constructs legs. They buckled from the attack and it fell to one knee as the car came down and smashed into it from above shattering it into its many parts.

Robostus approached the target. As his digital essence observed it he became increasingly confused.  
“Hawkmoth.” The Akumatized intelligence called out. “I’ve discovered the third target, it’s some kind of anomaly on the net.”   
“What? An anomaly? Nothing more?”  
“I wouldn’t say that, it looks like some kind of hole in the net itself.” Robostus approached the singularity observing a golden glow from the black depths.  
“There’s something inside... it’s giving off the same energy as the miraculous.”  
“A miraculous on the net itself? How could that be? Is there a miraculous with such a power?” Hawkmoth beaconed to Nathalie who handed him the ancient spell book. He flipped from page to page but nothing gave any inclination to such a power.  
“What is going on?”  
“It looks like...” Robostus probing claw into the black void and began to pull forth the glowing item. “Some kind of... artifact or pillar or... maybe an egg?”  
“An egg?” Hawkmoth was now more confused than when dealing with Gigantitan. What was an egg doing on the net with miraculous power?  
As the two villains pondered this objects meaning another presence made itself known as a wreath of eyes opened in the blackness beneath the golden egg.  
“What the?” Robostus panicked as a flash of light blasted him away!  
Robostus physical form howled in agony as sparks and light erupted from himself and the Eiffel Tower! Sparks and energy surged down the tower shattering lights and making screens go crazy as the very bottom of the structure one screen blinked onto an image of a dark void.  
“There!” Ladybug grit her teeth and launched toward the tower.  
“Got you now!” Chat Leapt toward the landmark.  
“I’ve been forced out!” Robostus shouted in rage and shock!  
“Forced out? By whom?” Hawkmoth snarled.  
“I don’t know! There was something there! It saw me it- wha!” Robostus yelped as Ladybug came soaring over the edge and smacked him down to the deck.   
“Lucky Charm!” In a burst of red light a bottle of glue appeared in ladybugs hand and she quickly through it down in the deck. The tiny robot rolled across the floor right into the glue sticking face down leaving himself vulnerable to Chat Noir.  
“Cataclysm.” The hero called before reaching down ever so lightly and tapping the battery pack of the back of the bot.  
The item disintegrated and a black butterfly flew out.  
“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug called out as she nabbed the nefarious butterfly and purified it. “Bye bye little Akuma.” She smiled releasing the white butterfly back into the wild.  
“That wasn’t so bad, almost fun if you exclude the getting thrown like a rag doll part.” Chat patted his aching hip and brushed glass shards out of his hair.  
“You’re impossible.” Ladybug sighed patting his shoulder and casting her lucky charm into the air. “Miraculous ladybug!” The heroine called as they leapt off the tower into the swarm of bugs and leapt off into the city to take Markov back to the high school.

“CURSES!!!” Hawkmoth bellowed into the empty room. “So close again! We were on the verge of a breakthrough but targeting them again so soon would raise too many alarms I’ll have to wait for...” Hawkmoth paused. Was it his imagination? Something was... different. He sensed something like a weight hanging over the city. The villain stepped toward the window once more. What is going on?

Beneath the Eiffel Tower in the shadows of the swarming ladybugs a disturbing metal shape crawls forth into the sunlight as the world repairs around it. A clear glass bulb conceals circuitry, metallic fingers reach into the light and a single fleshy eye scans the area.  
“Hmm so this is the human world.” A mechanical voice muses. “Yes this will do just fine. Time to collect some... Data.”

Author Note: I have only basic grasps on french customs and Paris geography from this show and mother media so bare with me I will try to not sound terribly ignorant or utterly ridiculous.


	2. Datamon Appears

“Hmmm so this is the human world, there’s so much data to collect” metallic hands reached out and tapped away at the control module of the power plant. “But first I must gain strength so that the others may crossover. Yes, with this we will have all the power we need.”

“I’M LATE!!!” Marinette shrieked as she bolted around her room getting ready. “I don’t understand, I know I set my alarm last night!” The young heroine cried as she frantically did her hair.

“The power must have blinked out while we were asleep.” Tikki noted as she watched her chosen zip around. One would think she was still transformed with how fast she was moving.

Marinette opened her purse for Tikki and the kwami hid inside as they made their way downstairs to more surprise.

“I don’t understand, I know I set the timer” Tom Dupain-Cheng lamented looking at the half charred bread.

“What happened papa?” Marinette looked shocked. It had been close to years since she’d seen her father burn a loaf of bread.

“I don’t know, something weird has been going on with the oven all morning. This is the second time today.” Her father sighed, tossing the overly toasted pan in the trash. “Might be time to get a new oven.” He looked sadly at the fond appliance.

Marinette knew something was wrong but she had bigger issues, school first then mysteries. It was at the crosswalk that Marinette got her second shock of the day as the traffic lights blinked rapidly between green and red letting no one get through.

A polite or resigned driver waved Marinette through and she ran across to the school where more chaos was ensuing.

Miss Mendelev was outside the principal’s office helping him as he hooted about his computer being down. Several hall lights blinked on and off repeatedly. And the projectors of most classrooms were on but showing static.

“What’s going on Tikki? Is this the work of an akuma?” Marinette stealthily asked her purse.

“I don’t think so, something is wrong though and it might be best for Ladybug to investigate.” The kwami squeaked.

Marinette nodded but she couldn’t just leave school when she’d just arrived. She made her way to her first class only to arrive just as Mmn Bustielle walked out.

“Oh Marinette just in time, I’m afraid due to all the technical glitches going on Mr. Damocles is going to suspend school for today.” The teacher said with a sad look.

“Aww and I was going to make it on time for once!” Marinette tried to hide her thankfulness for this news. She liked her teacher but clearly something was wrong. She quickly sent a mass text to the class to help her teacher spread word to those still arriving that school was cancelled, then quickly rushed off to the locker room.

“Alright Tikki let's see what’s going on! Tikki! Spots on!”

Adrien had been having similar bad luck all morning. At the crack of dawn all the various electronics in his room had begun malfunctioning. Furnishings moving, computers blinking on and off, lights flickering, music starting and stopping. It was nothing short of miraculous that Adrien had managed to keep Plagg from cataclysmic the room.

Nathalie was haggard too. Having to keep Gabriel and Adrien on schedule with limited electronics was harder than herding cats and moths.

“This is really weird, Plagg are you sure we settled the akuma yesterday?” Adrien asked his kwami quietly as they entered his limo.

“We both saw Ladybug purify it. Maybe Hawkmoth made another one already.”

“It’s rare for him to make two in such a short time but we’ll have to get away to investigate.” Adrien didn’t have to wait long for an opportunity. The flickering street lights provided the perfect opportunity. After being stuck at the fourth light in a row Adrien called up to the Gorilla that he would save him the trouble and walk the rest of the way to school. Sure enough as he stepped out he got a message from the class group chat that class was cancelled.

“Destiny thy name is Chat Noir.” Adrien smirked as he scampered off to find a place to transform.

Chat and Ladybug met up enroute flipping across Paris’ rooftops.

“Hey there m’lady who’s the villain of the week this time?” Chat proclaimed as he caught up to her.

“I don’t know Chat, I’ve seen the chaos everywhere I’ve been but there’s no sign of a cause. No villain spouting off about getting our miraculous either.” She lamented as they landed on a roof at the end of a block.

“So what then? Is this all just coincidence? An actual accident?” Chat asked, curious of his lady’s thoughts.

“No it’s been going on too long and the authorities have no idea what’s happening, someone must be behind it. But who?”

“Well I suppose there’s only one place to check. The power plant itself.”

Ladybug put her hand to her chin in thought. The city had recently added several hydroelectric turbines to the Seine to compensate for the increased power the city needed to keep running during particularly damaging super villain attacks. Ladybug recalled the class had talked about it a few weeks ago.

“The control center for all of them is up the river, there!” Together the heroes dashed off in pursuit of whatever malicious being was causing this catastrophe. What they didn’t know was how unprepared they were. A whole new world was about to open. Both metaphorically.

And very literally.

The heroes of Paris crashed through the gates of the plant with ease as energy sparked across every wire and line.

“It’s not just the plant the entire network is being drawn here!” Ladybug gawked at the arches of electricity leaping from pylon to pylon.

“And I see who’s behind it!” Chat raised his bow staff.

“Hmm? Humans? No threat to me.” The mechanical creature remarked boredly. No that wasn’t right it wasn’t all mechanical. A single flesh eye leered out from the metal construct. All in all it was barely bigger than Marinette’s own home computer. Stood on four squat metal legs that turned to look down at them. It’s cranium was like a lightbulb but the mechanics within were far more intricate. Small lights flashed for no apparent reason other than firing the synthetic synapses.

“I have no time for your trivialities.” The creature resigned from the conversation and returned to typing away at the console.

“Is that an akuma?” Chat asked, confused.

“I don’t think it is, it’s something... else.” Ladybug shivered, this creature whatever it was. It didn’t see them as a threat, it was too confident even Hawkmoth was weary to fight them together but this creature turned its back on them without a second thought.

“Well whatever he is he picked the wrong city!” Chat was moving before Ladybug could stop him.

“Chat Wait!”

The black cat hero burst into the air and came down like a meteor on the machine mutant.

Clang!!!

Chat Noir’s heart sank faster than a rock in a river. He stared wide eyed at his staff now held in the vice like grip of the creature's cold metal hand.

“What are you?” The hero gawked.

“I am Datamon.” The being stated proudly as it’s flesh eye darted from the console to the staff. Metal ground against metal.

“Hmm you’re no normal human.” It observed as the metal bent and his hand began to vibrate. “To be able to push the boundaries of an ultimate level even one like me whose strength is in brains rather than brawn, is not something a human should be able to accomplish, perhaps you are worth collecting data on after all!”

Chat tried to absorb the flood of information that was just dumped on him but before he could finish processing Datamon’s other hand suddenly shot to his chest and the fingers opened into a vexing void of needle thin projections.

“Let’s start with the stress test, Network Crash!” The words echoed with power, the same power as the call of Lucky charm or Cataclysm.

BOOM!!!

Chat shot off the platform and bounced like a tumbleweed.

“Chat!” Ladybug shrieked and shot over to her partner. “Are you ok?” She pulled him up.

“Ugh he’s small but he hits like a bus!” Chat grunted. “I haven’t been hit that hard since Miraculous stole my Cataclysm.” The heroes glared up at the metallic monster as it examined Chat’s staff.

“How interesting, it’s so rare to see magic and technology work in tandem like this.” Datamon held Chat’s weapon aloft, activating its many functions. “Ooo a telescope too.”

“He doesn’t even care that we're here.” Chat snarled.

“Then let’s make him care!” Ladybug’s yo-yo shot out and wrapped Chat’s weapon yanking it from Datamon’s grasp.

“How rude I wasn’t done with that!” The villain exclaimed. His fingers opened again and a hail of reddish projectiles burst forth as he called his words of power again. “Network Crash!”

Chat dodged sideways but Ladybug charged through, spinning her yo-yo into a shield, the explosion peppering the laser threaded barrier.

Datamon yelped and scurried across the platform. “You’ll never take me alive.” He cackled pressing buttons and switches as his tiny legs carried him away.

The hero bug hurled her weapon wrapping it around the creature but before it could tighten Datamon suddenly shot upward as flames ignited beneath his feet.

“Too slow humans! You’ll need to do better than- BONK!!!

Datamon’s rant was shattered with his concentration as Chat’s pole arm suddenly jabbed him right in what would be the creature's forehead. The machine cradled it’s face a second too long as Ladybug hooked him like a lasso and yanked him down to the ground.

“Gah insolent children!” Datamon snarled and fired another Network Crash. Explosions erupted across the plant’s grounds as Ladybug and Chat were sent reeling.

“We can’t take many more hits like that.” Chat felt like his shoulder was bordering on dislocated and his gut still hurt from being blasted the first time. Only one stray Blast was enough to convince Ladybug this thing hit harder than she ever could.

“How are we gonna bring him down?” Ladybug’s yo-yo spun ready.

“I haven’t seen anything on him that could be an akuma, is he really not one?” Chat was hesitant to pull out his cataclysm on something that could be a person. If he hit the wrong thing...

“He’s not an akuma.” Ladybug eyed the creature as it flew back up to the platform to stare them down. “There is nothing on him that could be a possessed item.”

“Ok what about an Amok? We’ve seen sentient ones before.” The hero locked eyes or eye with the metal monster as it grinned at them. It was ready for more.

“I don’t know, it’s not right!” Ladybug was at wits end. This creature, whatever it was, didn't act like an akuma or amok, it hadn’t once remarked about taking their miraculous. In fact it hadn’t even mentioned them, it didn’t seem to know what they were. “This isn’t Hawkmoth’s doing, it’s something else.”

“I don’t know what a Hawkmoth is.” The machine interjected as it watched them. “As for ‘miracles’ I might know a thing or two but that is not why I’m here.” One of the creature’s tentacle arms slunk backward and tapped at the power stations console again. “I am merely the doorman and it’s time to open up!” At the tap of the enter key the entire station lit up like a Christmas tree. Arches of lightning leapt across the structure as power surged through the building.

“What’s happening now?!?” Chat yelled over the scream of electricity as every electronic device in the city began to blink to life. Space itself seemed to rip open above the station as a portal appeared in the sky!

“Oh my god!” Ladybug could only watch in shock as dozens and dozens of writhing shapes appeared in the black abyss beyond the portal’s mouth. Slowly the glowing eyes of these creatures began to turn toward the portal and that's when the screaming came. Not from the hole in reality but from all over the city. Dozens. No, hundreds of portals began to open across Paris!

The Arc De Triomphe

Parisians scream as black claws grip the edges of a portal and an eye less Draconic head pulls itself free and roars.

The Louvre

Officer Raincomprix fired his pistol into a swarm of green slug creatures all swarming out of a manhole cover. The police man yelped at the lack of effect his weapon had and turned and ran as they overwhelmed his patrol car.

Eiffel Tower

Andre fell backward into his ice cream cart. Loving couples ran away screaming as a massive and shockingly muscular snow man stomped toward the ice cream cart and it’s terrified owner.

The Seine

Massive vines erupted from the water curling across the pavement and climbing up buildings and down alleyways. Everywhere they congregated more creatures would burst forth.

“Yes! Yes! Come forth my brothers!” Datamon sang!

“We have to stop this now! Cataclysm!” Chat called on his power and charged forward Ladybug flanking him as they charged the creature.

“You can’t stop me! Network crash!” Datamon fired again Ready to end this.

“Not this time!” Ladybug lashed out with her yo-yo detonating the attacks before they reached and Chat leapt up to deliver the destructive blow!

“You won’t touch me with such an obvious attack!” Datamon snickered rocketing away.

“Who said I was aiming for you?” Chat grinned and slammed his hand into the console.

“What?!?” Datamon exclaimed as blackness stretched across the power station. All as one the arches of lightning stopped and the structure began to collapse into dust.

“No my machine!” Datamon turned around and frantically made for the controls of the station but as his metal hands touched then they turned to dust! Across the city portals began to close.

“You feeble minded wretches!” Datamon lashed out at the heroes firing wildly.

“Now he’s mad!” Chat snickered sliding under a shot.

“Well let’s make him furious!” Ladybug flipped over her head and swung her yo-yo around like a flail. Datamon deflected the attack and raised his hand but Chat’s boot nailed him in the back.

“Got you!” The heroes cried as Ladybug spiked the machine mutant back down and then together they kicked him against the wall.

“Grrrr enough!” Datamon raged firing. “Network crash!!!”

BOOM!!!

Chat and his Lady slid backward and fell to one knee each.

“I will not be humiliated by humans!” The digital monster scorned.

“Don’t underestimate us.” Ladybug grit her teeth as she stood proudly and threw her yo-yo up high. “Lucky charm!” She called as red magic light swirled around her weapon and in a flash 2 objects formed and fell into her hands.

“What the?” Ladybug blinked in confusion at the items in her hands. Red and black rectangular objects. Metallic, symmetrical, sleek in design. But Ladybug couldn’t make heads or tails of what they were.

“What... is this?” She held the devices up.

“Impossible!” Datamon shrieked in horror. “How could she summon a digivice out of thin air!” The creature backed away in confusion.

“He’s afraid of them!” Chat called as Ladybug passed him one of the digivices.

“Let’s see what they do!” Ladybug held the device aloft as did Chat Noir. A radiant glow burst from the screen on the device and a single word appeared on the screen.

Realize!

Beams of light exploded from the digivices. The beam from Chat’s shot beneath Datamon’s feet and a portal formed.

“Ha you won’t send me back like- huh?” Datamon hovered over the black void for only a moment before a black shape shot straight up to meet him.

“Lightning Paw!”

THWACK!!!

Datamon went flying glass cracked at the force of the devastating surprise attack.

Ladybug’s portal formed a few feet in front of her and a glowing golden light exploded forth right at the evil entity.

“Sunshine beam!”

TZAAAOOOWWW!!!

The beam of light struck Datamon engulfing him in the radiant destruction.

“No! This can’t beeeee!” Datamon cried as the pillar of light swallowed him whole and he exploded into particles.

“Whoa.” Chat gulped as the portals closed.

“What just happened?” Ladybug looked back and forth from the device in her hand and the ashen streaks of damage around them.

“I think you better do the thing m’lady.” Chat handed Ladybug the lucky charm back.

“Yeah you’re right.” Ladybug tosses the devices into the air. “Miraculous ladybug!”

The devices swirled with red light... then fell back down.

Ladybug fumbled in shock and barely caught the items.

“What the?” She looked confused.

“Uh did you stutter?” Chat scratched his neck awkwardly.

“I don’t think so. Miraculous Ladybug!” The heroine threw the devices into the air once more and one more they fell down back into the magical girls awaiting hands.

“What’s going on?” Ladybug panicked holding the charms in her hand as suddenly they glowed as bright as before and in a burst the black and red items solidified into actual forms! The polka dot pattern disappeared, replaced by sleek red and black metal. The items held form and sparked as the magic dispersed.

“What’s going on? Why aren’t they disappearing?” Chat asked just as confused.

“I... I don’t know.” Ladybug stared down at the devices in her hands.

The beeping of their miraculous timers shocked the two awake.

“We’ll figure it out later, here.” LB passed the black device to Chat and slung her yo-yo toward the nearest building. “Keep it until we figure out what’s happening.”

“Whatever you say bugaboo.” Chat grinned and vaulted away.

Ladybug swung away into an alley and transformed back.

“Tikki what’s happening?!?” Marinette panicked more begging the tiny god for advice.

“I don’t know Marinette. I’ve been around a long long time and don’t remember ever seeing something like this... we might have to get some outside help.”

Marinette nodded and made her way home. Hopefully she could figure all of this out tomorrow.

Hawkmoth stood in his sanctum having observed through his power the events of the day. “Incredible, I had never dreamed that Robostus’ actions could lead to such an event... If I can harness the power of these digital monsters... then Ladybug and Chat Noir won’t stand a chance. Mwahahaha!”

  
  
  



	3. Digital Partners

“So that’s the situation Marianne, do you have any idea what’s going on?” Marinette made it back to her room before she called up the former miraculous user. She was the only person she could think of to ask.

  
“Hmm this is concerning, I can think of two possibilities as to why the lucky charm didn’t disappear and neither is particularly sound.” She paused as if mulling over still just what to say.

  
“Please Marianne, I have to make sure this doesn’t cause too many issues, the city is down an entire power station because I couldn’t repair everything. Thank god there weren’t any major injuries caused by the attack.” Marinette was beside herself. Her first stop after leaving the scene of the battle was to refuel then swing over to Alya’s. She gave her bff reporter the scoop on why Paris wasn’t repaired and apologized profusely allowing the Ladyblog to spread the word. She then swung home as fast as she could already bordering on exhausted to call Marianne, her only source for miraculous information at the moment.

  
“The way I see it there are two options. The first is that you’ve attuned to the Ladybug miraculous enough that you aren’t just making lucky charms anymore, you’ve gained enough control of the power of creation you’re now making solid constructs, but this wouldn’t inherently mean you couldn’t use the miraculous power to fix things... which leads to the other option, which is honestly the more concerning.” The woman paused again. Marinette could practically see the stress in her face.

  
“It could mean that whatever problem you summoned the charm to solve... isn’t over.” Marinette gulped, this was already beyond anything she’d experienced so far. To think there could be more. “But I won, we won. We destroyed that thing and stopped the portals.” Marinette bargained.

  
“I hope you’re right. In the mean time I’ll call up my guardian contacts and see if I can’t research this Datamon and whatever it is.” The old hero stated.

  
“Thank you, you’re a big help.” The student smiled and took a breath. “How’s Master Fu?” She finally asked.

  
Marianne gave a light laugh. “We’re doing fine. Catching up on lost time.”

  
“I’m glad.” Marinette lit up. “Say hi for me.”

  
“I will, be careful out there I’ll get back to you as soon as I know anything.”

  
They said their goodbyes and Marinette flopped down on her bed.

  
“Ugh Tikki even Marianne didn’t have any idea what that thing was today.” Marinette dragged her hands down her face in annoyance. A freaky monster showed up, apparently not connected to the miraculous, did some freaky shit, then was destroyed under just as disturbing circumstances.  
“You should get some rest Marinette, you’ve been burning the candle at both ends and two major fights in two days always wears in the mind.” The kwami floated over to pat her chosen’s head.

  
“But I still have so much to do.” Marinette complained. She tried to sit up but a red and black spotted teddy bear plopping on her face forced her back down.  
“No way, because of all the stuff that happened today anything you had to do can easily be marked down as delayed due to disaster, get some rest you deserve it.”  
Marinette surrendered to the more mature beings advice and laid back drawing up her covers. “Fine fine I get it.” She yawned the longer her head rested on the pillow the faster her brain began to haze over.  
“But don’t let me... over... sleep.”  
  
“Should we wake her?”

  
“Let her rest, we don’t wanna spring anything on her.”

  
“But I’m so excited, I’ve never met a human before.”

  
“They are very interesting, and Marinette’s a catch for sure.”

  
“Eeee I wanna wake her.”

  
“No.” -slap- “let her rest.”

  
Marinette heard all this through her still sleep riddled mind. She recognized Tikki’s voice but the other. Her eyes didn’t want to open and her body rebelled with every attempt to even roll over but Marinette’s critical mind took over and she began to awaken.

  
“Tikki who are you talking to?” She muttered stifling a yawn. “Did you let all the kwami out to play again.” Her eyes slowly focused as she sat up lightly and she came face to face with a very unfamiliar stuffed animal. A strange melon shaped gyroid with three holes in its pink head and a little propeller on top. A propeller that was spinning... and keeping the stuffed animal airborne. Something about that thought caused Marinette’s mind to fully awaken and she blinked rapidly.  


“What the?”

  
“Hi it’s nice to meet you!” The stuffed animal that was not a stuffed animal quirked it’s odd face into a happy expression and Marinette promptly screamed and fell out of bed with a loud thud.

  
“Oh dear.” The floating creature winced.

  
“I told you she wasn’t ready.” Tikki sighed watching her chosen flail madly.

  
“Wha wha what are you?!?” Marinette shrieked.

  
“Of course it’s time for my introduction! I’m Lalamon! I’m your partner Digimon!” The creature Lalamon lightly tapped its chest in a proud fashion, or where it’s chest would be if it weren’t some odd flying vegetable.

  
“D-D-Digimon?!? That’s what that Datamon thing said you’re one of them?!?” Marinette crawled backward flush against her wall.

  
“Oh I’m nothing like that big jerk.” The sentient plant puffed itself up to look imposing but it just looked more ridiculous.

  
“Lalamon showed up while you were sleeping, if she was bad she would have attacked, she’s here to help.” Tikki stayed whimsically floating over to her chosen.

  
“Wait but I closed the portals.” Marinette reasoned. “How did you.”

  
“Well I came through the digivice.” Lalamon explained taking the fallen item from the floor and handing it back to Marinette. “With that device we’re bonded and you can help me digivolve.”

  
“Digivolve? Why does it sound like you’re just putting ‘digi’ at the beginning of random words.?” The confused guardian rubbed her temples.  
“Now that you mention it we Digimon do tend to do that.” Lalamon floated off seemingly only just now coming to this realization.

  
Marinette tried to stand up shakily still a little numb from just waking up. She tried to massage feeling back into her legs only to receive soreness from falling out of bed. She grumbled and addressed the less than welcome guest. “You said you wanted to help. Help with what exactly, I already dealt with Datamon and the portals.”

  
Tikki and Lalamon exchange a concerned glance and fly over to Marinette’s computer and tap it to turn it on. Almost immediately a news feed appears. The program was something Marinette had found to help keep an eye out for Akumas by monitoring the news. Now it displayed a very different story.

  
“Don’t be bemused it’s just the news.” Nadia chimed as she appeared on screen except for once it wasn’t just Nadia, sitting in her lap was another plant like creature that looked like a happy faced head of lettuce.

  
“Out top story today, following a mysterious incident at Paris’ now destroyed backup power plant, Paris is not infested with strange creatures seemingly called Digimon.“ an image appears next to her showing various odd looking beasts in various Paris settings.

  
“Though initially feared to be hostile it now appears most of these strange creatures are rather benign. Like this little fella.” She pats the plant creature in her lap and it makes one of the most adorable coos Marinette has ever heard. “Dozens is the Digimon have been sighted all over Paris, most are rather friendly though the mayor has advised that civil services have discovered they are hazardous to many types of technology so be careful not to leave them alone with home appliances for extended periods.” Nadia continues to explain the goings on while patting the critter in her lap.

  
“Manon is going to have a field day with that poor thing.” Marinette sweat dropped momentarily but the feelings of pity passed quickly as she took in all that was happening. “This is crazy.” She watched in shock. “I closed the portals but my Miraculous Ladybug didn’t work so I couldn’t send all these Digimon things back where they came from. I didn’t know all these things had gotten through.” She but her lip watching the footage. Nadia had sugar coated it quite a bit. Though there was clear footage already of humans and Digimon coexisting well there was also lost of images passing by showing a very different tale. She watched a green ogre getting blasted by a fire hose as it swung a large club. Another image showed a huge dragon sleeping under the Arc de Triomphe. The most frightening part though was the vines.

  
They seemed to sprout from every open water source, the Seine blossomed among its entire length, Marinette made a note to call Luka and Juleka and make sure their family’s house boat was ok. She gathered herself as her stomach growled.

“Ugh if I’m gonna deal with this I need dinner first.” The young heroine groaned and opened the trap door to her room.

“Ooo yay I’m starving!” Lalamon chimed following her.  
  
“Not you, you stay here I’ll bring you food like I do Tikki. I don’t want my parents screaming that a monster is in our house.” Marinette stated.

“Mmm you might rethink that in a moment.” Tikki chimed.

Marinette gave her a quirked look and climbed down the ladder.

“Mom what’s for din- WAH!” Marinette yelped at the sight in front of her.  
Sabine smiled up at her daughter from the couch, in one hand a cup of tea, the other was rested on the head of another strange creature as it laid next to her like an over sized dog. Which it somewhat resembled, it was yellow with a blue fur coat, a unicorn horn and a strange egg print tattooed on its stomach. 

“Hello Marinette, how was your nap?” Her mother took another sip from her cup scratching the creature behind its ear and making its leg kick lightly. Clearly whatever spot she’d found was the right one.  


“Mom, what is that?” Marinette gawked.

“Oh this is Gabumon, isn’t he the cutest, I found him climbing in the hall window, the silly thing.”

“Everything in here smelled so good I had to get in.” The happy hound defended between coos of delight.

“You could have used the door deary, we don’t judge here.” Sabine chuckled at the digital lap dog. “Oh and I see you found one too.”  
Marinette turned to see Lalamon floating down behind her much to her annoyance. 

“Ugh yes this is Lalamon they showed up in my room while I was asleep.” Marinette sighed.  
  
“Good to hear, your father was already contemplating how to get you one so we’d all have one.” Sabine rolled her eyes.  
Marinette on the other hand latched onto part of that statement.

“What do you mean all of us.” Marinette groaned.

“Oh go down and see, it’s the cutest thing.” Sabine giggled and returned to her tea. Marinette left down to the bakery below. She reached the door just in time to here a yelp followed by a whoosh of fire!  


“Dad!” Marinette burst through the door.  


“Ah we were so close that time.” Tom Dupain sighed as he pulled a particular charred line of pastries. 

Marinette paused to take in the scene. Her father put a plate of unknown baked goods on the table and turned to his apparent new protege. A literal dinosaur. It looked like a velociraptor with a glandular problem. It’s head and claws were over sized but it’s eyes shined with a clarity only a sentient being could possess.  


“I’ll get it this time I promise.” The creature grunted turning to the brick oven.  


“You can do it Agumon!” Tom cheered as the digital shot a puff of flames into the oven which burst with fire. Tom clad in thick oven mits reached in and pulled out a set of flambéd cakes.

“Ooooo I’ve always wanted to try this recipe!” Marinette’s father was bouncing giddily at the steaming foods. “Oh hello Marinette, how are you doing, wanna try this new Flambé recipe I made?”  


“Uh dad, what is that?” Marinette pointed dead pan at the dinosaur ogling the freshly made food like it was the holy grail.

“Oh this is Agumon, he came in following the scent of bread and I just couldn’t turn away such a hungry belly.” The massive man pouted behind his mustache.  


“This is the best food I’ve ever tasted, are you sure you aren’t some kind of cooking god?” The saurian said scarfing down one of the flambé in its comically large jaws.

“Oh stop you’ll make me blush.” Tom waved the praise away turning rosy. 

Marinette’s eye twitched and she shut the door fighting a migraine. 

“My parents have gone crazy.” She lamented sliding down the door.

“It’s not their fault.” Lalamon giggled floating by. “A human tamer and their Digimon partner bond at first sight. They’re destined to be the best of friends.” The Digimon smiled in its odd way eyes warped to cartoonish shapes to convey its emotions with no real features.

“So why am I still suspicious of you?” Marinette asked smugly.  


“Cause you’re more clever than that.” The floating flower replied. “But you know I’m here to help, I already helped with Datamon.”  


Marinette thought back. The portal opening and the beam of sunlight that vaporized the stunned enemy.

“You fired that laser?” Marinette quirked her head standing up.

“Well yes and no, I can only use that attack in my champion form.” Lalamon turned away almost embarrassed.  


“Champion form?” Marinette was confused again. She was being jumped into more terminology today than most days at school.

“Follow me!” Lalamon and Marinette returned to the latter’s room and Lalamon took the marker from her white board and began drawing as Marinette and Tikki sat in observation.  
Lalamon pointed to a childish drawing of a sunflower with legs.

“Digimon have many forms, we all hatch from eggs.” She pointed to a egg drawing with an eastern like design on it.

“Question.” Marinette raised her hand already confused. “How does a plant hatch from an egg?“

“All Digimon hatch from digieggs, it’s just how we are, how are you humans born?” Lalamon countered.

“That’s a train of questioning we don’t have time for, keep going.” Tikki interjected.  


“OK!” Lalamon returned to her drawings. “Digimon that hatch from eggs are called baby digimon, they stay at the Primary Village until they digivolve and then they move on and form villages across the digital world.” Lalamon displayed drawings, dozens of eggs around a massive tree, a village of tiny slime or head shaped things. “Baby Digimon evolve into In-Training level, and when those evolve they become rookie level like me!” Lalamon‘s next drawing was of itself. Marinette watched each one with the same focus she gave Master Fu’s miraculous speeches. “Most Digimon stay at rookie level until they gain more power then they digivolve to champion!” Champion Digimon are made for battle honed by our skills into mighty creatures.” Lalamon flexed it’s tiny arms but showed no muscle from its plant like fibers.  


“This is a lot to take in.” Marinette lent back in thought then sat back up abruptly.

  
“Wait what about ‘ultimate’?” Marinette asked remember the taunting words of Datamon as it effortless man handled Chat Noir.

  
Lalamon revealed another drawing. “But of course! Ultimate is even bigger and stronger!”

  
Marinette deflated backward as Lalamon continued her lesson.

  
“I hope Chat is having more luck with this than me.”

  
“Adrien, I’ve got some concerns.” Nathalie stated flatly to Adrien as the latter stood just inside the barely open door to his room.  
“Now why would you have those Nathalie?” Adrien asked stupidly.

  
“Adrien according to the staff chefs you’ve been eating an inordinate amount of Camembert cheese lately.” Nathalie flipped a page on her tablet... then flipped another. “A very inordinate amount.”

  
“I’ve just had a hankering ya know?” Adrien said trying not to sound too knowing.

  
“I’m just worried Adrien, I don’t want you to compromise your diet or worse contract complications such as constipation or spontaneous lactose intolerance.” Nathalie said without looking up from her tablet as she scrolled through various pages.

  
“I’ll be fine Nathalie but if you’re really that worried I’ll cut back on the Camembert... maybe throw in some tuna for variation.” Adrien gave a model smile.  
“That should be alright.” The Secretary stated.

  
“Alright well if that’s all I have some lessons to study.” Adrien gave another smile and closed the door.  
“Your addiction is gonna get me in trouble one of these days.” Adrien chuckled placing the tray of cheese on the table.  
“It’s not my fault.” Plagg snickered swallowing a chunk of cheese whole.

  
“Yeah who’d have guessed you’d come across two black cats.” Stated the other being in the room. A second pitch black feline sat lavishly on the couch near where Plagg floated and also partook of the offered hors d'oeuvres. The digital being plucked up the finger foods in its puffed out glove like claws while it’s tail waved lightly in the air allowing the golden ring on it to glint in the light.

  
“I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to feed two bottomless pits like you but I gotta say the company is a definite bonus.” The model stifled a laugh as the two felines jumped around eachother trying to swipe cheese from the other.

  
“I appreciate the tuna but any food will do, we Digimon are far from picky.” The larger black cat noted.

  
“Good to know cause it’s only a matter of time before Nathalie remembers I don’t like tuna.” Adrien sat at his computer and began his lessons as the two felines continued to leap and float around behind him giving him ample entertainment in the dark reflections of his screen.

  
“So how do you like your new home Blackgatomon.” Plagg asked as he tossed another block of cheese up in the air to catch in his mouth.  
“Oh these are way sweeter digs than I had in the digital world.” The digi cat remarked swiping the cheese from mid air with a quick lunge.  
“There’s a whole digital world?” Adrien asked.

  
“Oh yeah our world parallels yours in many ways, or so I’m told, I don’t really pay attention to that stuff, too busy looking out for number one.”

Blackgatomon purred leaping up on the ledge next to Adrien’s workspace.

  
“So you’re Blackgatomon does that mean there’s a regular gatomon?”

  
“Ugh don’t compare me to those goodie two claws.” The black cat brandished it’s tongue in mock disgust.

  
“Oh are you a bad kitty?” Adrien snickered.

  
“Careful Adrien just cause you’re my tamer doesn’t mean I won’t give you a knock for that comment.” The cat leapt down to the floor and stood up stretching.

  
“Feisty too.” Adrien smirked.

  
“Would I be your partner if I was anything less?” The cat asked knowingly.

  
“No way, I could only be partners with a pair of cheese loving fiends.” Adrien laughed whole heartedly as the feline duo joined in.  
  
“Ugh this is all so much to take in.” Marinette yanked at her pigtails as Lalamon went into her third rant about digivolving to mega level whatever that meant. She was about ready to just consign herself or never knowing when suddenly the building shook and she rushed to her window to see a dark cloud hovering over the Louvre.  
“Saved by the akuma.” Marinette cringed at her own thoughts and brushed the hair away from her ear rings.  
“Tikki spots on!”

  
In a flash the tiny god spiraled into the artifact and Marinette’s hero suit formed on her body seamlessly.  
“Wooooow!” Lalamon gawked in stunned awe. “That was amazing!” The flower Digimon cheered floating around to look at her tamer close up. “You’re like a real super hero!”

  
“I am a super hero.” Ladybug stated perhaps a little too smugly.

  
“Well I dunno about that.” Lalamon said with some haughtiness.

  
“What’s that mean?” The heroine questioned.

  
“Well you might be a hero but everyone knows a real super hero needs a cape!” Lalamon struck a triumphant pose and the Ladybug tried to stifle a laugh.

  
“Is that so?” She smirked. “Well maybe I’ll just have to make myself a cape then.” The hero climbed the ladder up to the roof.  


“You can do that?” Lalamon perked you following.

  
“I am a designer as well as a hero.” Buginette examined her nails as she tossed her yo-yo into the distance  


“Could you make me one? Can you can you?” Lalamon begged.

  
“Maybe later, first we have a villain to beat.”

  
“Well then you better use this!” Lalamon pointed to the digivice now secured on Ladybug’s hip.

  
“This thing?”

  
“Hold it up and watch the magic happen.” Lalamon’s eye holes warped into a smirk.

  
“Alright! Time to Digivolve!” Ladybug held up the device and radiant light began to cast over Lalamon.  
  
Digivolution!  
  
“Lalamon Digivolve to Sunflomon!”

  
Ladybug gasped in aw as the tiny little Lalamon grew in the light into a giant sunflower with a happy face.  
“Whoa! You weren’t kidding about champions being very different from rookies.” Ladybug gulped.

  
“We’re more than just different in size!” Sunflomon called lifting ladybug onto its back and taking off across the city on its leaf wings.  
Ladybug laughed as the wind whipped her hair.  
“This is the only way to travel!” She called.

  
“Oh yeah!”  
  
Adrien looked out his window and saw the distant dark cloud of motion. “Looks like its time to go to work boys.” Adrien held up his ring and transformed. “What about you Blackgatomon? Do you need to do that Digivolve thing?”

  
“I’m already at the champion level nothing around here should be a match for me.” The feline noted as they leapt out the window and across the rooftops.  
  
Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in the square at the center of the Louvre followed by their Digimon partners that landed behind them.

“Wow Ladybug I know they say bigger is better but did you have to show off that much?” Chat asked glancing at a Sunflomon. 

“I see you found another black cat to join in your puns.” Ladybug smirked back at him looking at the feline at his side.

  
“Oh you’re gonna love him he’s just as pawsome as me.” Chat snickered but before he could capitalize on his pun theculprit of the explosion made himself known. In a burst of feathers and smoke the glass Pyramid erupted and none other than Mr. Pigeon landed on top.

  
“Ladybug and Chat Noir, we meet again.” The akuma snarled.

  
“Darn I was hoping this might be a challenge so we could show off to our new partners.” Chat sighed looking at the ridiculous bird man. “Good thing I took my allergy pills today.”

  
“Give up Mr. Pigeon, you and Hawkmoth both know you can’t win.” Ladybug called to the villain.

  
“Maybe I couldn’t before but this time will be different.” Mr. Pigeon grinned maliciously and blew into his whistle. “I see you’ve brought some friends, well so have I.” Spat the villain as he looked at the Digimon.

  
“What is it this time, did he call some crows along with the pigeons?” Buginette asked boredly.

  
“Maybe he stole an ostrich from the zoo.” Chat chuckled then a shadow flew over the two of them and they froze. Together they slowly looked up to the akuma as a giant fiery bird the size of a prop plane landed behind Mr. Pigeon. It flapped wings that seemed to be made of pure fire and from  
It’s freakish fleshy snout erupted a horrifying screech.

  
“Birdramon!” Mr. Pigeon called gesturing at the heroes below. “Destroy them!”  
  
  
Author Note: the digivice design I’ve gone with for this fic is based on the Savers series digivice but don’t expect the odds and ends of how things work to follow any one particular Digimon canon as multiple will be referenced. I will also be taking some creative liberty with lines of digivolution to make the most sense with the humans they are partnered with.  
  
  



	4. The Dark Digimon

-4 hours earlier-

As Ladybug and Chat Noir danced with the deadly Datamon a single blackened butterfly watched from afar.

“Amazing.” Hawkmoth stroked his chin in contemplation. The very concept of the monster was beyond anything he could have imagined. “Robostus my dear friend I had no idea your mission would bare such fruitful results. This creature and it’s power rival the miraculous themselves, if I could harness it... control it.” Hawkmoth clenched his fist and the butterfly began to move.

“Shall I assist you Hawkmoth?” Mayura pulled a feather from her fan.

“Yes together we will-

BWAAAN BWAAAAN!!!

The alarm resounded through the hidden sanctum shattering Hawkmoth’s train of thought and causing the butterfly to fly off course and away.

“An intruder!” The villain whipped around looking for the source. Mayura pulled out her tablet and quivered in shock. 

“They’re in sublevel two!” She all but shrieked.

Hawkmoth’s eyes widened in horror at the news.

“Emilie!” He cried dashing to the elevator. The two villains descended into the massive chamber looking into the darkened room for the intruder.

“Where are they?” Hawkmoth snarled his gaze locked on a shadow moving on the catwalk below only to realize seconds later the shadow was of something above.

CRASH!!!

The glass elevator exploded inward as an indigo talon grabbed Mayura and hurled her into the floor. The villainess caught her fall flipping onto the grating of the moat around the pod containing the comatose woman.

Across from her a freakish armored bird landed on another grate. Armor of a deep royal blue covered it and blazes of laser light formed blade like feathers along its wings. It screeched at the villainess as violet eyes met burning red.

“Mayura!” Hawkmoth called leaping from the elevator to land on the platform below. However as the villain landed another form landed as well. Hawkmoth looked up at the dull red eyes of a colossal insectoid man.

“Hmmm so you are the one I felt.” The creature buzzed staring down at the villain.

Hawkmoth pulled his rapier from his cane and snarled. “What sort of monster are you?”

“A digital one.” The creature took its own stance. The spiked pauldrons on its shoulders pushed out and the large spine on each of its wrists glowed and extended into a pair of purple lances.

Hawkmoth lunged. A quick parry the creature side stepped him and went for a stab. Reposte! Hawkmoth deflected the attack with his sheath and slashed, his son wasn’t the only one skilled at fencing. Sparks flew and the two separated. The insectoid cradled a wound on its flank. Hawkmoth fell almost to one knee.

“Yes you are the one.” 

Hawkmoth looked up from growling at his leg to the insect that was all but doubling over as it began to laugh.

“You are without a doubt my partner!” He cackled.

“I have no need for a partner like you!” Hawkmoth spat in disgust. “Mayura!”

The villainess had waited for her moment. Plucking a feather from her fan she projected it to Hawkmoth’s cane. He flicked the instrument and a large purple moth monster appeared in the air above him.

“Destroy them!” Hawkmoth ordered and the beast attacked diving at the mantis man.

“You call that a monster?” The creature leapt up and its leg became a blur. “Spinning spiking strike!” A hurricane of kicks launched the amok backward but it wasn’t out just yet. It clawed itself up as Hawkmoth roared for it to destroy the creatures here.

It burst back into the air and stabbed at digital monster. 

“Persistent but I’m not the one who you should fear.” The bug man chuckled.

In a flash a glowing orange X impacted the amok and it exploded into indigo smoke before returning to a feather and floating away.

Hawkmoth’s jaw hung open. Not from the loss of his monster. But from where that attack had come from. The four collected entities all turned to the far end of the room as a blackened claw landed on each side of Emilie’s chamber and a dragon with red glowing eyes hauled itself over the edge to stand over her.

“Get away from her!” Hawkmoth exploded with white hot rage.

“He will not harm her, she is his partner after all.” The insect buzzed stepping aside.

“I had thought you mad before but you must be insane if you think my beloved Emilie would ever associate with a maddened creature like that.” 

“Emilie was the kindest of us, her heart purer than any save her son.” Mayura hissed.

“I’m sure she was and this dragon’s scales were once radiant blue but now the negative emotions and energies in this woman have scored his scales to black, she has lost a piece of herself... but I’m sure you knew that didn’t you... Gabriel.”

Hawkmoth glared for a moment then with a mumble his transformation ended and Gabriel Agreste stood tall. 

“If you truly love this woman, then her partner will not harm you if you approach.” The insectoid stated standing aside. It could have been construed as a challenge or a way to deescalate the situation, it was hard to say but Gabriel took the former and began walking down the platform toward his wife.

Mayura stood her ground on the grate nearby keeping her eyes on the other two monsters.

As Gabriel approached the dragon hissed and displayed its stomach where a stylized X or perhaps a V was embossed in its scales. An intimidation move. It was trying to tell Gabriel to get back but the designer would not be kept from his beloved. He slowed his step but kept going purposefully. His hand held out to his wife as he slowly approached the machine keeping her alive.

“It’s ok Emilie, I won’t let them hurt you.” He whispers. The dragon snarls down at him it’s eyes black and soulless. Drool practically froths from its mouth as it snarls at him but it does not make a move to stop him as he reaches the pod and places his hand upon it.

Something stirs in all present. Nooroo feels it and suddenly goes ridged. Gabriel, so absorbed in protecting his wife doesn’t notice the black and purple fog exuding from them both. Slowly the same energy that transforms the akuma into supervillains coalesces in Gabriel’s hand and forms a single black and purple rectangular box.

Feeling it’s weight in his hand the designer looks at the object. A metal device, a single screen read the words ‘Connection Established’. 

“What is this?” Gabriel asked aloud.

“That is your digivice my lord.” The insectoid spoke up. “It connects you to me, go ahead try it.”

Gabriel hesitated but found no use in airing on the side of caution and held aloft the device. It began to shine and the text on its screen shifted.

DNA Digivolution

The insectoid man and the black scaled dragon leapt up together and the beast that came down in the shine of energy was like a freakish chimera of the two.

“Where once I was Stingmon and Xv-mon, now I am Dinobeemon.” The abomination chuckled. It had the insectoid’s face, wings and armor and Gabriel could see its arms held close to its back as well but the main body was constructed around the dragon creature as if one had armored the other.

“What power is this?” Gabriel sneered.

“This is digivolution, your bond with that woman allowed the two of us to combine.” The fusion explained meandering around examining its new form which only barely fit on the bridge.

“You are impressive to look at but what guarantee do I have that your power is of use to me monster?” Gabriel snarled still on edge from the display near his wife.

Before the monster could answer a shriek rang out as Mayura suddenly collapsed and detransformed, as if on cue the massive bird she had been in a standoff with squawked in pain and fell as well slumping against the catwalk and shrinking down into a red and white bird. 

“Nathalie!” Gabriel rushed to pull her to safety.

“Take her to rest, we can talk when you return.” Dinobeemon buzzed lowly.

Gabriel gave one last nasty look and took Nathalie upstairs to sit and rest in the mansions living room office. 

“The miraculous is repaired but the damage it has done has not healed, rest Nathalie I will handle things from here.” Gabriel said quietly and then returned down into his sanctum where the monster waited looking longingly out the large window. 

“Nooroo Darkwings rise.” Gabriel stated drawing the kwami into its artifact and transforming once more into Hawkmoth.

“My my how interesting.” The emotionless green mask of the monster mused at the transformation. “Such incredible power, makes me wonder what it could do in conjunction with a digimon.” 

“I would sooner not find out but you have intrigued me. You know so much but have only been here a short time.” Hawkmoth paced opposite the entity.

“I have watched you for quite some time Gabriel Agreste, but from a different place.” The Digimon stalker about the room observing its many panels and pathways. “From the technology of your home I’ve watched you waiting for my chance to pass into this realm and meet you, to help you.” The beast raised its hands and in chopping gestures passed them over its face and in an instant the massive beast disappeared and an almost equally frightening shape stood before Hawkmoth.

The villains eyes widened and his mouth gaped in shock but the feeling of awe quickly was eclipsed a hundred times over by white hot rage.

“What trick is this.” He growled.

“This is my power.” Spoke a sultry feminine voice. The voice of someone who could not be. The voice of Emilie Agreste.

Hawkmoth stared into the eyes of his wife and only in that moment did his rage subside enough to take note of something.

“Your masquerade is faulty, Emilie’s eyes are green not brown.” Hawkmoth snapped darkly.

“Aw my mistake.” The illusion stated.

“Your mistake was taking that form at all.” Hawkmoth hissed drawing his sword. “Relinquish it or I’ll skewer you like the mockingbird you are.” 

“Aw I thought you’d enjoy seeing your beloved out and about once more.” The fake Emilie giggled. “But I guess the wound is too new still.” The mimic raised her hands in the same motion as before and as they passed a new and almost equally disturbing shape formed.

“How does this form tickle your fancy?” Said Gabriel Agreste to Gabriel Agreste. Hawkmoth quirked a brow having not gotten such a view of himself in quite a while. He didn’t like it. “You peg me as the type to enjoy waxing rhapsodically to yourself, surely this would be no different.” 

“Your tricks are growing old monster, state your business here or leave.” The villain snapped. 

“I told you, I’m here to help you, if you require proof let’s try this.” The fake Gabriel waves his hands in the same stage cut motion and in an instant the massive chimera once more stood tall in the room. It held aloft a single finger claw and one of Hawkmoth’s butterflies landed gently upon it. As Hawkmoth watched the beast lowered the insect down to eye level and in the same motion that he transformed himself his hands passed over the butterfly and it was replaced by a similar device to the one in Hawkmoth’s own hand. 

“Another one?” The villain questioned examining the item but before he could Dinobeemon’s hand passed over it again and it returned to a butterfly. 

“Try it now my master, I’m sure you’ll be surprised at its potential.” The Digimon chuckled maliciously. 

Hawkmoth took the butterfly in his hands and instilled the akuma with his power and released it as it hovered he noted the subtle green light in the cracks of its energy. 

“How interesting but this does me no good without a-“ a wave passed over Hawkmoth and he smirked darkly. “-a Target, how excellent, one of my old classics. Let’s see what this new akuma can do.” Hawkmoth tapped his cane and the insect flew through the massive window into the sky. “Fly my akuma, the crow caws at midnight, but the Pigeon’s song plays all day long.”

Mr. Ramier never saw it coming being akumatized again as his poor pigeon friends were scared away by another of the strange creatures that had appeared. But as soon as the dark power came over him even Hawkmoth could tell this would be a whole new experience. 

“Mr. Pigeon, it’s been a while, I know we’ve worked poorly together in the past but I think this time will be different.” Black smoke coursed over the man and emerged the villain of day ...with a little something extra. “I’ve given you an extra asset this time Mr. Pigeon.” Hawkmoth’s visor appeared as the akuma looked down at the black object forming in his hand. 

“With this device those same creatures that harassed your feathered friends will now bow to your will!” 

“Why thank you Hawkmoth.” The akuma grinned and raised the device at one of the Digimon that had meandered into his pigeon flock to steal the food he as giving them. The small pink bird went ridged when the light of the dark digivice passed over it.

“You’re no pigeon but you’ll do for a servant.” Mr. Pigeon sneered.

Digivolution

Mr. Pigeon watched in awe as did the Villain behind his visor as the small bird grew massive. Hawkmoth turned to Dinobeemon and grinned a devilish grin. “I think this partnership might just work out after all.”

“So glad you agree... master.”

-Present-

“Meteor wing!” With a single flap a rain of fire fell toward the heroes scattering them.

“That’s no pigeon!” Chat gulped flipping across the square.

“Oh boy that’s birdramon.” Sunflomon fluttered out of the firing line. 

“Ok so why is he with Mr. Pigeon?” Ladybug asked no one in particular as the behemoth buzzard took off into the sky. 

“He must be controlling him with his bird whistle like the pigeons!” Chat called out while doing an impressive interpretation of the floor is lava jumping from street lights and statues as fire exploded around his feet.

“If that humans the problem I’ll deal with this!” Blackgatomon shot into the fray ignoring Chat’s calls of warning. The black digi cat strafed through by the rain of fire and lunged at the akuma.

“Lightening paw!”

“Is that all you’ve got?”

Blackgatomon and Mr. Pigeon’s fists collided with thunderous force cracking the glass all the way down the pyramid they stood on.

“What?” Blackgatomon stared. “How did a human stop my punch?” The feline leapt backward as Mr. Pigeon leapt up to a pigeon platform and began to rise up.

“He’s not a normal human. He’s been akumatized by Hawkmoth into a super villain he’s stronger than a normal human!” Ladybug explained between blasts of fire.

“That’s cheating!” Blackgatomon complained returning to Chat’s side.

“Tell us about it.” Chat laughed which sadly drew the attention of Birdramon again.

“Ugh we have to do something or this goose is gonna cook us.” The feline hero called.

“Sunflomon can you do it?” Ladybug asked.

“I can try, sunshine- bwaa!” Before the flowery Digimon could fire a wall of pigeons blots out its vision. “What the where’d these birds come from?”

“Mr. Pigeon has his own powers plus Birdramon on his side.” Ladybug kicked a manhole cover up into her hands and hurled it into the swarm dispersing part of it but Birdramon was already gone.

“How does a Phoenix disappear like that?” Chat yelped then he saw the shadow. “Whoa!” The young hero dove aside as Birdramon’s talons smashed down from the heavens carving a hole in the louvre roof.

“We can’t fight both Birdramon and Mr. Pigeon at once.” Ladybug bit her thumb looking around for a way to divide their attention more. 

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug’s yo-yo flew up in the air gathering magical energy. “Please work please work.” In a poof of red light an item formed and dropped into her hands.

“A hose?” Ladybug once again questioned her power’s methods internally as she scanned her surroundings. Birdramon was circling them like a vulture over a carcass. Mr. Pigeon’s swarm was keeping Sunflomon at bay, any time the flower Digimon stopped to try to charge her attack the flock attacked forcing her to stop charging and evade. Blackgatomon wasn’t fairing much better the feline was fast and fierce like its partner but there was little it could do from the ground against a flying foe, or mores specifically a LOT of flying foes. 

“I don’t think a fire hose is gonna be enough to douse that grouse.” Chat punned away dodging swarms of pigeons and sneezing every once in a while.

“No it’s not.” Ladybug slung her yo-yo and leapt up to the highest point she could and her buggavision finally kicked in. “But that might.” The River Seine lit up in her vision followed by the giant bird, Chat Noir and Blackgatomon.

“Sunflomon! Throw me!” Ladybug yelled tossing the hose charm to Chat and leaping into the Plant digimon’s arms.

“Where to?” The flower asked.

“That way! Toward the river, we’re gonna sink that sparrow.” Ladybug mentally kicked herself for making a borderline pun and curled in as Sunflomon hurled her into the sky.

“Follow me bird brain!” Ladybug called at the akuma.

“How dare!” Mr. Pigeon blew his bird call and Birdramon swooped down allowing its master to leapt on. The pigeon flock followed as they chased after Ladybug.

“Follow that fried chicken!” Chat called.

“Lets baste that turkey.” Blackgatomon agreed.

“Less puns more running!” Sunflomon grumbled.

Ladybug swung down the street as fast as she could the massive fire bird in literal hot pursuit. Fire balls peppered her trail.

“Almost there almost- there!” Ladybug cleared the edge of the buildings and swung across the river landing with her yo-yo spinning to block another salvo of fire balls.

Ladybug looked up as the flaming Phoenix came to a hover flapping its wings as it’s master stood on its shoulder.

“It’s over Ladybug, hand over your miraculous.” Mr. Pigeon ordered.

“Sorry to disappoint you but birds of a feather flock together and my flock is right where they need to be!” Ladybug called triumphantly.

“Sunshine beam!”

BZOOWWW!!!

The radiant beam of sunlight parted the army of pigeons like the Red Sea.

“Is that all you’ve g-wha!” Mr. Pigeon yelped as he was yanked from his perch by Chat using the hose as a lasso.

“Now bring down that Digimon!” Ladybug lashed her yo-yo around Birdramon’s neck and Chat did the same the 2 kicking off and swinging around the giant beast using its struggles for mormomentum as they wrapped it up.

“Lightening paw!” Blackgatomon brought the hammer down leaping off of the side buildings and planting a punch square in Birdramon’s chest. At the same moment Chat Noir and Ladybug swung up and around and slammed into the massive avian’s back sending it somersaulting into the Seine. 

KASPLOOOSH!!!

The heroes landed and glared as Mr. Pigeon emerged with his swarm flocking to his aid.

“You think I’m done! Not even close!” The akuma blew is empowered whistle and the flock formed a wall between the villain and the heroes. To add insult to injury the river behind them erupted as Birdramon struggled against the weight of the water and its bonds.

“We have to end this now!” Ladybug yelped as her ear rings beeped at her.

“Right all in one go, follow my lead!” Chat grinned dashing toward the swarm.

“Sunshine beam!” Sunflomon fires scattering the flock but missing Mr. Pigeon by several meters.

“That’s all I needed! Blackgatomon now!” Chat flipped backward and his boots landed against the digimon’s fist.

“Lightening paw!” 

WHOOSH!!!

Chat shot forward like a cannon ball. The flock began to close in and reform its wall but not fasts enough as Chat shot through the gap.

“Looks like I caught the canary!” Chat growled. “Cataclysm!” As Chat Noir shot passed the akuma he snatched the whistle right out of the frightened villain’s hand. The hero of Paris slid across the roof coming to a halt and smashing the blackened whistle on the ground.

“Nooo!” Mr. Pigeon wailed was his powers vanished and his flock flew away. Ladybug’s yo-yo shot in and snagged the akuma as it flew away.

“Time to deevilize!” Ladybug chimed and retracts her tool releasing the now white butterfly as the Digimon watch in amazement. “Bye bye little butterfly.”

“Boy m’lady, it’s been a long while since Mr. Pigeon has been that much trouble.” Chat grunted cracking his aching joints.

“Got that right, I hope this works.” Ladybug threw the hose into the sky with a call if “Miraculous Ladybug” and it burst into red particles swarming over the city much to Ladybug’s delight.

Sunflomon reached into the Seine and pulled out the now devolved Piyomon. 

“What happened?” The pink bird asked groggily.

“An akuma took control of you.” Ladybug explained.

“What’s an akuma?” The Digimon asked.

“Uh.. it’s a long story.”

“I’m so sorry.” Mr. Ramier bowed walking over to the heroes. “When this bird creature flew in it scared my pigeons away, I got angry without knowing what was really happening. The man knelt down and offered some birdseed to the Digimon. “You’re just as amazing as my pigeons I’m so sorry I put you through that.” 

“I’ll forgive you if you give me more food.” The Digimon replied cheerfully.

“Well I guess that’s settled.” Chat sighed then the blinking of their miraculous sent the two heroes running.

“Hawkmoth has started teaming up his akuma with Digimon now? That’s not good.” Chat growled.

“Yeah but as long as we have eachother and our own digital partners, we’ll always win.” Ladybug assured. The two heroes split away and returned to their abodes to rest.

“Another failure.” Hawkmoth held back a snarl. “But if the power of the Digimon can make Mr. Pigeon that deadly then just imagining the possibilities of stronger akuma is making me very excited.” The villain chuckled. “Be ready Ladybug and Chat Noir because this digital war has only just begun.” 


	5. Rock Stopper

“Hiiiiyaaaa!!!” Ladybug’s yo-yo sliced through the massive vines encasing the river side building. The unyielding sprawl of otherworldly vegetation had arisen the same instant the Digimon had arrived and like the rest of the damage from that day it had not been restored thanks to the digivice that Ladybug‘a lucky charm created not disappearing when said hero wanted it to.  
Said hero now landed in the street in the early morning as her yo-yo failed to do any real damage to the mass of strange plant life that had crawled it’s way out of the river and onto the residential apartment building.   
Ladybug looked up at the vines as they repaired all the damage she’s done like nothing had happened.  
“I don’t get it, the Digimon are one thing but these vines have no source.” Ladybug sighed. “Sunflomon have you seen anything like this?”  
“They’re definitely digital but I’ve never seen them.” Sunflomon said a bit embarrassed. The living plant didn’t know anything about the strange plants.  
“Face it m’lady.” Chat chuckled resting his chin on his staff. “When it comes to destruction I’m the clear choice.” Chat sauntered over time the wall of vines and raised his clawed hand. “Cataclysm!”  
Pitch blackness formed in Chat’s hand and he slapped it on the wall of vines. Decay and death ripped up the wall of mystery plant life and with one massive rumble it all fell to dust.   
Chat proudly admired his claws until the ground started to rumble even more and a massive storm of vines exploded from the nearby Seine and crawled its way back up the building entirely replacing the vines that were destroyed.  
“Great work kitty.” Ladybug glared.  
“How was I suppose to know it would do that?!?”  
“Ugh nothing we’ve tried works and every time I try to use my lucky charm it just resummons this digivice.” Ladybug pulled the device from her hip and looked at it once more it’s red and black metal was light almost like plastic but it held a sort of weight, like power itself was stored within and in truth maybe it was.   
Ladybug wanted to ponder it more but then she noticed the time blinking on her bug phone.   
“Oh crap! Is that the time, I’ve gotta go! Bye Chat! We’ll figure this out later!” Ladybug’s yo-yo flew off and lifted her away to the roof tops.   
“Ugh I’m gonna be late for schoooool!” Marinette whined as she flew away.

Chat made his exit as well slipping into his room with Blackgatomon and turning back just as Nathalie knocked on his door.  
Adrien opened the threshold as the Digimon leapt up to the balcony above and was surprised to find his father’s assistant was not alone.  
“Morning Nathalie.” Adrien looked down at the other being with a grin. “Who’s your friend?”  
Nathalie looked almost embarrassed as she looked down as the red and white bird like being standing next to her. “Oh uh this is Hawkmon... he won’t leave me alone.” The Secretary stated.  
“If you get a Digimon does that mean I get one too?” Adrien asked with a quirked brow.   
“I will ask your father, in the mean time it is time to go to school.”  
“Of course, lets go.” Adrien flung his bag over his shoulder and walked downstairs with the stark woman and her feathered companion. At the front door he was delighted to find the Gorilla was also sporting a new friend, a tiny pink fairy with a red jewel in It’s chest clung to the goliath man’s shoulder making small cooing noises.   
Adrien struggled not to laugh at the sight of the stone cold man being followed by a tiny pixie like some robust parody of Link and Navi.   
Together the three now five entered the limo and headed off to the school.

Marinette dead sprinted into school so fast Lalamon was struggling to keep up while flying. Which would have been funny if not for the immediate panic it induced from her realization that the Digimon was still following her!  
“Lalamon! Go home you can’t come to school with me what if someone sees you!” Marinette chastised.  
“But there are already other Digimon here.” Lalamon pouted.  
Marinette turned around and was shocked to realize the Digimon was right. She was not alone.  
Mylene and Rose were giggling over a small plant Digimon that looked like a greener turnip with legs. Markov was joined at floating around Max by a flat gear shaped creature. And Alix was skating around with a brown and pink bunny like Digimon clinging to her back using its oversized ears like a wind brace.   
Even some of the teachers were accompanied by digital monsters. Principal Damacles was being followed by one of the largest a human sized owl that looked like it was wearing night vision goggles. The beast waddles after the principal carrying a stack of papers in its wings.   
Marinette spotter Alya waving at her and rushed over to the immediate bombardment of questions regarding the Digimon following her.  
Meanwhile across the open air school hall Ivan shuffled toward Mylene holding another of his famous songs. This one though was special. He’d written it for their anniversary and was determined to give it to her properly so she could hear every word of his adoration for her.  
“Hey Mylene!” He called trying to get her attention but the second he did the quad was suddenly filled with the echoing shockwaves of heavy bass funk!  
Nino Lahiffe ever the musician sauntered into the school with a massive boom box on his shoulder spinning on his heel and jiving to the music every few beats to emphasize how engrossed in the music he was. Immediately the entire student body was drawn in as well as the Digimon with them. Even outside across the street a single turtle like Digimon bobbed it’s head to the beat as it laid half asleep against the schools wall.  
A blaring tone from the obnoxious device blotted out Ivan’s words as he tried to talk to Mylene. The bulky boy turned with a mild glare to the oppressive source of the sound.  
“Whoa Nino what’s with the boom box?” Adrien asked between ground shaking beat drops.  
“Isn’t it rad.” Nino grinned wide. “My uncle gave it to me when he visited last weekend and he helped me burn a bunch of my tunes onto a CD for it.” The turtlish teen hit a button and another of his famous tracks began to blare out. “The way music was meant to be enjoyed, at max volume.”   
The students laughed a bit then a shrill cry pierced the sound.  
Nino muted the tunes as everyone looked up at Principal Damacles.  
“Please keep the music down during school young man so as not to disturb classes.” He called down. The owl Digimon nodded along with him.  
“Sorry du- I mean Principal.” Nino shut down the boom box.   
Ivan’s face cooled back from red to pinkish white and he turned back to Mylene... only to find her skipping off toward class as the bell rang. The large boy clenched his fist but didn’t have time to dally. He would simply show his song to Mylene later.  
Or so he thought.  
Throughout the day Ivan continues to try to deliver his verse to his sweetheart but every break in the day was greeted by Nino once again hogging the airwaves with his boom box. With each lost opportunity Ivan’s rage built until the breaking point approached. 

Below the Agreste manor a spiraling shutter opened and butterflies fluttering in the light.  
“Aww an old classic.” Hawkmoth’s twisted grin was accented by the clack of metallic claws on the floor. Dinobeemon waves it’s arms turning a butterfly into a digivice and back again.  
“With a new remix.” The digimon chortled. Hawkmoth clasped the insect between his hands and darkness enclosed it.   
“Fly my akuma and evilize him once more!”

Ivan huffed loudly glaring at the offensive sound machine that was vexing him so. He wanted to smash it with his bare hands even as Nino moon walked with it on his shoulder. The other students jubilant laughter almost made Ivan pause but not for long as he locked onto Mylene also huddled in the crowd. His rage built again just as the akuma flew into his paper note.  
“Stoneheart, it’s been a while, I see your passion is being withheld by a deafening annoyance. I give you the power to silence that annoyance in exchange for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.” Hawkmoth’s voice whisped in Ivan’s mind like black silk. “And as an added bonus.” The villain chimed in. Ivan looked down into his other hand as a digivice formed. “I’ve given you the ability to tame a Digimon to your side and add its power to your own.” Ivan gripped the device and snarled.  
“Yes Hawkmoth.”

Nino paused his music as Mylene tugged his sleeve.   
“Yo what’s up dudette?”   
Mylene gave a small smile. “I know you’re excited about your new gift but could you tone it down a bit? Ivan has been trying to tell me something all day but every break you drown him out with your music.” Mylene pouted.  
“Oh man I had no idea!” Nino balked. “I’m sorry I got carried away.” He set the boom box down and looked around. “Where is Ivan I’ll apolo- WHOA!!!” Nino grabbed Mylene and dove aside as a massive black miasma smashed Nino’s boom box and everything near it. Stone skin and yellow eyes explode from the smoke as Stoneheart emerged in his full earthen glory.  
“Oh man I screwed up big time!” Nino yelped as the students scrambled out of the way of the massive stone golem.  
Marinette was on her feet in an instant. Sprinting toward the locker room as other students scrambled for the door.  
Up on the second floor Adrien scrambled to stay on his feet. Stoneheart’s head slammed into the balcony of the floor as he grew larger and Adrien had to keep from falling.   
“This isn’t good he’s gonna cause way too much damage in the middle of the school.” The model grunted hoisting himself up. “I have to get somewhere secure.” Adrien leapt onto the next section of balcony as the stone villain began to flex his granite muscles and smash things. The young hero rolled into the art room and made sure no one was present. “Plagg! Claws out!”  
“Tikki! Spots on!”  
Marinette’s clothes were replaced by hexagonal scale armor clinging to her form as she flexed and stretched her compacting muscles. But it wasn’t over there as Lalamon began to shine.

Digivolution

“Lalamon Digivolve to Sunflomon!”  
Stoneheart’s rampage cut short as sunflomon erupted out of the locker room practically ripped the doors off their hinges. Stoneheart roared like a bull elephant as the two beasts clashed.   
Sunflomon’s flower head began to glow. “Sunshiiiine!”  
“Wait!” Ladybug called swinging up to the roof of the school. “Don’t attack him he’ll get stronger!”  
“What?” Sunflomon faltered her attack stalling.  
Stoneheart saw his opening and slid under the flower monster flipping it over his rocky facade!  
CRASH!!!  
Sunflomon lets out a cry as it’s thrown through the front arch of the school. Debris flew across the street and front entryway as Sunflomon landed hard barely moving.  
“Sunflomon!!!” Ladybug shrieked swinging over to her downed ally.  
Stoneheart lumbered forward breaching the fresh hole in the front of the school. His glowing eyes surveyed the area. The small turtle Digimon yelped and hid behind a tree as another Digimon came around the corner this one the rock bodied Gotsumon looked up just as Stoneheart raises his digivice.  
“You’ll make a great partner.” The villain sneered raising the digivice’s glow at the poor Digimon.  
Caught unaware the Gotsumon was immediately taken by the glow and its eyes flashed as it began to change.  
“Gotsumon Digivolve to!”  
Sunflomon struggled to rise only just blinking open its eyes as a massive stone fist plowed into its face.  
“Golemon!” The now equally massive rock champion roared.  
Stoneheart chuckled at the destructive force he’d unleashed only then hearing an all to familiar sound.  
Chat’s staff extended as he flipped over Stoneheart jabbing the villain in the eye for good measure. Stoneheart groaned in pain only then realizing where he was and what was about to happen.  
CRUNCH!  
Stoneheart’s body increased in size but unable to break the stone around him the goliath was not stuck in the school entryway!  
“You wait there for a bit.” Chat called as he landed on Golemon’s head and started drumming on the black armor with his staff.  
The Digimon roared flailing as Ladybug swung in and drove both her feet into the side of its head.  
Golemon smashed in the nearest building struggling to free itself.  
“Man m’lady we’re getting good at taking down big ones.” Chat mocked.  
Ladybug didn’t stop to join in instead swinging over to Sunflomon who was still downed.  
“Are you ok partner?” Ladybug rushes to her side.  
“Ugh I’m ok.” The living plant grunted staggering up. “But I can’t take anymore hits like that.” She falters but caught herself on the wall beside her. “Or I’ll Digivolve back to Lalamon.”   
“Right, don’t want that.” Ladybug stood and turned as Golemon and Stoneheart both wrenched themselves free of their confines.  
“Alright let’s do this!”

“Boring... boring... seen it... lame.” Blackgatomon boredly chimed as it flipped channels on Adrien’s massive tv.   
Maybe it would take a walk. Go find something to eat.   
“Don’t be bemused it’s just the news, Ladybug and Chat Noir are currently battling a Supervillain and Digimon!”  
If Blackgatomon had been drinking something it would be all over the couch now. The tv displayed the footage as Ladybug, Chat Noir and Sunflomon battled the two massive stone villains. The feline burst from the couch, pushed open the window, and leapt away.  
“I knew I should have gone with!”

“Crimson mist!” Golemon belched a putrid smog at the heroes. Chat whirled his staff to dispel the miasma.   
“Ugh talk about morning breath.” Chat gagged.   
Sunflomon pounced, grabbing Golemon and hurling it down the street. Stoneheart threw a haymaker at the sizable sunflower but was too slow. Sunflomon slipped her arms around the villain’s fist and with a great heave lifted the monsterous man and threw him down the street into the rising Golemon.  
“Nice one!” Chat smirked.  
The two goliaths pushed themselves up and with a spark of yellow light Stoneheart grew bigger again.  
“Uh oh.” Sunflomon gulped.  
“Crud now he’s even stronger.” Ladybug bit her lip then her eyes shot to Golemon as suddenly the Digimon grew in size as well.  
“He can get bigger too?” Chat gulped.  
“That’s not good, he’s drawing energy from the Akuma.” Sunflomon stepped back preparing to avoid the next attack.   
Not even close to slowed down the two giants charged the heroes thrashing cars into the air with each movement now that they took up the entire street between them both.   
“Focus your attack on the Digimon first he doesn’t get bigger when he’s damaged only when Stoneheart is!” Ladybug called out as she leapt into the fray. Her yo-yo wraps around Golemon’s arm as he swings it around, gouging a section of building away with its attack. Cars fly skyward and the hero of Paris must dodge and maneuver through and off of them as they careen through the air.  
“Crimson mist!” Another jet of smog erupts from Golemon’s mouth! Ladybug is accosted before she can dodge, forced to nearly hack up her lung mid air as she lands roughly on a roof nearby.  
“Ladybug!” Chat dashes across Stoneheart’s shoulders dodging grabs and fanning away smog as Golemon turns its attack toward the other hero.  
“AAAAaaaugh!!!” Stoneheart roars as the gas attacks his eyes and he stumbles and trips backward.  
“Guess he doesn’t like the smell anymore then we do.” Chat snickered as he used another wild swing to launch himself up to Ladybug.   
The heroine grunts as she gets up still stifling coughs.  
“That stuff is more toxic than Lila’s personality.” Ladybug grunted.  
“Now now m’lady that’s not very heroic to say.” Chat winked.  
“I know I know but I have something very heroic to add, Lucky Charm!”  
Ladybug’s yo-yo rose into the air summoning it’s magic! Red energy swirled into a polka dotted shape and out appeared ... something that made Ladybug cringe.  
“Another one.” Ladybug looked down at the digivice that landed in her hands.  
“Now we have three? What’s that suppose to mean can we use more than one?” Chat looked at his own.  
“No... but someone else might!” Ladybug’s mind put the pieces together. “Time to call in back up, keep them busy!” Ladybug leapt away as her ear rings beeped.  
“Keep them busy?” Chat sighed looking at the two monsters. How am I suppose to do that?”  
“Dude!”  
Chat blinked. “Huh?” The hero looked over the edge and saw Nino down below flagging him down.  
The black cat slid down to his best friend quickly. “What’s up Nino?” He asked.  
“Look long story short this whole thing is kinda my fault, I was playing my music too much and ticked off my boy Ivan something fierce so if I can help at all I’d like to dude.” The DJ explained quickly. “Even if it’s without a miraculous is there anything I can do?”  
Chat thought a moment. Just long enough for the villains to rally again. Sunflomon went flying passed them stopping mid air to right itself.  
“Where’d Ladybug go?” The Digimon asked.  
“She’s getting back up we need to keep them distracted until she gets back.” Chat looks at Nino. “And I think I have an idea how.”  
The stone skinned villains lumbered across the front square of the highschool. Boulderous joints creak and grind as they rumble forward.  
“Lightening paw!” Blackgatomon impacted the back of Stoneheart’s head before the villain could even fathom what was happening. He toppled forward and immediately began to grow again as the black cat slid to a halt.   
“What the?”  
“Don’t hit him you dolt he just gets stronger!” Sunflomon called.  
“How was I suppose to know that?!?” The feline Digimon wined leaping over.  
“So what’s the plan?” He asked as the Digimon and villain roared.  
“Make some noise!” Chat smirked as his staff connected to Nino’s phone.  
BWAN BWANAN NAN BWAN BWANANAN NAN!!!  
Beats began to pump forth and Stoneheart’s eyes narrowed and he snarled recognizing the song that had annoyed him earlier.  
“Now move!” Chat called jumping with Nino onto Sunflomon’s back as the plant Digimon took off down the street.  
“Wait up!” Blackgatomon yelped running after as the goliaths chased the music with ferocious vigor!

Ladybug landed at her hiding place plucking stones away from the back of her homes chimney as she transformed back. Pulling the miracle box forth she opened the treasure and looked at the artifacts inside.   
“Attacking won’t help and I need something they can’t just smash away.” Marinette examines the treasures and smiled at the miraculous of her choice.  
Wayzz appeared as Marinette pulled the wristband out.  
“Good to see you again Ladybug.” The turtle kwami bowed.  
“Likewise, ready to save the city?”  
“Always.”

“This was a terrible idea!” Sunflomon shrieked as another car flew passed it.  
“This is why m’lady is the brains of the team.” Chat yelled of the screaming wind.  
“Dude!” Was all Nino managed before another vehicle crashed into the building near them. Debris rained and Sunflomon was forced to veer ground ward. Skidding ti a halt the flower Digimon whirled around and blasted the projectiles being its sunshine beam.  
“Where is Ladybug?” Blackgatomon cried as Golemon opened is mouth to fire again.  
“Right here!”   
String wrapped Golemon’s legs and he fell forward! Chin into the street Golemon’s jaws clamped shut as it tried to fire and instead the crimson smog shot upward out the four pipes coming out of the digimon’s back!  
Ladybug slid in next to the group as they dismounted Sunflomon.  
“Nino just the boy I wanted to see, good thinking Chat.” Ladybug smiled walking over.  
“Uh yeah great minds think alike.” Chat smirked awkwardly.  
“Nino take these.” Ladybug offered the miraculous and the digivice to Nino.  
“Whoa is that one of those gadgets that let you tame these guys?” Nino asked as he slid the turtle bracelet into his wrist.  
“Yes it’s a digivice and will let you evolve a Digimon partner.”  
“That’s awesome dude- I mean ladybug but uh... where do I get one of those?” The boy asked.   
“Good question.” Chat pointed out.  
“You’ll have to find one on your own, for now we need to stop these villains!”   
“We can’t let Golemon get any stronger.” Sunflomon stated hurriedly. “If he digivice a time ultimate we’ll never stop him!”  
“Datamon was an ultimate and you beat him can’t you do it again?” Chat asked.  
“Datamon is all brain no brawn, even a rookie could take him out with a good hit.” Blackgatomon countered.  
“Alright we cant touch Stoneheart but we need to get his hand open so we can free the akuma.”   
“Maybe we can convince him to open it somehow.” Chat braced, the villains we’re moving again.  
“One sure way to find out.” Ladybug leapt into high gear as the others followed.  
Out maneuvering the enemy was easy but unable to damage Stoneheart they had to focus fire on Golemon who didn’t much appreciate that.  
“Crimson mist!”  
Smog filled the area and the fight escalated further. Spinning their weapons to dispel the mist the heroes charged. Shell shield bounced off of Golemon’s head drawing its rage. A hammer blow shatters the street like glass. The goliaths flail and smash everything around them. Carapace slides away but another blow forces him back. His shell shaped shield has a massive dent in it from the single attack from Stoneheart.  
“Ugh Ivan bro I’m sorry this is my fault.” The hero growled more at himself than anything. Golemon turned to the green hero but something suddenly exploddd against its back.  
“Huh?” Carapace looked to find a green and red turtle with a small helmet poking around a corner.   
“Pointer arrow!” The turtle cried aiming its shell at the giant and firing a small missile from the center of its back.  
Golem seemed to view the attack like a mosquito bite but none the less turned to his assailant.  
“Uh oh!” The turtle yelped and ducked into its shell.  
“No little dude that won’t be enough!” Carapace called but the turtle Digimon remained in its enclosed state even as Golemon lumbered over and began to raise its fist.  
“No!” Carapace shot forward dashing into a dead sprint.  
Golemon’s fist came down like a meteor, aim true to the rookie Digimon that had attacked it.  
Carapace dove in the split second before impact grabbing and rolling with the shell as Golemon smashed the street like paper mache.   
The hero pulled the turtle down an alley as the giants continued their battle.  
“You ok little dude?” Carapace asked.  
The turtle Digimon poked its head out then the rest of it.   
“Yeah I’m ok... you’re him.” The turtles eyes boggled a bit.  
“Uh who?”  
“The turtle hero!” The Digimon clapped excitedly. “Look!” The digimon’s Hans withdrew and came back from its shell with a small action figure of Carapace!  
“Hey dude that’s awesome!” Carapace smiles wide. He’d never met a fan like this before.  
“I saw this toy when I got here, I wanted to meet you so bad, I’m Kamemon.” The turtle jumped a bit.  
“Well I’m glad we could meet, you were pretty brave out there little dude.”   
“Well I just wanted to help, I heard what happened and I was sad that that guy was so mad about that music, I really liked it.” Kamemon smiled again.  
“You likes my music?” Carapace grinned.  
“That was you?” Kamemon gasped.  
My civilian identity is already out there might as well tell you.” Carapace offered his hand. “The names Nino, my buddy out there wasn’t as big a fan of my music but I’m happy you liked it.” Nino looked down. “Atleast someone did.”  
“I wish I could help you.” Kamemon sighed.  
The light shocked both of them. Carapace reached to his hip and pulled up the digivice as it shined.  
“Whoa!” Kamemon gaped. “It’s so... warm.”  
“Hey little dude, wanna help me help my friends?” Carapace grinned ear to ear.  
“Would I!” The turtle mon cheered.  
“Alright then! Time to get digital!”

Digivolution

“Kamemon digivolve to! Gawappamon!”  
The tiny turtle expanded in size transforming into... something? Carapace wasn’t entirely use what Gawappamon was with its odd duck bill, stitched up stomach, dreadlocks and weird webbed hands.  
Most disturbing of all was a CD situated at the top of its head inside the mess of dreadlocks.   
The stone villains turned to this new opponent as he leapt and danced into the fray with Carapace right behind.  
Gawappamon leapt up toward Stoneheart and through a squishy fist right into his face! “Gawappa punch!”  
“No don’t attack him!” Ladybug shouted.  
Boing!  
As the gooey appendage slapped into stoneheart’s jaw something strange happened. The muscle seemed to wobble and bounce backward suddenly rocking Stoneheart backward sliding down the street. The villain righted himself and waited excitedly for his size to grow only to be shocked when nothing happened.  
“He didn’t grow?” Chat’s mind was a blank.  
“His body is too squishy! It doesn’t register as damage to Stoneheart’s power cause he’s basically pushing him with elasticity!” Ladybug shouted the realization.  
“Then that means!”  
“He can attack Stoneheart!”  
“Gawappa kick!” The kappa Digimon leapt at the colossal villain whipping him back and forth with rubbery kicks to his head.  
The other heroes charged Golemon pummeling it backward toward its master.  
“Nows the time, lucky charm!” Ladybug cried. The red energy built once again and coalesced into a small object this time.  
The item fell into Ladybug’s hand and she looked it over.  
“A bar of soap?” The heroine’s buggavision leapt into action. She locked onto the Digimon around them, then the fire hydrant down the street and lastly her own yo-yo.  
“I’ve got it!”   
“DJ shooter!” Gawappamon swung its mop of hair and flurry of CD’s flew out striking the building behind Stoneheart bringing down debris and glass on his head.  
“Chat the fire hydrant! Carapace! Lock Golemon’s head in a shield!”  
“Got it!” The boys yelled in unison.  
“Cataclysm!”  
“Shelter!  
Chat vaporized the fire hydrant water erupted into the air as Ladybug ran through it dragging the soap bar through the wash.  
A bubble of hard light formed around Golemon’s head making the behemoth struggle.  
“Lightening paw!” Blackgatomon punches Golemon square in his Stoney gut! The Digimon howled in rage spaying crimson mist inside the bubble but with no where to escape the mist jetted out its back and right into Stoneheart’s face!  
The villain reeling it’s eyes burning as Ladybug wound up a pitch throwing the soap bar sliding under the giant’s foot!  
Time slowed as the goliath villain’s feet flew out from under him and his left hand unclenched throwing the crumble paper skyward.  
“Sunflomon! Blast it!”  
“Sunshine beam!” The Digimon fried blasting the distant darkened object and freeing the butterfly within.  
“Carapace! Leg up!” Ladybug grinned.  
Carapace took up his shield and as Ladybug landed on it pushed with all his might sending her sky high to the offending insect!  
“No more evil doing for you little akuma!” She lashed the butterfly with her yo-yo. “Bye bye little akuma.” She smiles releasing the purified butterfly into the air as she fell back to earth into Chat Noir’s arms.  
“Oh m’lady if you wanted to fall for me you could have just said so.” Chat wiggles his eye brow. Ladybug put her hand in his face and pushed him away.  
Ivan and Golemon shrank down until they were returned to a boy and a Gotsumon.  
Carapace dispelled his transformation and passed the miraculous back to Ladybug before heading over to Ivan.   
“Hey man, sorry about everything how about I make it up to you.”  
“Uh thanks?” Ivan only sort of understood what was happening still being hazy from the detransformation.   
“Uh what happened?” The Gotsumon asked even more confused.  
“We’ll explain everything.” Kamemon smiled as it too returned to normal.  
“Pound it.” Ladybug and Chat bumped fists and their Digimon did as well before they separated and leapt away.

The next day saw Mylene walk into school to find Nino, Kamemon, Gotsumon and Ivan having set up a full band kit allowing the bigger boy to pour his heart out to his girlfriend as she squealed in delight. Up on the repaired second floor Adrien and Marinette watch from afar.

“Another failure but an interesting development.” Hawkmoth snarled observing the city’s emotions. “Digimon with partners digivolve faster and grow stronger.  
“Digimon are effected greatly by human emotion.” Dinobeemon chartered climbing around the secret sanctum. “Negative emotions in particular have interesting effects, influencing the path of digivolution.”  
“Does that imply Digimon can evolve into multiple forms?” Hawkmoth questioned.  
“Hmhmhm it does.” The Digimon remarked proudly.  
“Interesting, lets see what other forms we can create.”


	6. Spider and Fox

“Ok here’s what I’ve managed to gather.” Marianne began. Marinette could hear pages like a book being turned on the other end of the phone.

“Legend says that thousands of years ago shortly after the Miraculous were created their power was so great that it reached across time and space and resonated with... something.” The old woman’s words seem to hitch as she either struggles to translate the information or grasps for the proper word.

“Something?” The young guardian inquired.

“In a great flash a gateway opened and from it emerged a great egg.”

“An egg?” Marinette’s head was starting to hurt already.

“It’s hard to describe but yes the closest translation is egg.” Marianne explained. “This egg possessed power similar to the Miraculous so the guardians named it the Egg of Miracles.”

“An Egg of Miracles.” Marinette was growing annoyed with her parroting of the information being given to her but struggled to come to a better response.

“But the egg was not the only thing to emerge from the gate.” Marianne continued. “In search of this egg came thirteen great knights, who claimed that the egg belonged to them and that they had to return it to their world.”

“Knights? Like human knights?” Marinette pressed.

“No these knights were something greater than any man, the scriptures describe their leader as a giant being in black gold armor with the wings of a Phoenix.”

Marinette processed this information and came to the only logical conclusion.

“They were Digimon.” She gulped.

“Great Digimon knights?” Lalamon seemed to grow increasingly stressed at the mention of this faction.

“Have you heard of a digimon like that Lalamon?”

“Of course, it sounds like the Royal Knights.” The floating flower squeaked out between trembles.

“Who are the Royal Knights?” Marinette needed to know what she was dealing with even if it made Lalamon uncomfortable.

“The Royal Knights rule over the Digimon world, their power is... unrivaled.”

Unrivaled. That did not spark confidence in the young guardian. “They aren’t... bad are they?” The girl asked sheepishly.

“They are meant to be benevolent, taking orders from the Digimon gods but their actions are sometimes ... harsh.” Lalamon’s head sank a bit.

“Ok what did these knights do with the egg?” Marinette asked, returning to her call.

“According to legend the guardians willingly gave the egg to the knights but asked that they help the guardians create a seal to keep the egg from returning to this world and bringing more beasts of the knights' realm with them. The knights agreed and together the guardians and knights used the Miraculous and the egg in conjunction to create a great web around the world.” Marianne reported from the information in front of her.

“A web? What does that mean?” Marinette turned to Tikki and Lalamon but both inhuman entities shrugged.

“This web was created to capture and repel the eggs or other beings of their world should they come too close to our world. The great web would draw them in and slow their entrance until either a knight or guardian could find them and prevent the crossing.”

Marinette pondered this for a moment and walked over to her computer tapping away at the keys searching for anything that could be a great web. Most returns ranged from far off ideas and works of fiction to nature documentaries on spiders. The young girl was about to give up when something caught her eye. Clicking the link, Marinette abruptly stood up and looked cold and worried.

“Marianne, this web... could it be referring to Ley Lines?” Marinette asked.

There was a pause before the solemn reply came.

“Yes, it could be and there’s a large nexus of Ley Lines right in Paris above the catacombs.” Marianne stated.

“That’s why so many digimon have appeared here, something punctured a hole in the web and the Digimon got drawn here by it but instead of getting repelled they instead found the hole caused by Datamon.” Marinette surmised.

“That is most likely exactly what happened.” Marianne said dishearten.

“So to fix the hole and fix everything with my lucky charm I have to find the Digimon or whatever that caused the hole that Datamon came through and defeat it.” This was good they finally had a goal in mind, she would have to tell Chat Noir all this later.

“Thanks for everything Marianne, it’s been a big help.”

“Any time dearie, even with Fu keeping me company retirement isn’t my thing.” The old woman chuckled. “So any time you need help I’m just a call away.”

“I’ll remember that.” Marinette smiled then her phone rang at her.

“I gotta go, I’m getting another call, thanks again, bye.” Marinette closed her conversation with Marianne then looked at her new message. She panicked a bit at the red alert text from Alya.

“Uh oh I hope it’s not trouble, Tikki Lalamon lets go!”

“Right!”

Marinette wasn’t sure what scene she was expecting when she arrived at the Cesaire home but it wasn’t pretty. The place was a mess and for a brief moment Marinette thought about transforming because she was pretty sure the Zapotis were back but she soon found the culprit along with her bff looking less than stellar.

Alya’s sister Nora was hunched over in front of the TV watching a scene over and over. The sportscaster on screen was talking fervently about the match from last night that Nora had been in and was not saying kind things.

“She’s been like this since she came home last night, I’m worried.” Alya whispered to Marinette as they watched the young woman rewind the image again.

“Parisian kickboxing star Anansi was accused of cheating at last night's match, fans are in an uproar and no one is sure what will happen.” The announcer repeated again.

“Unbelievable! Me!? cheat! How could they even say that?!? Look at this!”

Marinette and Alya were yanked onto the couch before they even saw the older girl move.

“Watch this!” Nora started the footage again. The fighter pressed play and the tv played the footage the officials seemed to be saying showed Nora cheating. The match was in its fourth round. Nora was having a rough time but staying strong. Her opponent went for a high kick but halfway through he slowed down. The change was all too noticeable as if his leg hit a snag. The break was all the time Nora needed to deliver a shattering blow that KOed him. But even in the footage Nora seemed confused. Even though she recognized something wasn’t right but the Referee came forward and called the match, the cheering of the crowd seemed to distract Nora from the strange situation.

“See! I did nothing wrong, he screwed up himself.” Nora growled.

“Could you play it again?” Marinette asked.

Nora snorted and rewound again. Watching closely Marinette’s bugavision activated on instinct zeroing in on the smallest detail.

“Stop there!”

Nora stopped the video abruptly a bit shocked by the outburst.

“Look right there.” Marinette pointed at the screen. A hair thin line glinted in the light as the other fighter’s kick paused in mid air.

“It looks like something is tied to his leg and stopped him.” Marinette proposed.

“Whoa you’re right Marinette! How did you see that?” Alya turned to her best friend.

“Oh uh just my designer eye for detail I guess.” Marinette covered awkwardly.

“What’s it doing there? I never saw anything!” Nora growled again.

“Maybe something did go wrong.” Marinette looked at Nora who shot back a glare. “Not from you of course!” Marinette quickly added. “I know that you would never cheat but maybe someone else cheated and tried to frame you?” She offered.

“Hmmm you might have something there Baguette!” Nora grinned standing up. “I'm gonna go call the officials now, no better take this to them in person!”

Before Alya and Marinette could protest the kickboxer was already out the door.

“She never slows down huh?” Marinette blinked.

“Not even a little.” Alya shrugged. “But while she’s gone, let's talk about my new blog. I started to study the Digimon!”

Marinette facepalmed but sighed and smiled. If nothing else at least her friend was consistent.

Nora was sprinting down the street toward the stadium for anyone else it would be a long jog but for her it was barely a work out. But even as she rounded another corner she began to slow. Insecurities weighed on her mind. Her sprint became a jog...became a walk... became a trudge.

What if it wasn’t enough. What if they didn’t believe her or blamed her for it anyway. What if...

“I believe you.” Sang a voice in her head as she came to a stop. “I know just how strong you truly are. And I know just how you can show them.” The dark voice chuckled.

Inky blackness rose up Nora’s body in an icy bath of adrenaline and rage.

“Show them Anansi, the champion you are.” Said the echoing voice of Hawkmoth.

**_CRASH!!!_ **

People cried out in terror as Anansi stormed the arena. A single swing of her six arms cast every fighter aside. The villainess cackled as she surmounted the ropes and entered the ring throwing her hands up in answer to a nonexistent crowd.

“Anansi is the champion! Anansi is unbeatable!”

“Yes you are my Akuma and to make sure of that I’ve gifted you a new partner, one who will never betray you like these peons have.” Hawkmoth whispered the sweet nothings like the snake whispered to Eve as the Digivice on Anansi’s hip began to glow.

With her one lower arm she took up the device and followed its glow up to the rafters where a shadow descended. Anansi watched in awe... and smiled.

“So that’s my theory video for how digivolving works and the next one is what Digimon would be Ladybug’s partner when she’s a civil-

Marinette had been silently screaming at her best friend for the better part of twenty minutes at this point. It wasn’t what was wrong it was what was right that was giving Marinette a heart attack. Alya had figured out through investigation and assumption what Marinette had been told personally by Lalamon. It was horrifying and impressive at the same time and between each compliment Marinette silently cursed her best friend for being so damn insightful.

Marinette was finally about to get a word in edgewise at last when the TV blared next to them.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s just the news.” Nadia gave her signature address to the tiny Tanemon once again sitting in her lap. “The Akuma Anansi has been spotted rampaging at the Bellator arena, no sign yet of Ladybug and Chat Noir or of any Digimon on the scene.

“Sis what did you do?” Alya yanked at her hair and ran for the door.

“Alya where are you going?” Marinette called after her.

“To go help ladybug stop my sister, you know where the spare key is to lock up right?”

Alya didn’t wait for an answer and slammed the door shut.

Tikki floated up to Marinette from her purse.

“Well at least she was polite enough to give us privacy to transform.” The kwami giggled.

“Yeah I suppose.” Marinette sighed. Why were her friends so nice at the worst of times. God forbid they defend her from Lila but they’d throw themselves in front of an Akuma without a second thought. That couldn’t be healthy.

In a flash of light Ladybug burst out of the Cesaire home and swung across the streets.

“Where are you going Ladybug?” Lalamon asked, floating up next to her.

“Anansi is a tough customer and Alya is already going to be heading there no matter what.” Ladybug landed on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“So I might as well give her a fighting chance.” Marinette pulled out the miracle box from its hiding spot and opened the mystic treasure. The fox miraculous dangled in her hand as she smirked and then pocketed the treasure and replaced the box.

“Alright Lalamon” Marinette raised her digivice. “It's time to do what we do best.”

“Lalamon digivolve to! Sunflomon!”

Alya put all her stealth into sneaking into the Bellator Arena. The entire venue had been coated in spider webs at this point. The teen reporter gulped at the sheer amount like a haunted house vomited in the place. Alya pushed the door into the main arena and quickly hid behind a section of bleachers as a fighter was thrown through the door she’d just come through. Alya looked back recognizing the now very concussed face of Nora’s last opponent.

“Well she definitely beat him this time.” Alya rolled her eyes crawling along behind the seats to get a view of her akumatized sister.

Nora was circling the ring fists raised as if being cheered on by the nonexistent crowd. Alya raised her phone recording the display of dominance.

**_WHAM_ **

The doors of the arena burst open once more and sauntered the familiar form of Chat Noir.

“Hey there heard there was a big fight tonight.” He mused twirling his belt tail. “Something about a supervillain getting beat down by a couple of suave looking heroes.” Chat made a show of flexing his own muscles.

“A couple of little kitties. What no turtle boy this time?” Anansi growled.

“Nah he was busy but I’m sure we’re more than enough.” Chat snickered. “I’m sure the two of us can keep you on your toes!”

“Lightning paw!” Blackgatomon flipped backward landing on Chat Noir’s staff as the latter swung it like a batter going for a homerun. The feline Digimon rocketed forward like a fuzzy missile!

Anansi narrowed her arachnid eyes and pulled back one row of hands matching the rocket punch with her own attack.

**_THUM!!!_ **

The air itself pulsed from the impact! Blackgatomon spun off from the attack as Chat mounted the stage.

The cat Digimon slid between the giant akuma’s legs as she tried to smash him.

“Hey hold still you little menace!”

“Catch me if you can!” The feline sang.

“Or better yet catch this!” Chat grinned striking with his bow staff.

Alya zoomed her phone camera as the battle escalated. Fists flew so fast she could barely keep pace. Thunderous impacts rocked the arena.

A duel of fists ends with Chat being thrown out of the arena and crashing into the bleachers near Alya causing the reporter to yelp in surprise.

Chat leapt back to his feet and raced back toward the fight. Alya turned back only to come face to face with her idol Ladybug.

“Hey there ladyblogger.” The hero smirked crouched behind the bleachers with her friend.

“Ladybug!” Alya stifled herself. “You scared the life out of me girl!”

“Sorry I was just looking for someone to give this to.” Ladybug dangled the fox miraculous between the two of them.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anyone who could use this power for the greater good then return it to me would you?” Ladybug asked with a knowing grin.

“Oh Ladybug you sly bug, you really are ready for anything.” Alya took the magic charm and Trixx jumped out to meet her.

“Long time no see my favorite chosen.” Trixx giggled.

“Oh I’m your favorite?” Alya squealed.

“Eh top 3.”

“You little minx.” Alya playfully swatted at the kwami who dodged her and swooped in to land on her shoulder.

“Shall we?”

“Oh yeah! Trixx lets pounce!”

In a flash of orange light Ladybug and Rena Rouge joined the brawl.

With a triumphant call the two female heroes crashed into Anasi taking up the work of 2 of her sets of arms as Chat Noir took on the last set. The trio tangled the akuma’s arms like a pretzel as light burst from the far side of the room.

“Sunshine beam!” Sunflomon called, firing the blast!

**_BWOOSH!!!_ **

The Hero’s dove aside as the blast swallowed Anansi.

“Did we get her?” Rena Rouge asked.

The beam subsided and at first it seemed they saw nothing. Ladybug briefly worried they’d accidentally vaporized her best friend’s sister when in a dramatic fashion the Akuma rose straight up off the floor unscathed.

“S-She...” Sunflomon gulped.

“She ducked under the blast!” Blackgatomon stammered.

Using her adhesive spider limbs Anansi had dodged the beam like a limbo stick leaning straight back so the blast would shoot right over her.

“She really is a top tier fighter.” Chat gaped. Anansi was a ferocious opponent, one of the few Akuma who combined actual combat experience with their augmented powers. And now she was even stronger with more knowledge of the form. After only three transformations Stormy Weather had nearly destroyed the world, Anansi might be just as dangerous.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that to beat me!” Anansi bellowed leaping across the room at Sunflomon.

The flower Digimon tried to dodge but stuttered midstep.

“Huh?”

POW!!!

A devastating triple punch laid out Sunflomon across four rows of bleachers.

“Sunflomon!” Ladybug cried leaping across bleachers to clash with the akuma. Ladybug slid through the Akuma’s legs wrapping her Yo-yo around the enemies feet and giving a yank to try and trip the villainess.

Anansi leapt out of the bind leaving Ladybug to return her yo-yo to her hand.

The venomous villainess landed back in the ring deflecting shots as the heroes chased after. Ladybug was reflected off a side swipe from Anansi. Chat was repulsed as easily tossed back out the ring as Anansi caught his staff and threw him aside.

Chat rolled to a halt and got back up ready to fight but nearly fell back on his butt.

“What?” Chat looked at his bow staff and found it stuck in some unyielding spiderwebs!

“Where did this come from, wasn't it there when I landed was it?” Chat growled and decided to divide his staff in half to escape.

Rena Rouge was the next at bat leaping in to clash with her akumatized sibling.

Using her flute in the same manner as Chat’s staff the vixen struck at the martial monster.

**_CRACK_ **

**_POW_ **

**_THWAK_ **

Impacts ring out from the arena.

“Gotta do better than that ya big bum! I’ve seen all your fights! I know all your moves!” Rena Rouge taunted sliding passed tripled up haymakers.

“Oh yeah try this brat!” Anansi brought up her many fists to smash the heroine.

Fwing!

Ladybug’s yo-yo snared Anansi’s hands.

“What?!?” The villain growled.

“Got you now!” Rena Rouge dashed in intent to end this with a strike to her sister’s helmet but as she swung her flute suddenly stalled.

“What?” Rena looked at her weapon and found it ensnared with spider webs!

“How?” Rena’s train of thought crashes as Anansi boots her right out of the ring with one kick. Then with a triumphant yank the akuma swings Ladybug over her and launches her away too.

The hero of Paris slides to a halt next to her dazed ally.

“This isn’t working time for a ringer.” Ladybug threw her Yo-yo into the air. “Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called summoning her power. In the back of her mind she knew already what was going to come. It was all too obvious. The pattern was already set even as the red energy swirled Marinette silently begged for anything else.

But in vain.

Ladybug caught the device as its form solidified. A shiny orange digivice. Perfect for her ally of the day.

“Here.” Ladybug gave the device to Rena Rouge and ran back in to help Chat Noir.

“A real digivice! I can get a digimon partner!” Rena looked around and realized there was a problem with her new obsession. There were no Digimon here.

“Where am I supposed to get a Digimon partner in here? Why are we fighting indoors for once? Ugh I need a partner!” Rena’s emotions flowed into the device and it reacted in kind blasting out light shocking the hero enough to drop it.

The digivice slid across the floor still glowing then burst with light as three large white screens appeared hovering in the air.

“Wha... wha is this?” Rena Rouge crawled toward the blank expanse. As she watched a shadow began to appear on the right screen.

“You want a Digimon partner! Choose me!” A snide voice called to the heroine.

“No!” A deep voice drew Rena Rouge’s attention to the left screen. “I am the strongest! Be my tamer!” It commanded.

“No me me!” Called another voice as more and more shadows began to push at the white expanse. Horrifying horns, insectoid wings and all manner of limbs clambered at the surface calling for Rena Rouge to choose them!

Rena gaped stunned. This was overwhelming. How was she supposed to choose when she didn’t even know what was calling to her.

The journalist looked passed the screens and saw the battle was still going on. Anansi threw Chat Noir aside then deflected an attack from Blackgatomon before kicking it away too. Anansi was so strong. She needed someone just as strong.

Alya steeled herself and looked at the calling voids again.

“I need to protect my family!” She shouted defiantly. “I’ll only accept the strongest partner I understand! Give me the strongest partner of all!”

The shadows of the middle screen parted like the Red Sea. The various forms looked in shock as a single shadow marched toward them.

“You want the strongest partner, then you will have me.” The shadow spoke.

In a flash the screens began to merge and flash! Rena threw up her hands to block the blinding flash. Heat and force washed over her then a calm like nothing she’d ever felt took hold.

Rena Rouge slowly lowered her hands and looked up at the line Digimon standing before her.

Golden fur. Purple gloves, powerful legs and a fluffy tail. Standing tall like a statue or power and beauty.

“Whoa.” Rena gulped. “You’re... beautiful.”

“Likewise.” The Digimon smirked. “My name is Renamon.” The fox like being said with a sultry and even voice.

“I’m Rena Rouge.” The hero replied standing slowly.

“It seems our meeting was destined then.” The Digimon gave a cocky chuckle.

“Maybe so.” The hero grinned at the realization she now had a Digimon partner catching up to her.

“That was so cool.”

“Yes, I am.” It retorted.

“Oh I like you.” Rena looked passed to the battle still going strong. “Alright show me what you got.”

Renamon turned to the scene of battle.

“Who is my opponent?” It asked, eyeing the individuals collected.

“The six armed woman, she’s my sister and she’s been transformed into a supervillain, we need to break her helmet to free her!” Rena explained.

“Break her helmet, understood.” Renamon lowered down to a runner’s start. “I’ll prove you were right to choose me.” In a blur Renamon disappeared.

Anansi threw aside Blackgatomon once more then a shadow passed over her.

The villainess whirled around as the golden blur slammed into her like a rocket.

“Don't blink.” Renamon warned as the first punch arrived.

Anansi was immediately on the defensive a flurry of punches faster than any of the other Digimon present suddenly assailing her body like a hail storm! Renamon was a blur of motion dancing back and forth pelting Anansi’s six armed defense.

“Where did this one come from?” Anansi growled. She was a champion! She would not be defeated by some fox!

The first counter attack was slow and wild. Renamon saw it coming a mile away and nimbly slid between the three armed strikes.

Another punch grazed her shoulder but felt no damage as Renamon flipped backward avoiding a kick meant for her stomach. The digital fighter rushed back in with deadly accuracy. Anansi was sweating. The constant battle up to this point was finally catching up and this new opponent was something else.

“How is she so fast?” Chat asked, gathering himself as the two battled.

“Renamon is a speed fighter, fast on her feet and packs a powerful punch.” Blackgatomon admired from next to its partner. “She’s even faster than us champions but like Datamon it costs her a lot of defense.”

“But you can’t beat what you can’t hit.” Sunflomon mocked Renamon once again and forced Anansi into a corner.

“Then let’s get ready to end this.” Ladybug gave a nod to Rena Rouge as her ear rings began to beep at her.

Rena Rouge smirked and raised her flute playing a quick tune. “Mirage.”

The empty arena disappeared filled with a full stadium of people all cheering on Renamon with large signs and glowing lights! The heroes and Digimon moved under the illusions cover ready to leap in to snag the akuma’s helmet.

The blows were coming faster and faster. Anansi was slowing down and she had to resort to other moves. The six armed Amazon pushed her enemy back and spat spider webs trying to slow her down.

“Not good enough! Power Paw!” The words echoed with power as blue flames exploded across Renamon’s knuckles. Her punches carved through the spider thread like a scythe through wheat as the fox fighter drove her fist home into Anansi’s gut.

No more web escaped the akuma only the air of her lungs as she shot backward skidding across the ring to slam into the corner.

“Now let’s deal with that helmet!” Renamon called leaping into the air. A cloud of glowing shards erupted from the fur of her chest and hung in the air around her.

“Diamond storm!”

“NOOOO!!!”

The roar shocked the heroes and Digimon alike. From the shadows of the rafters a bulbous form descended covering almost the entire ring with its bulk. The technicolor nightmare of an arachnid raised its head, its toxic emerald eyes burned with fury as it screeched.

“Venom blast!” The golden helmed horrifying jaws opened wide and erupted with purple gas blasting Renamon from the air.

“AAAAGH!”

Renamon went rolling across the floor limp.

“Renamon!” Rena Rouge cried rushing to her side.

“Oh crap!” Chat rushed toward the ring.

“She did have a Digimon partner all along!” Ladybug stood stunned.

“That’s Dokugumon!” Sunflomon yelled, her shock causing her to lose her charge of sunlight.

“Spider thread!” The massive arachnid bellowed as spider webs erupted from both ends. The heavy thread washed away the mirage in one fell swoop and lashed out at the heroes and their Digimon.

Sunflomon, Ladybug, Blackgatomon, and Chat Noir all hit the wall pinned under the sticky thread.

Rena Rouge grabbed her Digimon partner and dove between a section of seats, the web passing over them but not pinning them like the others.

“Thanks for the assist partner.” Anansi chuckled, stepping out from under the massive arachnid.

“Anything for you Anansi.” The Digimon cooed in its gravelly voice.

The pieces fell into place in Ladybug’s mind as her earring’s alarm blared again. The line on the video. The strange trip ups that had been happening the whole fight. Dokugumon had been helping Anansi! She was the cheater!

“Ladybug your ear rings! You don’t have much time.” Chat struggled to free himself but the web had him good, he could only get one arm free.

“I can't, I can’t move!” Ladybug grunted trying to tear even one limb free to fight with.

“Try one of your power ups! Maybe it’ll buy you some time.” Chat pressed.

“We have power ups?” Blackgatomon asked, hanging upside down next to Chat.

“Oh you have no idea.” The feline grinned.

A shriek cut off their conversation as across the room Anansi yanked her super hero sister out of her hiding spot and threw her into the far wall.

“I can’t reach my yo-yo like this!” Ladybug grimaced.

“Take mine, you're the one who needs it.” Chat pushed.

“Hurry!” Ladybug shouted. Chat dug out his wheel of magic cheeses and tossed one right into Ladybug’s mouth! A pulse washed down the heroine’s suit as it morphed into a cosmic space suit!

“Whoa that’s cool!” Blackgatomon oooed and awed.

Ladybug ignited her jetpack trying to burn away the webs.

Across the arena Anansi lifted Rena Rouge.

“Good Anansi now take her miraculous, one more for my collection.” Hawkmoth Urged from the glowing visor.

Anansi reached forth even as her sister begged and grasped the blinking necklace and took it.

Rena Route disappeared and Alya returned to herself struggling against the titanic grip of the Akuma.

“Now use its power Anansi! And become unstoppable!” Hawkmoth commanded.

“NO!!!” Ladybug poured everything she had into her jets freeing herself and fired across the stage smashing into Anansi from behind!

The akuma dropped Alya and the miraculous as Ladybug frantically reached into her yo-yo’s pocket dimension and pulled out her own power up macaroons.

“Alya! Catch!” Ladybug hurled the treat to her closest friend before the akuma could think to stop her.

“Got it!” Alya grasped the magical snack.

“My tamer!” Renamon called holding up the fox miraculous. “Take it!”

The Digimon tossed the magical trinket back to Alya and Trixx reappeared.

“Alright Trixx ready to take this to the next level?”

“Always!”

“Trixx power up!” Alya gave the magic macaroon to the fox kwami who instantly began to transform.

“You can call me Trixxstar.” The kwami giggled.

“Trixxstar! Let’s pounce!”

Alya’s hero returned with a shocking upgrade as her suit warped into a spacesuit like Ladybug’s sporting booster wings and a sporting blue visor.

“I guess that makes me Rena Star Rouge!” The heroine grinned as her digivice began to glow. “And the funs not stopping there! Renamon let’s show them what we’re made of!”

“Right!”

**Digivolution**

“Renamon digivolve to! Kyubimon!”

The swift and sleek Renamon grew and shifted, transforming into the beautiful and deadly form of a nine tailed fox. It’s tails igniting as Rena Star Rouge blasted off into the fight!

“Fox tail inferno!”

Ghostly blue flames leap from the Digimon’s tails racing along the webs as Rena Rouge rockets into Anansi pushing her back to the ring as Ladybug joins in the two lift the akuma off the ground and smash her back onto the ring’s center.

The ghostly fire obliterated the spider webs freeing Chat and the other Digimon who quickly leapt to join the others.

“We’re surrounded.” Anansi snarled.

“It’s ok Anansi is invincible!” Dokugumon cheered.

“Invincible huh? Let’s see about that! Lucky charm!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo skyward and in a flash of light an object was created falling into Cosmobug’s hands.

“A hand vacuum?” Ladybug’s buggavision went into overdrive highlighting everything in sight as she put the pieces together.

“Oh this is gonna be a good one! Get ready heroes!”

“Ready!” The team shouted together.

“Rena Star! You first divide their attention!”

“On it!” Rena Rouge brought up her flute and began to play. “Mirage! Let’s see how many opponents the invincible Anansi can take!”

In a flash the room was filled with dozens and dozens of ladybugs, chat noirs, Blackgatomons, and all the other heroes and Digimon.

“Which ones are real?” Anansi sputtered her multiple eyes spinning at the sudden army of heroes.

“It doesn’t matter I’ll destroy this illusion, venom blast!” Dokugumon fired a jet of purple haze to expose the fakes.

“Not so fast!” Cosmobug’s hand shot over the edge of the stage pulling forth the vacuum and sucking up the poison fog.

“What?!?” Dokugumon sweated. “How is that possible?”

“You’re about to find out that anything is possible for us heroes! Get em!” Rena Rouge shouted as the army of heroes leapt at the super villain duo!

Anansi and Dokugumon lashed out with everything that had gouts of spider web and poisonous punches flew in every direction, poofing the illusions into dust one by one. Their attacks lashed with unending rage until finally the last heroes were poofed... and then they were alone.

“What?” Anansi and Dokugumon looked around confused. “Where are the real ones?”

“Now!” Came the shout from right beneath their feet!

“Cataclysm!” Chat shouted as his hand grabbed the ring’s edge shattering the couplings and bolts that held it locked in place.

“Now lift!” Ladybug cried blasting off with Rena Star and the others all pushed up the ring from below!

“They’re under the ring!” Anansi roared in confusion as the ring beneath her suddenly erupted upward, flinging her and Dokugumon into the air.

“Can’t dodge now!” Sunflomon and Kyubimon dropped from the rafters just like Dokugumon had before.

“Sunshine beam!”

“Dragon wheel!”

The Digimon fired together, blasting the two villains! Anansi and Dokugumon howled in shock and pain and dropped back to the ring below.

“Now for the finisher! Lightning paw!” Blackgatomon drove its paw into Dokugumon’s vulnerable underbelly knocking the air from the titanic arachnid!

“That... all you... got?” Anansi snarled, struggling to rise and look for her enemy.

“No.” Ladybug smiled as Anansi turned to her. “This is all you got.”

Anansi was blind sided as Kyubimon headbutted her across the ring. Anansi looked up at the hero standing over her and at the item in Ladybug’s hands and gulped at the sight of the handheld vacuum.

“Nighty night.” Ladybug smiled and pressed the trigger spraying Dokugumon’s poison in Anansi’s face. The akuma collapsed as the venom took hold and her helmet rolled off her head.

“Rena Rouge, all yours!” Cosmobug tossed the helmet to her ally who smashed it with her flute like a homerun queen. The akuma flew out as the helmet shattered.

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug called snagging the butterfly with her yo-yo and purifying it.

“Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!”

The swarm of red and black bugs exploded forth repairing the damage to the arena.

As the darkness subsided Nora sat up.

“Ugh gonna feel that one tomorrow.” She lamented. Next to her Dokugumon shrank down to a more manageable size and rolled over.

“Uuuuugh my head.” It whined.

“That is a big bug.” Nora blinked.

“Dokugumon.” Ladybug said sternly. “Do you have something to say to Nora?”

The kickboxer looked confused then turned to the spider.

“Wah I’m sorry.” The spider blubbered as it’s eyes began to well up. “It’s my fault you got accused of cheating. I'm your biggest fan! I saw you were in trouble and used my spider thread to help you.” The Digimon weeped.

Nora gaped at the revelation she was hearing. For a moment ladybug thought this might have been a bad idea.

“I’m sorry Anansi can you forgive me?” The Digimon begged.

Nora thought for a moment then stood up and crossed her arms with a stern look on her face. Dokugumon gulped looking at her.

“... Of course I can forgive you.” Nora smiled. “I could never be mad at one of my fans, especially one as devoted as you.” Nora spoke sternly even as she looked proud to have inspired even a Digimon to be her fan. “But you should know I would never want you to cheat for me, I’d rather lose with honor than win by cheating.” The fighter nodded.

“Wah you’re so cool.” Dokugumon blubbered. “I’ll tell the people that it was my fault and not to blame you thank you for being so forgiving and cool.” Dokugumon bowed.

Ladybug smiled at the display as Nora comforted the Digimon. Then the beeping of her ear rings reminded her it was time to bug out. The heroes ran off and Ladybug took back the fox miraculous. But the digivice stayed with its owner.

“So that’s what happened.” Alya explained her version of the events that had happened as Marinette smiled at her knowingly. “It was amazing and I got some killer shots for my blog!” Alya was giddy as she sat at her computer.

“Where is Renamon?” Marinette asked curious about the new Digimon.

“Oh she’s around, she’s not very social but I’m working on getting her out of her shell.

Outside the reporter’s window Renamon sat on the roof's ledge watching the sunset.

“Hmm you were right, mother. Humans truly are interesting.” The Digimon murmured to itself. “Very very interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man that was long, the next chapter will be a bit quicker I hope, thanks for the feedback I’ve been getting I love hearing your thoughts.


	7. Flower Girl

“Bow, Ladybug! Bow to the might of the beast Tamer Pixelator!” The akuma called flying over the park on the back of a giant blood red stag beetle.

“What do you think happened this time?” Ladybug asked at ground level with Chat and their Digimon.

“Apparently he was trying to get nature shots of wild Digimon here in the park and a Digimon ate the data on his digital camera deleting all the pictures he took.” Chat mused as he and Blackgatomon’s tails wagged in tandem at the flying foe’s cries of challenge.

“That poor Digimon getting caught up in this,” Ladybug sighed.

“Don’t feel too bad, Ladybug, in all honesty Kuwagamon probably had it coming” Sunflomon chuckled as Ladybug climbed on her back. The two accelerated into the air as Pixelator shot his pixel laser at them.

The flying flower pinwheeled sideways dodging the blast.

“Sunshine beam!” sunflomon’s face lit up as the beam cascaded passed the insect monster as it dodged aside. Its larger faster wings made it superior in the air.

“Let’s end this quickly, Lucky charm!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo skyward and out dropped a small hand mirror. The heroine scanned the area her buggavision lit up on Pixelator’s head gear as well as his flying steed then lit up on the mirror, Chat and his Digimon as they leapt around the roofs below waiting for their prey to come into striking distance.

“Alright Sunflomon let's take them for a ride!” Ladybug called as the flower Digimon power dived back to the streets drawing the large bug after them as its villainous tamer commanded pursuit.

“He’s way too fast, I can’t out pace him!” Sunflomon panicked.

“You don’t have to” Ladybug grinned as Pixelator opened fire. Ladybug brandished her hand mirror reflecting the lasers backward until one tagged Kuwagamon taking the akuma’s steed out from under it.

“Huh?” Pixelator yelped as he dropped from the sky luckily he didn’t have far to go before Chat and Blackgatomon came from both sides to strike.

KAPOW!!!

Pixelator went spinning as his headgear flew off from the attack.

Sunflomon caught the akuma while ladybug smashed the weapon freeing the butterfly for her to de-evilize.

“Too easy my lady” Chat grinned as he leapt to her side.

“All in a day's wor- Ladybug paused as she heard her name called out.

“Ladybug!” A familiar ginger head ran toward them.

“Sabrina?” Ladybug turned to the approaching citizen.

“Ladybug please I really need your help!” Sabrina pleaded as she ran up to the heroes.

Ladybug glanced at Chat and smiled. “I’ll handle this you bug out”

“If you say so Buggaboo” Chat winked and catapulted away with his staff his Digimon clinging to his shoulder.

“What seems to be the problem?” Ladybug turned to her classmate.

Sabrina took on a much more despairing face and looked at the ground.

“It’s... it’s Chloé,” she began. Ladybug felt her stomach drop. “I know she’s hard to deal with sometimes but she hasn’t been coming to school since the Miracle Queen incident and now she’s stopped taking my calls and stopped texting back!” Sabrina was becoming panicked. “I know she screwed up but please it wasn’t her fault she was tricked and and...” big crocodile tears began to well in the bespectacled girls eyes as she looked up at Paris’ hero. “She’s my friend, she can be harsh sometimes but when she became Queen Bee it was like something switched in her mind. She started being nicer, doing her school work, stopped bullying others... I know she’s not the best person but she’s still my friend. Can you please see if she’s ok?” Sabrina begged.

Ladybug placed a hand on her classmate's shoulder and smiled solemnly. “You’re a good friend Sabrina, not many would keep faith in someone after an ordeal like that. And you’re right it wasn’t her fault” Ladybug paused as her ear rings began to beep at her. “I have to recharge but after that I’ll go check on her” Ladybug gave the girl a reassuring pat then leapt off into the rooftops to hide and turn back.

Tikki and Lalamon floated around her.

“Who is Chloé?” Lalamon asked.

“A classmate of Marinette and her childhood bully” Tikki sighed.

“Oh dear” the floating plant eyed her tamer. “And you’re really going to help her?”

“I have to, it’s my fault Miracle Queen happened and I’ve let my past feelings about Chloé cloud my judgement too many times. She’s proven time and again that she has what it takes to be a hero and I left her in the wings. She deserves the truth.” Marinette clenched her fist as Tikki finished a macaroon ready to transform again.

“That’s very kind of you to go to this trouble for someone who was cruel to you, not many would do that.” Lalamon gave a small smile. “I knew you were special the moment I saw you but I’m seeing more and more why you’re my tamer.”

The heroine smiled warmly then launched across the rooftops toward the Bourgeois Hotel. Learning from her mistakes Ladybug circled the hotel three times making sure Mayura wasn’t snooping around again before she finally landed on the penthouse balcony.

Lalamon floated up to the roof to keep watch as Ladybug took a few tentative steps forward and looked through the windows. The sight was startling to say the least. Chloé was nowhere to be seen but judging by the state of the room that didn’t necessarily mean she wasn’t here.

The bedroom was a mess. Blouses, shoes, make up, pillows, blankets and more than one fallen lamp littered every inch of the room as if the closet had been the victim of a cataclysm. Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. Never in her life had she seen Chloé’s room destroyed, even in the middle of an akuma attack. The red and black heroine opened the sliding door and let herself inside, wading through the sea of thrown clothing to sit on the edge of the girl's bed. Now that she was inside she could hear the shower running but before Ladybug could have second thoughts the water turned off and Ladybug sighed. It was now or never.

Chloé was fully dressed when she exited the bathroom though her usual uniform attire had been replaced by a yellow sweater she had been wearing for the past day and a half and some black sweatpants. When she saw Ladybug sitting on her bed she barely contained a scream before she caught herself and calmed down. Her eyes narrowed icily but she spoke level and clear.

“To what do I owe this visit?” She asked coldly.

Marinette didn’t turn to look at her, instead choosing to look out the window at the Paris skyline.

“Sabrina asked me to talk to you, she’s worried about you.” She stated with as much sincerity as she could muster.

Chloé seemed surprised by the answer and struggled to keep her stubborn look up.

“She didn’t have to do that, I’m fine” she spat.

“She cares about you, and judging by the look of this place you are definitely not fine.” Ladybug waved her hand over the war zone that was the Bourgeois’ room.

“Yeah well...I just don’t see the point in looking my best when I feel my worst.” Chloé lamented.

For the first time Ladybug turned and looked at the other girl taking in fully the state she was in. Hair wet and unkempt in her ponytail, clothes loose and uncoordinated, makeup gone not even bothered with, truly this was a version of Chloé Marinette had never dreamed of seeing and it almost broke her heart.

“Either way I have nothing to talk to you about” Chloé snarled and walked past her and out onto her balcony.

“Chloé Wait!” Ladybug followed her.

“No! I don’t have anything to say to you! If you’d rather put your faith in shallow heroes like Rena Rouge and Carapace then go talk with them, I don’t need a hero who won’t even give me the time of-

“It was supposed to be you”

Chloé froze.

...

Slowly. Painfully slowly she turned and looked at Ladybug. “What was that?”

“I was going to choose you that day... when your parents were akumatized.” Ladybug stared at her sadly. “I had every intention of calling on you but there was... this boy” Marinette looked away then reached out and took Chloé’s hand sitting them both on the lounge chairs of the hotel veranda.

“A boy?” Chloé looked confused.

“It’s stupid really but even we heroes have crushes” Ladybug sighed wistfully. “Mines name is Adrien Agreste” Marinette could feel Chloé’s stare bore into her side. “When I was going to get the Miraculous I saw him and this other girl, Ryuuko... Kagami. They were getting... rather close.” Ladybug laughed painfully at the memory. “Something in me took over and I chose the dragon miraculous instead of the bee to separate them and keep them from getting closer.” The truth was both painful and freeing as she spoke. “It was a selfish choice and I regretted it as soon as I did it... I’m not perfect, I've never been perfect. I’ve made more mistakes than I can ever count but I don’t want one of them to be not giving you the chance you deserve.” Ladybug turned to look at Chloé who had been frozen in place absorbing the story. Ladybug. No. Marinette smiled at her. “I’m sorry.” There was a long pause. Neither spoke for a time, Chloé slowly turned still processing before finally she built up the courage she needed.

“You don’t have to apologize. I screwed up just as much. I let Hawkmoth use me and I mistreated Pollen and everyone else.” Chloé’s voice was barely above a whisper but she felt ladybug’s hand tighten around hers and looked back up.

“It was my fault, you should never have been put in that position. I should never have made you feel that I didn’t trust you.” The heroine mumbled back.

“I guess we both messed up.” Chloé chuckled awkwardly looking away again.

“We did but I still hold myself responsible so... I’ve come up with a way to reaffirm that I do trust you and want you by my side with the other heroes.” Ladybug smiled sadly at the heiress before closing her eyes and with a humble smirk chanting. “Tikki spots off.”

Chloé immediately looked away in shock and covered her face.

“What are you doing! I’ll see your identity!” She snapped.

“What?” Tikki squeaked looking around just as confused.

“I know but I trust you.” She heard the hero remark.

“No! No I won’t put you in that position” Chloé stated fervently a splash of rose painting her cheeks as she desperately fought her instinct to look.

“Chloé, look at me.”

“Just transform again, I-

“Chloé!” Ladybug snapped. The heiress winced at the assured tone in her voice. “Look. At. Me.”

Slow as a glacier Chloé turned lids still closed and with a deep shaky breath... opened her eyes.

Shock met disbelief, horror met realization as tears began to form in Chloé’s eyes. A thousand emotions flashing so fast Marinette could barely process them.

“You.” she finally breathed out after what felt like an eternity.

“Me.” Marinette smiled brightly at her.

“No, please anything but this” Chloé shook her head. “Anyone but you” she begged.

“Chloé is it really that bad that it’s me?” Marinette asked.

“It’s not that it’s you” the girl began to sob. “It’s just... if you’re Ladybug then that means I’ve been bullying my hero for years!” Chloé burst into tears and Marinette quickly wrapped her in a warm embrace.

“Oh Chloé.” she held her tight as she sobbed and lightly stroked her hair.

“Now I get why you didn’t give me a miraculous” Chloé sniffled. “If I were you I wouldn’t give me one either.” She cried.

“Oh Chloé no! That’s not it at all” Marinette pushed Chloé up and held her in front of her so she could look her in the eyes. “Chloé it’s exactly because of how we used to be that I wanted you to have a miraculous. Look at how you’ve changed. In the short time you were Queen Bee you became almost a different person! You’re nice to the teachers, you’ve been nicer to our classmates, you haven’t directly caused an Akuma in over a month! Hell you and I haven’t argued in weeks! You fought off an akumtization! Even I haven't even done that! Chloé I’m amazed at how much you’ve matured from having the miraculous and I don’t want that to stop. I want you to keep getting better. Keep being a hero. But I also have to keep you safe.”

Marinette took Chloé’s hands and held them together, smiling at the growing light in the other girl’s eyes. “Everyone in Paris is my responsibility. If anything happened to you because I wasn’t a good enough hero I’d never forgive myself. And I know that’s a poor excuse but you have to know I do trust and believe in you. So will you trust me?” Marinette asked.

Chloé could barely contain her tears again and she pulled Marinette into another embrace. “Yes, yes I will I’m sorry. I’ll keep getting better I’ll make you proud I’ll make up for everything I’ve ever done!”

“Thank you Chloé” Marinette held her close again letting them enjoy the moment when she felt Chloé stiffen.

“Marinette...”

“It’s ok Chloé”

“No it’s not that”

“Ladybug!”

Marinette broke from her trance at Lalamon’a urgent call. She looked out over the city and gasped at the sight of a giant pink fog cloud hanging low over the city just barely below the edge of the penthouse balcony.

“This fog its...” Marinette gulped.

“Princess Fragrance.” Chloé finished, she’d been on the front of that akuma attack and remembered it well.

“Oh no I hope Chat wasn’t caught up in this!” Marinette looked over the edge but couldn’t see into the fog, and every building less than four stories was completely submerged in the gas.

“The whole city is covered. How did she do this with her little squirt gun?” Chloé gawked.

“She must have a Digimon helping her” Marinette grimaced.

“I have to go. Tikki!”

“Wait! Please!” Chloé grabbed her hand as she transformed. “Let me help, you said you wanted me to be a hero right!”

“Chloé you don’t have a miraculous or a Digimon to help you and judging from the height of that cloud my hiding place for the miraculous is covered too so I can’t get you one either.” Marinette stated sadly. Chloé pouted but let go and Ladybug stepped up to the edge... then paused as she looked down at the cloud. “Is something moving down there?”

Chloé poked her head over the edge as sure enough a dark shape was blinking around in the cloud. Slowly the small shape came to a stop then rocketed up toward them with a shout.

“Laaaaadyyyyybuuuuuug!” Plagg yelled flying up to her. “Thank goodness I sniffed you out!” The kwami panted as he came to a stop next to her head.

“Plagg? Oh no does this mean?”

“Yeah Chat already got whammied” Plagg groaned. “We had just gotten home when that tidal wave of perfume hit, luckily I’m immune.” The tiny cat switched momentarily to a prideful grin before swapping back and holding out the black ring. “I managed to slide this off before he could do anything stupid, figured I might be able to find someone still free who could use it, good thing I found you” the destruction god mewed.

Ladybug took the ring grinning. “Yeah good thing indeed” she looked at Chloé who blinked then smirked.

“I guess it’s destiny” Marinette held out the ring. “Chloé Bourgeois, this is the miraculous of the black cat, it grants you the power of destruction, you will use it to reduce evil to dust then return it to me. Do you understand?”

Chloé was practically vibrating as she accepted the ring and squashed down the odd feelings in her chest from being given a ring by Marinette. “Of all the times I imagined Ladybug giving me a ring this was never the way.” Chloé slid the ring on.

“What?” Ladybug blinked.

“What?” Chloé blinked.

“Oh great another rich blonde dork.” Plagg chuckled quietly. “If you’re ready the phrase is claws out.” He chuckled.

“Plagg. Claws out!” Chloé called and Plagg rocketed into the ring and the spell began.

Chloé felt the skin tight black armor form down her hand and wrap around her body, her muscles pulsed with the familiar feeling of magic power but even more than as Queen Bee. She flexed new claws and glanced at herself in one of her room's mirrors. In many ways she looked disturbingly like Chat Noir and Lady Noire’s love child, her pony tail had extended into a long golden weave like Repunzel but she also sported a more stylish version of Chat’s belt tail. Instead of regular cat ears though she had a black bow at the top of the weave that took up their position naturally. She wasn’t used to having green eyes but she had to admit it did go well with her lipstick.

“Are you ready?” Ladybug’s mouth tweaked into a determined grin.

“Oh I’m Purrfect” Chloé snarked.

“So the puns ARE contagious!” Lalamon called floating down to them.

“A sad side effect of that miraculous I’m afraid” Marinette laughed as the two transformed their weapons into rebreathers and leapt over the edge.

“Lalamon will you be ok?” Ladybug asked as the Digimon flew down with them.

“Perfume is made from plant byproducts so it doesn’t effect a plant Digimon like me.” Lalamon confirmed as it transformed into Sunflomon.

The two heroes and the large digimon landed on the roof tops below leaping across Paris searching for the source. Meanwhile a small shadow peaked from the side of the Bourgeois hotel.

“It’s useless we can’t see anything from inside here.” Ladybug lamented as they ran through the pink and gold fog.

“I’ll give you a leg up check from above!” Chloé cat put in. The two flipped together Chloé landing on her hands and Ladybug on her partner’s feet. Extending their legs together Ladybug was rocketed skyward out of the cloud. She spun her yo-yo to slow her fall like a helicopter blade as she turned about looking for any disturbance in the cloud. She saw little but pink and yellow fog until finally she spotted a billowing of the haze near the Eiffel Tower.

“There you are.” Ladybug descended back to her ally. “She’s at the Eiffel Tower.” The heroine confirmed and the three set off again. Maneuvering through the cloud of mesmerizing smog was no easy task even with their weapons acting as gas masks they could barely see a few meters ahead of them.

Eventually the roof tops ran out and they dropped to street level. They weaved about between stopped cars and paralyzed Parisians as they noted the familiar landmarks that showed they had arrived.

“This is it.” Ladybug breathed.

“Ugh I can’t see a thing, cats eyes my butt.” Chloé whined trying to squint through the cloud of perfume.

“I can’t see anything either, but it’s gotta be-

Ladybug peered into the fog as a breeze parted it slightly and gasped into her rebreather at the monster she saw.

Massive thorny vines clung to the Eiffel Tower holding aloft Princess Fragrance as she poured out the massive haze. The vines coiled and coalesced into the back of a massive flower head similar to Sunflomon but much bigger and much more menacing.

A crooked toothy jaw, heartless eyes and a spiraling pinwheel of sharp beautiful purple flower petals that currently acted like a giant fan spreading the perfume cloud to the far ends of Paris.

“What is that thing?” Ladybug stepped back on instinct to avoid the piercing eyes of the monster.

“Blossomon.” Sunflomon gulped.

“Ok it’s a-a big flower, s-so what.” Chloé tried to sound strong but the hitch in her voice was obvious.

“It’s an ultimate level Digimon.” Sunflomon squealed, shaking like a leaf. “I ...I don’t know if we can stop it, especially not without Blackgatomon.” The plant cowered.

“We have to.” Ladybug grit her teeth.

“We can take it, we just have to fight smart. Blossomon is being controlled by Princess Fragrance, if we take out the akuma we stop the Digimon too.”

Chloé and Sunflomon steal their resolve. Ladybug was right. It wasn't about how strong the enemy was. The akuma was the victim. They were the one who most needed saving.

“Ok what’s the plan Ladybug?” Chloé stretched her new claws.

“We can’t fight in this cloud but there’s a big gap around Rose and her Digimon. I don’t think that means they can be affected by it but it does mean we can fight more easily once we get close.” Ladybug’s eyes darted about scanning the stage for any advantage.

“Maybe we can attack from above, or keep it distracted and get to Princess Fragrance from a different angle.”

“It can’t take us all at once, if we keep it’s attention divided we can get her.” Chloé braced herself taking a deep breath then taking the staff from her mouth and extending it.

“You first Sunflomon, get us an opening.” Ladybug twirled her yo-yo ready to charge.

“Got it!” Sunflomon stepped forward and her head began to glow.

Blossomon turned, seeing the light emanating from the cloud. Four smaller flowers unfurled from its vine mass.

“Sunshine-

“Spiral Flower!”

The words of power echoed across the Eiffel grounds followed by the sound of concrete shattering.

Marinette and Chloé turned in shock as Sunflomon was hit in an instant. One of the four smaller flowers slammed into Sunflomon’s torso like a cannonball!

“No! Lucky-

Blossomon narrowed its eyes and two more flowers launched down into the cloud seeking the hero calling out her power.

Chloé and Ladybug rolled away as the cannon shots cracked the pavement like graham crackers.

The heroes braced to dodge again but the attack ceased. Blossomon’s flowers retracted back to it as quickly as they had fired out. Ladybug pondered for a moment when it struck her.

“It can’t see us either. It knows we’re down here but can’t abandon its master.

The hero looked up at the villain above. Princess Fragrance in her part hadn’t even seemed to react to her Digimon partner launching wrecking balls into the mist. She continued to spew out more fog. This was new. Ladybug had never seen Princess Fragrance this stoic before, she could only guess at what had happened to make Rose like this.

“Ladybug!”

Her train of thought bounced track at her name.

“Ladybug where are you?” Chloé called.

“Chloé watch out! It’ll hear you!” Ladybug immediately rolled sideways as two more cannon shots lanced out at the sounds in the fog.

Chloé dove aside and rolled into a kiosk knocking over souvenir pamphlets and fliers. Blossomon zeroed in on the disturbance and fired again.

Two spiraling flowers shot out and smashed the kiosk to pieces as Chloé dodged aside again. The feline fury turned on a dime and dove trying to slash the vine but her claws didn’t even leave a mark.

“Oh come on!” Chloé leapt away as another flower blitzed the grounds.

The heiress of Paris flew aside almost stumbling into Ladybug as she did so!

Chloé stifled a yelp as Sunflomon likewise slunk out of the fog near to them.

“What was that?” Chloé whispered.

“It can’t see us in this cloud any better than we can but it can still hear us.” Ladybug whispered back.

“It’s attacks are fast as lightning we can barely dodge and one of them almost KOed your digimon!” Chloé glared at the flower beast as it went back to spinning its petals to spread the cloud more.

“We have to take out those flowers if we want to get close.” Ladybug looked around. She could try her lucky charm but it would probably just spawn another digivice thus forcing her to recharge and there was nowhere safe to transform back here. This was a bind. But they had to try something.

“Let me be a distraction.” Chloé demanded.

“Are you crazy?” Ladybug glared.

“You know it’s the best way, I’ll draw its attention and you and Sunflomon get to Princess Fragrance.” Chloé was stalwart in her determination.

“It would kill you. You saw what those flowers did.” Ladybug argued.

“I stopped a train once to remember I can take one of those flowers.”

“One maybe but not all four!” Marinette had to stifle herself. Even when she meant well Chloé knew how to drive her up a wall.

“Please you have to let me try.” Chloé begged.

“No and that’s final.” Ladybug took her hand again and held it to her. “I will not sacrifice anyone for victory, ever.”

Chloé looked down disheartened.

“Besides, I can’t lose you now when we just started becoming friends.” Marinette smiled.

The blonde smiled brightly at that.

“So you and I will distract it together.” Ladybug smirked.

“Right!”

“Sunflomon get ready!” Ladybug and Chloé dashed to the left. In a fluid motion they breathed in, took their weapons out and spun a gap in the fog with the force of their vortex then reapplied their rebreathers.

“Hey flower power over here!” Chloé jeered.

“Hit us with your best shot!” Ladybug snarled.

Blossomon glared at them and aimed its flowers. “Spiral flower!”

The heroines flipped backward wheeling back as the flowers cascaded down like meteors smashing holes in pavement as the two evade the onslaught.

“Get ready!” Ladybug planted her heels and Chloé braced as the spiraling flowers rushed toward them.

THWAM!!

Hexascale armor carved through concrete as the two heroines were driven backward by the flowers that struck them.

Ladybug and Chloé caught the spiraling projectiles holding with all their strength as the boring limbs tried to smash them.

“Hold them as long as you can!” Ladybug grit her teeth as the flower continued to push her backward through the cloud.

Sunflomon began to charge again aiming at Blossomon and its Tamer.

“Almost!”

Further and further. The drilling vine continued to push at the heroines resolve.

“Almost!” Sunflomon’s charge reached its peak.

“Almo-

Chloé hit first. Her feet fell out from under her as the square gave way to the street and with it the other obstacles. The feline heroine went rolling away as the vine shot back to its source.

“No!” Ladybug cried as she was pushed into a light pole and stunned.

Blossomon’s gaze swiveled to Sunflomon as the smaller plant fired.

Pew pew pew!

A triple shot from Princess Fragrance! The villainous mixture catalyzed and exploded as it struck the beam lancing toward them.

“She moved!” Sunflomon backpedaled only to be hammered by another spiral flower.

Chloé’s roll was finally stopped as she hit a car triggering the alarm and throwing her staff rebreather from her mouth.

“Wha? Gah!” The heiress dove aside as the car was struck by another flower cannonball.

Air!

Chloé slammed into panic mode. She’d be shut down if she breathed in. Where was her weapon? She looked around. Where had it gone?!?

“No!” She mentally screamed. She couldn’t fail Ladybug now, not after everything!

But she was running out of air. Please where was it?

“Looking for this my queen?” A voice buzzed.

Chloé looked up and had to fight the urge to either gulp, gag, or shriek as her staff was handed to her by a giant blue faced bee.

“T-thank you?” Chloé took the staff and placed it in her mouth as she stared at the creature buzzing down to float just off the ground in front of her.

It had matte yellow chitinous armor all over its body and a sting in its head just above where its visor opened revealing a round blue face with tiny cute black eyes.

“You’re Queen Bee aren’t you?” The bee Digimon asked.

“Uh yeah? How did you?” Chloé blinked in confusion.

“I knew it! I wasn’t sure when I saw you in this weird cat suit but seeing you fight I knew you had to be the queen I’ve been waiting for!” The Digimon cheered as it floated to the ground and bowed.

“I am Honeybeemon, at your service my queen.”

“Honeybeemon? You’re so... cute!” Chloé barely contained her squeal as she picked up the bee Digimon and hugged it.

“My very own Digimon and you’re the cutest thing ever! And totally my style, your colors are great!” Chloé twirled with the giggling Digimon.

“Chloé? Where are you?”

“Over here ladybug!” Chloé whispered-yelled, drawing Ladybug through the fog to the duo.

“Who is this?” Ladybug asked, looking at the Digimon.

“Ladybug this is Honeybeemon! He’s my new Digimon partner!”

“Another one huh welcome to the human world.” Ladybug nodded.

“Lovely to be here.” The digi bee answered as Sunflomon met them too.

“Oh a fellow insect plant type, finally someone relatable.” Sunflomon chuckled.

“I’m sure you’ll be big help.” Ladybug smiled. “Time for the finishing touch. Lucky charm!”

In a flash of red out of Blossomon’s range the energy built up and formed.

“Huh?” Ladybug’s heart sank as a set of car keys landed in her hand.

“What? Why wasn’t it a digivice?” Marinette’s mind raced.

“Is that thing you had earlier a Digivice? Are they important?” Chloé asked.

“Yes they help Digimon digivolve into higher levels.” Ladybug explained.

“We don’t need it, I'm already at the armor level!” Honeybeemon said proudly.

“Armor? Is that above or below champion?” Ladybug questioned.

“Above! I’m at the level between champion and ultimate and I can stay in this form all I want.” The digi bee bragged.

“Of course! Only the best for Queen Bee!” Chloé smirked then sweat dropped. “Whenever I’m Queen Bee again and not... this form.”

“If it makes you feel better you fit that costume as well as Chat Noir does.” Ladybug giggled as she shifted back to her serious position.

“Ok there’s four of us now, which means.”

“One for each flower.” The heroes and their Digimon turned to the Eiffel Tower rising out of the fog.

“All we need.” Ladybug looked at the car key in her hand and pressed her thumb to the alarm button. “Is a little distraction.”

Beep

BWOOO BWOOO BWOOO!!!

Blossomon almost jumped as suddenly the surrounding fog erupted with a symphony of alarms as every car in the streets began to blare its safety sirens!

“Spiral flower!” It cried in panic firing at the invisible enemies smashing cars to pieces with its flowers! It launched its flowers in every direction trying to quiet the cacophony! But more lights and alarms sounded, making the massive Digimon swivel in place trying to find all the targets. It’s attacks slowed. There were so many. Why wouldn’t they stop?

Blossomon prepared to fire again, that's when it saw the shadow.

Blossomon’s eyes shot upward as the black clad heroine dove from the beams above.

“Cataclysm!” Chloé cried slamming her hand onto one flower! The king exploded into rotten mulch as Blossomon howled in pain.

“Sunshine beam!” Sunlight burst from the cloud obscured by the blinking lights of the cars and destroyed another flower.

“Honey stinger!” The sunny yellow Digimon flew in from behind smashing through the other flower on the left side.

“And one more!” Ladybug called swinging in with her yo-yo and slashing the last flower with a spinning attack!

RRRRAAAOOOOOUUUU!!!

Blossomon shrieked in dismay as its weapons were destroyed. Princess Fragrance stumbled and wobbled as Blossomon reeled back its thorny tendrils coming loose from the Eiffel tower’s supports.

“Let’s end this!” Ladybug called flipping back as Chloé leapt in. The red hero grabbed her partner and swung her around throwing her toward the digital menace.

“HIIIIIIYAAAA!!!”

WHAAAM!

Chloé smashed her staff into the titanic flower forcing it to hurl its charge as it reeled from the damage.

Princess Fragrance went flying with a shriek.

“Honeybeemon the gun!” The feline ordered.

“Yes my queen! Honey stinger!” The Digimon careened through the air and shattered the perfume bottle as it flew by sending the akuma spinning away in the process.

Princess Fragrance screamed as she fell.

“Oh no Rose!” Ladybug drew her yo-yo.

“I got her!” Chloé called sprinting across the square. The feline heroine dashed as fast as she could and dove at the falling girl.

The empowered Chloé snatched the akumatized Rose from the air and rolled to safety.

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug called lashing the butterfly and releasing its purified form.

“Bye bye little butterfly.”

With one final howl of dismay Blossomon disappeared and in its place a much smaller Digimon appeared. A small red headed flower Digimon.

Princess Fragrance likewise vanished and Rose appeared in Chloé’s arms.

“Huh?” The tiny blonde squeaked. “What happened?”

“You got akumatized but we saved you don’t worry.” Chloé smiled as warmly as she could but her resolve faltered quickly as Rose stared at her.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Huh oh uh I’m quee I mean...” Chloé fumbled quickly for words. “I’m... Femme Fatale.” She settled proudly.

“Femme Fatale? Where’s Chat Noir?”

“He... needed a cat nap, I’m just temporary.” Femme Fatale sweated as her ring beeped at her. She set Rose down safely.

“Gotta bug out.” She quickly added running to Ladybug.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The hero of Paris called as he leapt away the city being cleared of perfume around them.

The duo and their Digimon landed back on the Bourgeois Hotel on Chloé’s balcony as they both transformed back.

“Not bad for a first timer.” Plagg chuckled as he floated over to Tikki. “If I ever need a new chosen I’ll keep you in mind.”

“Thanks but I think I prefer my usual hero form, I feel like I got a hairball.” Chloé responded by taking the ring off. “Here.” She handed the magical item to Marinette without complaint.

“Thank you Chloé I knew you had it in you.”

“No, thank you for giving me another chance, even if I didn’t deserve it.” Chloé rubbed her arm awkwardly trying not to meet her idol’s eyes.

“Chloé look at me.” Marinette ordered once more.

Chloé begrudgingly looked at the hero.

“Nobody is perfect, but learning from our mistakes is the next best thing, and if you keep learning and getting better... I’ll make sure you get a miraculous again.” Marinette smirked.

“Eeee thank you thank you thank you!” Chloé leapt over and hugged Marinette who yelped and immediately fell over as the kwamis and Digimon laughed.

Plagg snatched his ring from Marinette’s hand and flew off as the girls got back up and noticed the light.

A small glow emerged from Marinette’s hip and she pulled out her digivice.

“Whats it doing now?” Chloé asked as the digivice reacted.

In a burst of light and color a second bright yellow digivice appeared in front of Chloé.

“My own digivice!” She cheered taking the treasure.

Marinette glared at the item in her hand.

“You could just make those this whole time? Why have you been wasting my lucky charms?!?” She scolded the inanimate object.

“Digivices have many functions I guess.” Tikki offered with a small giggle.

“Well it’s main function is giving me a headache.” The baker’s daughter sighed repocketing the device.

With that Marinette waited a moment for Chloé to get Tikki a treat from the room service then she transformed and swung home once more.

“Plagg?” Adrien called as the kwami flew in his bedroom window. “Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone.” The model said a tinge of fear in his voice.

“You got whammied so I had to go to Ladybug for help, don’t worry I made sure to tell her how inept you were in an emergency.” The cat kwami snickered, tossing the ring to Adrien.

The young hero returned the ring to his hand where it belonged, throwing a scowl at his kwami. “You better not be slandering my good name to Ladybug.”

“What good name? I’ve never heard one.” The kwami laughed.

“Oh really! We’ll see about that!” Adrien leapt over his couch trying to grab the kwami who squealed and flew away. Blackgatomon cackled from the balcony as the two chased each other around the room soothing piano playing in the background.

As the school bell rang the next day Chloé stepped up to the front of the class.

The heiress bowed lower than anyone in the room had ever seen her and spoke clearly.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a terrible classmate up till now and I need to be better. I’ve made a lot of mistakes and I can’t make up for them all at once but I’d like to say from now on I’m going to try to be a better person. It’s what Ladybug would want.” She said to the shock and awe of the entire room.

Whispers immediately began to erupt across the room.

“Is she for real?”

“What happened.”

“Where’s the real Chloé?”

“Has she been akumatized?”

The whispers only quieted when Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood up and walked up to the front to place her hand on Chloé’s shoulder.

“Thanks for that Chloé, I’m sure the entire class looks forward to the new you.” She smiled.

“Thanks Dupa-... Marinette... thanks Marinette.” She returned the smile which of course threw the class into another stunned silence that these two lifelong rivals. Whom some in the class had known to be at war from the age of six. Were now burying the hatchet in front of everyone. As the girls returned to their seats and class started Marinette smiled.

Things were gonna get interesting from now on.

  
  


**Author Note: I don’t care what Thomas Awstruk says Chloé is not beyond redemption and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.**

**Second author note: if at any point you think it looks like I’m shooting for the Mari Harem ending, you’re right and I will also fight anyone about that too, girl deserves all the love.**

  
  
  
  



	8. The Unrivaled Rivals

“Our experiments have been quite fruitful.” Hawkmoth mused aloud as Dinobeemon crawled aimlessly around the dome like sanctum.

“Yes master, we have even coaxed a Digimon to the ultimate level, it will only be a matter of time before we acquire the treasures you seek.” The buzzing voice was accompanied by the peeling of metal as the creature’s claws dug into the walls. The beast was becoming more and more stir crazy as Hawkmoth would not permit it to roam the rest of the mansion like Hawkmon.

The bird Digimon had been joined at the hip to Nathalie since her last fainting spell.

“There is one last experiment I wish to try so we can begin the real work.” Hawkmoth’s sickening smile drew Digimon from the wall to slink next to its master.

“Yes? What? Do tell.”

Hawkmoth drew a butterfly to his hand.

“We must see if a Digimon alone can be akumatized and if so just how far I can push their powers.” The villain grinned maliciously as his partner practically bounced with excitement.

“Do it master, akumatized me! I will be Unstoppable!” The Digimon all but begged.

“No!” Hawkmoth snapped.

The Digimon shot back then slunk toward its master low to the ground to show submission.

“Why not my master? Have I not been of great use?” The Digimon asked.

“Of course you have,dear partner.” Hawkmoth’s sultry words waxed the chimera’s ears. “You are invaluable which is why I can’t use you as a test subject, we must find another to use first. To make sure there are no unwanted side effects.” The villain gently patted the Digimon as he reached out with his power looking for a target.

Dinobeemon stiffened and looked up it’s own senses detecting a strong Digimon entering the area.

“Oh master I believe I have found the perfect subject.” It chuckled darkly. “Oh yes.” Insectoid eyes gleamed reflecting a large shape in their soulless depths. “The perfect subject.”

“Really!” Adrien gasped. Every cell of the young model’s body was vibrating. “Father will let me have a Digimon!”

“We have discussed it and have come to the conclusion that as things stand it is safer for you to have a Digimon of your own.” Nathalie stated not a drop of emotion in her tone as usual.

“If you’d like we can look into- Oooph!”

Nathalie was cut off as Adrien suddenly hugged her.

“Thank you thank you, tell father he’s the best. I already know the perfect Digimon for me.” Adrien grinned ear to ear and ran back to his room.

Nathalie, still a little shocked from the sudden affection, quickly sobered herself. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be shocked.” The Secretary sighed. Hawkmon stifled a chuckle next to her. “Just be ready for your fencing competition!” She called after him.

“Pleeeeease.” Adrien begged.

Blackgatomon stared at him.

“You want me to what?” The Digimon’s irked expression was apparent.

“Dedigivolve so I can take you to fencing and school, it won’t be that bad plus you could get out more!” Adrien pleaded.

The digital feline cringed.

“But I hate my rookie form, it’s so lame.” He scowled.

“You can digivolve back any time we’re alone I’ll keep the digivice nearby, pleeeeease.” Adrien was on his knees now begging. He groveled less with Ladybug. The Digimon even noticed this.

“You might as well, I know this room seems cool now but it does get boring quickly.” Plagg added floating by with a slice of cheese.

“Hnnnng... fine.” Blackgatomon stood up and took in a breath.

The digivice at Adrien’s hip beeped a bit as Blackgatomon glowed then was replaced by a white light that slowly warped and dulled into a new slightly smaller shape.

Adrien’s look of astonishment slowly turned into a brilliant smile. This was too perfect.

“Come oooooooon.” Lalamon begged floating in circles above Marinette as she worked. The young designer sat at her sewing machine, needles in her mouth.

“Nope.” She smirked as she worked, hands moving slowly and smoothly.

“Just tell me what it iiiiisss.” Lalamon pouted. Or it would have if it had lips, instead it was more like a hollow eyed disappointment emoji.

“Not happening.” Marinette giggled at the Digimon’s dismay.

“You already finished your design for Jagged Stone. You have no school work left. What are you making?!?” The Digimon all but wailed.

Marinette continued to giggle at the Digimon’s woe. Even Tikki was stifling giggles.

“It’s a special project, don’t worry about it.” Marinette was almost ready to move onto the next part of said project when a knock came at the trap door above her bed.

“Huh?” She looked up at the roof. “Now what?” Marinette quickly looked at the clock and calendar. She needed to leave soon to watch Adrien and Kagami’s fencing competition. 

She quickly climbed up to her bed and pushed at the door.

“I swear to god if it’s Chat Noir after free croissants again I’m gonna strangle him with his belt.” The last word caught in her throat as she poked her head outside and gaped at the sight.

Kneeling on her roof, barely fitting in the small space was a massive humanoid being. Marinette’s eyes struggling to move up and up passed ripped black jeans, rippling muscles, and a straight sword the size of her mother until finally she came to the face of this person and found it to not be a person at all.

“Hello.” Said a face that reminded her of the Chronicles of Narnia. “Are you the hero Ladybug?” 

The level of shocked Marinette was feeling at the moment couldn’t be measured by words. It felt like her jaw dropped so hard it looped around and hit her in the back of the head.

“Uh uh uh w-who’s asking?” She squeaked.

“I am Leomon and I need your help.” The massive lion headed man spoke apologetically.

“Uh I’d invite you in... but I don’t think you’d fit.” The stunned designer sputtered.

“No need, I am fine out here.” The Digimon responded.

“Marinette who are you talking to?” Lalamon asked, floating up next to her.

“Whoa!!! Leomon!” The plant gasped.

“You know him?” Marinette requested.

“Leomon is famous in the digital world! One of the most noble warriors of all time!” Lalamon squealed seeing the Digimon in person. 

The lion man gave a slight huff. 

“I don’t know about all that. I just try to do what I can for everyone.” He replied sternly though Marinette could swear she saw a bit of blush form on his fuzzy face.

“If you really are a noble Digimon I’ll definitely help if I can.” The designer smiled brightly trying to hide her still present panic.

“Though first of all how did you know I was Ladybug?”

“I followed my nose.” The Digimon stated as though it were obvious.

“After your last bout I followed the scent of baked goods to this establishment. Though I nearly got lost along the way. This city is full of bakeries, I can see why Digimon flocked here.” He nodded in thought.

Marinette sweat dropped but didn’t comment on that particular weakness. She had tried every shampoo and conditioner on the market and still couldn’t help but smell like fresh bread when she left the house. Not that there weren’t worse things to smell like but she didn’t need Lila or old Chloé to have extra ammo.

“So what’s the problem?” She finally asked ready to get things going and get the giant very obvious lion man off her roof.

“Aww yes of course.” Leomon began. “I believe my arch rival Ogremon has come to this city. I tracked him here from the portal we came through in Saint-Denis.” 

“The portals reached all the way to Saint-Denis!” Marinette paled. “I didn’t realize this situation was so widespread.” The girl grimaced.

“I’m afraid it’s much more extensive than that.” Leomon said gravely. The beastman reached over to the radio, sat on Marinette’s roof balcony and tapped it. 

Immediately the radio came to life blaring news from around the world roughly translated to french.

“There has been another sighting of a large Digimon in Shanghai.”

“New York hero Majestia battles yet another Digimon in Central Park West.”

“Reports are coming in of a yeti like creature battling local heroes here in the streets of Rio.”

“The giant turtle appears to have a city on its back. It’s currently headed toward the Ivory Coast.” 

Marinette almost fell back down into her room. She hadn’t realized in the week following the defeat of Datamon that the Digimon issue had gone global. 

The barrier was already completely broken. Could she even fix it with her miraculous ladybugs anymore? This was a nightmare.

Leomon shut off the radio.

“Ogremon is a fearless combatant and lives for challenge, if he’s here it will not take him long to start a ruckus but I fear if he allies with the villain that lurks in Paris’ shadows he may become too strong for me to handle alone.” Leomon stated darkly.

“Hawkmoth wouldn’t turn down the offer, I know that.” Marinette sighed. “I have to go, civilian appearances and all that.” Marinette chided quickly.

“Of course, my apologies!” Leo stammered. “My presence here has no doubt made you vulnerable to scrutiny. I should have been more careful.”

“Don’t worry. Luckily between Akuma’s and Digimon. Paris doesn't notice weird things as quickly anymore.” Marinette dug around beneath her and pulled out a small parcel.

“Here take this.” Marinette placed a small clicker in Leomon’s hand.

The Digimon examined it confused.

“It’s tied to this.” Marinette held up a small cat shaped alarm identical to the one she’d given to Chat Noir during her trip to New York.

“Press that button if you spot Ogremon and I’ll come help as soon as I can.” Marinette assured with a bright smile.

“Thank you, I knew I came to the right person.” Leomon gave a quick scan of his surroundings then leapt away down to the street.

There was a brief sound of car horns and tires screeching.

“Sorry!” Came a gruff shout as Leomon rounded a corner.

“He seems... nice.” Marinette thought aloud. 

“He does but don’t you have to be somewhere?” Tikki added.

“Huh?” Marinette looked at the time in her phone and squealed.

“I’M LAAAAATE!!!”

Marinette came running into the school at breakneck speed immediately spotting the obvious red uniform of Kagami as she speed walked toward the stands.

“Hey Kagami!” She smiled.

“Hello Marinette, I’m glad you could make it.” Kagami returned the expression.

“Are you kidding, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The designer laughed.

“How many times did you fall over running here?” Kagami asked, not to break the tone.

“Only five, a new record.” Marinette shot back, also evenly spoken.

“You can take a lot of punishment, that’s a good quality to have.” The fencer smirked.

“One of my many talents, like being able to tell when you’re joking despite there being no change in your voice.” 

There was a brief pause then the two girls burst into giggles and gave a quick hug to one another.

“Alright I have to get a seat, good luck!” Marinette waved as she ran by with Lalamon floating after her.

“Enjoy watching me defeat Adrien.” Kagami called after her.

“Don’t be so sure!”

“I will.”

“Oh I like her, she’s as sharp as that sword in her hand.” Lalamon giggled as Marinette took a seat in the stands. 

“Yeah she’s great I’m glad we could become friends, especially since trying to beat her is way too hard.” Marinette stuck out her tongue as she cringed at her past self. “Even teamed up with Chloé I couldn’t compete with her.” Marinette sighed.

“Wow she must be crazy strong! I wonder if she has a Digimon partner.” The hovering plant looked around.

“I doubt it, her mother is almost as strict as Adrien’s father, if not more so.” Marinette scanned the competition floor for her real target. 

As Lalamon looked around she spotted something even more interesting as her eyes zeroed in on a small Digimon scowling off to the side next to one of the benches the competitors sat at between breaks.

The small puppy Digimon noticed it was being watched locking eyes with Lalamon.

Lalamon stared for a moment... then twisted in the smuggest expression the botanical beast could muster.

The digi dog Salamon immediately narrowed its eyes in a frustrated scowl.

“That damn weed is never gonna let me live this down.” Salamon snarled internally. He was absolutely gonna let Adrien have it when he got back. Making him dedigivolve into this unnecessarily adorable form. Ridiculous!

It was always hard to pick Adrien out of the crowd at fencing matches since she couldn’t see his gorgeous face. Marinette kept a keen eye out as she dug her cheering poster out of her bag and got ready. She already had the events schedule memorized so she knew he was one of the first matches. 

As Marinette was busy searching Plagg took the chance to phase into her bag.

“Why hello sugar cube.” He said flirtatiously.

“Why hello cheese ball.” Came a voice he wasn’t expecting.

Plagg whipped around to find Longg sitting and munching on a macaroon next to Tikki.

“What is noodle face doing here?” The kwami huffed.

“Ladybug was warned about a dangerous Digimon coming to the area before she came here so she thought it would be best to bring an extra miraculous along in case anything happened.” Tikki explained between bites.

“Oh really more Digimon problems go figure.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “Everything is Digimon this and Digimon that lately. As if akuma alone weren’t bad enough.” 

“Some are definitely crazier than others but the same can be said of humans.” Tikki pointed out.

“I know but how is Adrien supposed to realize his feelings for Marinette with distractions like giant flowers and flesh eating beetles all over!” Plagg snapped.

“I didn’t know you cared about that Plagg.” Tikki arched a tiny brow.

“He doesn’t he just doesn’t want to lose when my chosen acknowledges her feelings first.” Longg chuckled.

“I’m not positive your choice knows what feelings are, have you met her?” Plagg questioned.

“She is stalwart and noble; she makes just as good a prince as princess.” The dragon kwami remained confident.

“Hey hold on!” Tikki scowled. “Have you other kwami been taking bets on my chosen’s love life again?” 

“No.” Said the cat.

“Yes.” Said the dragon.

“Traitor.” 

“You’re all dumb obviously Marinette is in love with-

“Adrien!” Marinette cheered as the model stepped up to his first match giving a quick wave before putting on his fencing mask and taking his stance across from Kagami.

Marinette wasn’t the only one closely watching this bout. High above on the roof of the school looking down into the central section was a small Digimon. Tan furred and sporting beautiful black armor like a tiny samurai. The little digimon’s green eyes watched the fencers closely probing their every move. This was its favorite place in Paris so far. 

Scouring the city for a tamer had shown the tiny Digimon many amazing sights. Large buildings, fast cars, gorgeous views and more than once all of the above again but on fire. This Digimon wanted a strong tamer, one that would bring out the best in it and that he could bring the best out of in turn. The question was who? There were many fine fighters at this competition but.

He stared at the match currently going on. The red fighter was fierce and precise, almost scary. The other was relaxed and fluid each movement driven by a desire to keep the fight going not to end it.

“A good option.”The Digimon thought. “But it sensed this human already had a partner. The red one on the other hand. 

Kagami was as ferocious as ever. Adrien actually had to put on his game face. It was a good thing he had this mask on or everyone would know he was grinning ear to ear just like every time he followed his lady into battle. This was one of his few moments when he could cut loose and he reveled in it. 

Parry, Parry, thrust, dive, riposte!

Adrien chuckled a little to himself as he kept the match in its comfort zone. Adrien knew Kagami’s moves well enough but her physicality could almost match him even as Chat Noir. She was born for sword play that was obvious, but Adrien had a few moves of his own. Fighting akuma day in and day out had done nothing but sharpen Adrien’s prowess with a weapon and he’d gone toe to toe with Kagami when she was powered up into Riposte and Oni-Chan. 

Adrien’s speed increased. The match turned in his favor. He presses her back. He could tell from her stance her expression was cross. She was cute when she was angry. Like his lady.

“An opening!”

Adrien staggered and countered as an epée soared past his head.

In the brief second he’d thought of Ladybug his opponent capitalized. Kagami was back on the attack pushing Adrien to the edge. This was a little too like him. Who could blame him? He was in love. These things happen!

“Go Adrien!” Came the cheer of Marinette from the stands.

Those words cut through Adrien’s panic. Marinette still believed in him. She was something else. Her creativity and kindness astounded him. If she was cheering him on he was unstoppable!

“It’s not over.” Adrien rallied.

The fencers clashed. Now it was time for the match to end. The victor would be decided with the next strike.

Kagami wasn’t slowing down either. The two fencers lunged. This was it!

Fwap

BOOM!!!

The building shuddered. Adrien and Kagami both tripped, crashing together in a pile of limbs. 

Marinette’s jaw dropped for the second time today but she gasped even more when she saw the source of the crash!

The front door of the school had once again been blown clean off its hinges. The competition floor backed away as a large shape walked through the dust cloud.

Huge green muscles stepped from the entrance lumbering toward the competitors.

Adrien and Kagami struggled to extricate themselves from each other and stood as the monster... the ogre scanned its surroundings.

Marinette knew immediately things had gone the exact opposite way she’d wanted them to. Instead of coming to help her new ally she was now without a way to signal him.

The heroine watched the Digimon. He was large and bright green with wild grey hair and a huge mouth full of teeth. He was covered in muscle and spikes and warts dotted his hide. Each thick muscled forearm was wrapped in either studded leather or some sort of red gauze. 

But the most striking feature was his eyes. He wasn’t like the akuma controlled Digimon she’d faced before. There was a certain intelligence in his eyes. Sizing up everyone in the room. A shudder went through Marinette as his eyes lingered a little longer on her than on the rest of the crowd. 

“Well well well.” Said the gravelly voice as the Digimon stepped forward content that all eyes were on it.

“I was told there was a gathering of warriors here but all I see is a bunch of puny humans waving toothpicks.” The ogre laughed at its own joke.

Adrien took a step back ready to make a hasty retreat to transform but Kagami stepped forward.

“You are not welcome here, leave now or we will show you what warriors we are.”

“We will?” Adrien gulped as Kagami raised her sword at the Digimon.

Ogremon for his part was actually somewhat taken aback that someone actually stood up to him. He blinked a few times then started chortling.

“Hahaha you wanna fight me with that tiny poker.” The Digimon held his sides in jest then brandished his huge muscular arm.

“You couldn’t even cut me with that tiny-

*shwing shwing shwang*

-Huh?” Ogremon blinked. He looked down at the red bands on his forearm and noted the letter K had been cut into it perfectly.

Immediately the digimon’s face contorted into anger.

“You miserable brat I’ll squish you for that!” Ogremon roared! Reaching behind himself he pulled forth a large club that was made of bone though the bone of what Marinette didn’t care to think as the instrument was almost as large as Marinette herself. He brought the club down at Kagami smashing the school floor like cardboard.

Ogremon looked proud of himself until the dust cleared and Kagami appeared directly adjacent to his crater unscathed.

“How did you?!?” Ogremon’s question was answered with an epee in his face, particularly right below where the beast’s nose would be if his colossal mouth left any room for one. 

So it was that when Kagami pressed her sword forward and flicked it upward it whacked the neon neanderthal right in his massive brow.

The howl Ogremon released was more of humiliation than actual pain as he grabbed his sore noggin!

“You little cretin I’m gonna crush you like a bug!” Ogremon roared, lashing out with his club. “Pummel Whack!” 

Kagami flipped backward as the bone club obliterated the spot she’d been standing.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ogremon lunged, chasing Kagami across the gym floor and onto the bleachers. He raised his club to swing again then froze.

Kagami’s facade broke a bit as Ogremon howled yet again this time from an epee in a much less appreciated location.

Adrien backpedaled, pulling his sword from Ogremon’s rear.

“Run Kagami!” The model yelped as Ogremon’s attention switched entirely to the fleeing blonde.

“I’m gonna bash that pretty face right off your shoulders human!” Ogremon growled, whipped around, and scattered chairs and equipment as he did.

Kagami raised her hands to block the debris but with a sudden yank the girl was rapidly pulled across the gymnasium.

“Hey there, you looked like you could use some help.” Ladybug said with a mischievous smile as Kagami landed in her arms.

“I had it handled.” Kagami refuted somewhat coldly.

“Really? Well then I guess you don’t need this?” Ladybug asked, holding up the small wooden treasure box. 

“Well I suppose if you’re offering.” Kagami smirked cheekily.

“Gotcha!” Ogremon cheered as he grasped Adrien by his leg and held him upside up in an easy hitting position. “Now I’m gonna knock some manners into you!” The green meanie snarled jabbing his club in Adrien’s face.

“Ugh could you make it quick.” Adrien plugged his nose in distress. “Your breath is worse than my cat’s stinky Camembert cheese.” 

Ogremon was seeing red. “You little brat I don’t know what Camembert cheese is but after I’m done with you I’m gonna make sure your coffin is made out of it!”

“Oh please anything but that.” Adrien gulped.

“Enough talk I’m gonna-YOW!!!” Ogremon’s threat faltered as a flash of red slashed his arm. No sooner did Ogremon catch a glimpse that an R had just been carved into his other arm wrap than a yo-yo wrapped around Adrien and pulled him free of the digimon’s grasp and into Ladybug’s arms.

“Get your hands off my friend!” Ladybug smirked, catching the model gently.

“I’m your friend?” Adrien asked gleefully.

For a brief moment the heroine’s inner Marinette sputtered before regaining her composure.

“Uh a-All of Paris is my friend.” She quickly stated.

“Cool.” Adrien smiled dreamily.

Ladybug fought her inner screaming as Ogremon swatted away Ryuko and raised his fist which began to sizzle and steam.

“So you’re that hero lady what’s it I’ve been hearing about.” Ogremon snarled.

“Lady what’s it?” Ladybug frowned. Had this Digimon never seen a ladybug before? Was there no ladybugmon?

“Let’s see if you’re as tough as they say.” Ogremon snarled then with startling ferocity his steaming fist burst with purple flames!

Ryuko gaped at the attack and called out. “Ladybug look out!”

Ladybug and Adrien’s jaws both dropped at the flaming hand curling into a ball.

“Fist of the Supreme King!” Ogremon called the words of power as a horrifying specter of his own face appeared in the flames on his fist and launched out as he punched toward the hero and her crush!

Ladybug squealed, lashing out with her Yo-Yo snagging onto the roof and pulling herself and Adrien to safety as the competition bleachers were annihilated!

“Whoa that was close!” Adrien gulped as Ladybug set him down.

“Stay here I’ll deal with this chump in no time.” Ladybug winked and turned taking her digivice from her hip. “Time to send this ogre back to the swamp.”

“Lalamon digivolve to! Sunflomon!”

Descending from the sky the giant flower crashed into the school and tackled the ogre pushing him through the doorway of the school.

Ogremon rolled backward landing in the street as Sunflomon landed guarding the school and the people within.

“Hmph I have no time for softies like you.” Ogremon snorted and grabbed a car parked outside. His claws sank into the metal and he hurled the sedan into Sunflomon!

THWOK!!!

Sunflomon groaned, pinned between the car and the school wall.

“Hey!”

Ogremon turned as Ladybug came flying around the side of the school spinning into a dynamic impact!

“How dare you attack Adrien!” Ladybug growled pushing Ogremon back several yards.

“Ha! Mad I almost splattered your boyfriend!” The Digimon taunted even as he admired the bruise on his arm from Ladybug’s attack.

“H-he’s not my boyfriend!” Ladybug stammered face as red as her suit. “He’s just a very good friend!”

If Ogremon could look less impressed it would be a feat of expression. 

“Whatever kid just hit me with another attack like that.” The Digimon raised his fists.

“You... want me to hit you?” Ladybug blinked.

“Of course! How can I show I’m the best around if I don’t beat the toughest opponents!” Ogremon grinned a toothy grin. “I heard Ladybug was the toughest person around here so I knew if I could beat you I’d be ready for my rematch with my arch rival Leomon!” 

Ladybug felt her stomach drop a little. She had faced many enemies from Hawkmoth’s entourage of akuma but none truly matched this mind set. Ogremon really only saw this as a work out leading up to his next bout with Leomon. Ladybug and Sunflomon were footnotes to him.

“You’re crazy!”

“Ha, don’t try to take the high ground.” The Digimon jeered. “I can see it in your eyes. Defeating your opponents is the best part of your week!” 

“I’ll make you eat those words!” Ladybug growled and charged.

Ogremon raised his club to meet her.

“Pummel whack!”

Ladybug, fueled by the anger she felt from both Ogremon’s statement and his attempted smashing of Adrien, spun her yo-yo as fast as she could as she brought it to clash with the massive bone club. The speed and ferocity picked up like nothing before. As she swung the yo-yo the magical instrument caught fire with the speed it struck the mighty bone club!

CRASH!!! BOOM!!!

The hero and the ogre shot apart! Ogremon skidded backward feet digging a trench through the concrete until he impacted a small car and flipped over it with another loud thud.

Ladybug went flying almost three blocks before she could lasso a flagpole to stop her momentum.

“What was that?” The heroine painted. She looked at her yo-yo but found it in no different condition than ever.

“Haha! Now that’s more like it!” Ogremon grunted pushing the car out of his way. “Bring it on ladybug! I can do this all day-

“Lightning dragon!”

CRACK!!!

A bolt of lightning struck down on Ogremon as he raised his club. The green meanie sizzled and fell backward as Ryuko materialized next to Ladybug. 

“Are you ok Ladybug?” The dragonette asked.

“Yeah I-I’m fine.” Ladybug stuttered a bit still unsure of what just happened. 

“Ok now I’m mad.” Ogremon snarled, pushing himself up again. He started to step forward when a dark shape flipped over him.

POW!!!

Chat’s staff clocked the Digimon between the eyes.

THOCK!!!

Blackgatomon took out the ogre’s legs sending the Digimon sprawling on its back.

“Uuuugh.” Ogremon blinked a few times letting his eye sight reset as another large shape appeared over him.

Sunflomon stood hefting the car she’d been hit with earlier.

“Now I know what you’re thinking, ‘should I hit him with that car?’ and the answer may surprise-

WHAM!!!

The flower Digimon dropped the sedan in the other green Digimon then flew over to land with Ladybug and the others.

Ogremon pushed the car off his face and stood up cracking his neck as he examined his opponents.

“Five on one, good I can stop the warm up and get serious.” The Digimon clenched it’s fists.

“Getting hit with lightning was a warm up?” Ryuko blinked.

“Who is this guy?” Chat asked already out of the loop.

“His name is Ogremon, a Digimon named Leomon told me about him earlier today but I didn’t expect to find him so soon.” Ladybug explained.

Ogremon pulled back his fist as it ignited again.

“Fist of the supreme king!”

BOOM!!!

The heroes scattered converging on the digital bully.

Chat dove in but a quick block and chop sent him flying. Sunflomon dropped in for the pin pushing Ogremon back and onto the ground.

“I think it’s time I gave you the boot!” Ogremon snarled and kicked Sunflomon off.

“But he isn’t wearing boots.” Sunflomon groaned against the wall it landed in. 

Ogremon leapt back up right as Ladybug and Ryuko crashed into him like a freight train.

“Time to tear down some walls!”

“With his head!”

The two heroines dug in their feet pushing the Digimon through the wall of the nearest building and kept on going. The three smashed together through wall after wall until they burst through onto the next street still forcing Ogremon backward.

“Grrrrr cut it out!” The Digimon snarled and grabbed the two and hurled them over his shoulders. 

Blackgatomon was next at bat a flurry of punches peppered the troll’s defenses.

“You a quick little gnat!” Ogremon was in the zone now his free hand moved at blinding speed blocking the punches like swatting flies until finally he grabbed the digi cat and chucked it into the distance just as Sunflomon landed down the street.

“Oh so you wanna quick draw this time huh.” Ogremon flexed his fingers.

“You need to stop.” Sunflomon grunted summoning the sunlight to its head.

“Sunshine-

“Fist of the-

  * Beeeeaaaamm”
  * Supreme king!”



The entire block shook at the collision. Cars slid from the shockwave and windows shattered.

Ogremon braced for the dust cloud but not for what emerged from it.

With a triumphant battle cry Chat Noir burst from the smoke showering the Digimon with hammering blows from his bow staff.

Ogremon backpedaled deflecting shots with his club.

“You’re tough little kitty I’ll give you that but you’re no lion!” Ogremon brought down his club with a savage pummel whack but Chat dodged left circling the ogre in the moment of pause after the attack.

“I may not be a lion but you’re definitely no ladybug!” Chat grit his teeth and swung his staff at the most vulnerable spot he could target.

WHACK!!!

Every ounce of breath erupted from Ogremon’s lungs in one motion as the Digimon crumbled.

Ryuko and Ladybug both cringed in the distance.

The ogre Digimon struggled to turn clutching his damaged groin. Stumbling. Crawling until he took a knee facing his adversary. It looked like the Digimon was struggling not to hurl. His other leg buckled and he ended up on both knees, one arm coming up to steady himself on the tall standing Chat Noir.

An inaudible conversion ran between Chat and Ogremon’s eyes. The hero’s smirk drove a flame to rise in the digimon’s eyes as his hand closed tightly on Chat’s shoulder.

Realizing his failed gambit a bit too late Chat was abruptly thrown over Ogremon’s head and into the distance. The Digimon struggled to stand still woozy.

“Ok.” Ogremon said, finally standing again. “Now I’m really mad.” His gaze fell down the street as Ryuko landed in her kendo stance. 

“Hmph so you’re one of those types huh.” Ogremon shocked the young hero by taking a kendo pose of his own with his club instead of a sword.

Ryuko’s eyes widened in shock. “You know kendo?” 

“In my everlasting question to defeat Leomon I have mastered many fighting styles!” The Digimon said triumphantly. 

Ryuko fought the urge to grimace and retained her neutral face as she charged to clash with the ogre.

“I like this sword much better for you.” Ogremon remarked as they pushed at eachother.

“You recognize me?” Kagami said, shocked.

“I never forget an opponent, I recognize your eyes, they’re the same as mine.” His huge mouth contorted into what Ryuko assumed was a smirk. 

“I am nothing like you.” She spat.

“Oh aren’t you? I can tell. The ferocity and skill of your attacks. You have a rival too that you want to beat.” There was a dark intelligence in his words. It reminded Kagami of when she was akumatized. The way Hawkmoth whispered in your mind that he understood you and wanted to help you.

“It's not about beating them.” Ryuko began. “Beating them won’t make me better. It will make me alone. I want them to see me, to look to me to-

“To acknowledge you.” Ogremon finished.

“I know that feeling, which is how I know-” He pushed her back and raised his club. “-That you’re a worthy opponent!”

CRASH!!!

A black and copper blur struck Kagami from the side pushing her out of the way of the bone shattering attack that would have destroyed any attempt to block. 

The heroine slid across the street and upon her halt looked at the creature that had saved her.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“I’m Ryudamon.” The armored beast said with its shockingly old and wide eyes. 

“Hey!” Ogremon snorted in displeasure.

“Wait your turn, that one's mine to pound on-oooph!” Ogremon yelped as Sunflomon plowed into him like a bus.

The Digimon dug his meaty hand into the road and stopped his momentum as the heroes reunited in full force.

“Now we’re talkin.” Ogremon’s fist ignited.

“Fist of the-

-Tap tap tap-

“Huh?” Ogremon turned to the tapping on his shoulder and came face to face with a big furry mug.

“Hey man forget about me?” 

“AAAAHHH!!!”

POW!!!

Ogremon went flying as he was clobbered by a fuzzy fist.

Chat and Ryuko gaped.

Ladybug smiled bright and called out. “Leomon!”

“That’s Leomon?” Chat looked at the ten foot tall lion man who had muscles stacked on his muscles then sheepishly covered his own abs. “I need to start working out more.”

Ogremon struggled to his feet and growled.

“Leomon!” Ogremon’s tone reminded Marinette of how Chloé used to say ‘Dupain-Cheng’. “How did you find me?”

“Well I saw a bunch of explosions in the distance and thought ‘hmm who could that be?’” The lion man placed a hand on his sword hilt.

“Your smart alic jabs won’t save you this time Leomon!” Ogremon’s fist ignited.

“Then I’ll just jab you with my fist instead.” Leomon mocked. “Don’t worry Ladybug I can handle it from here.” Leomon’s fist sparked with glowing flames.

“Fist of the supreme king!”

“Fist of the beast king!”

Burning lion heads met burning ogre faces shaking the street and shattering windows down the entire block. 

Ladybug and company braced for the impact.

“So much power!” Ladybug felt her feet sliding back.

“I’ve never seen ferocity like that even from my mother.” Ryuko shuddered.

“I’ve fought your mother, that's impressive.” Chat grunted trying to catch his balance.

“Leomon and Ogremon are on another level entirely, they may just be champions but they're already releasing more power than Blossomon was!” Ladybug slid back into Sunflomon’s hand as the Digimon braced for another titanic clash.

“Leomon and Ogremon are known throughout the digital world as warriors of fortune the elite among the masses, sovereigns and villains alike beg for their aid.” Blackgatomon explained. 

The two great rivals left nothing on the battlefield as their fists and weapons clashed and clattered. 

Each blow transitioned from one fighting style the next. Kendo, judo, taekwondo, Krav Maga, and a dozen other fighting styles that Kagami and Ryudamon pointed out as they appeared.

“This is getting intense are you sure we shouldn’t step in?” Chat asked as another furious trade of punches launched the two digimon away from each other.

“He can do it, I know he can.” Ladybug resolved. “But no one said we had to stay quiet.

“Go Leomon!” The heroes cheered.

The panting Digimon heard the cheers and took up his fighting stance once more.

Ogremon heard the cheers and growled.

“Curse you Leomon always stealing the spotlight! I’ll crush you for this!” Ogremon’s anger reached its breaking point. 

Just what a certain someone was waiting for.

Spiraling metal shutters opened and pure white butterflies scattered.

“Awww Dinobeemon you were right this Digimon is perfect for our test.” The villain grinned with malevolence. He clasped a butterfly in his hands and released it into the air.

“Go my akuma and evilize this Digimon!”

As Ogremon and Leomon prepared to attack again the purple butterfly phased into the digimon’s club and a purple visor appeared over his eyes.

“Hello Ogremon, I am Hawkmoth.” The villain spoke with his silver tongue. “Your rival has shown you up and stolen your spotlight, I know this feeling all too well so allow me to give you the power to defeat him once and for all.”

Ogremon growled. “Sounds good to me, fork it over and I’ll smash anyone in my way!” The Digimon snarled as purple miasma began to rise up from beneath his feet.

“No!” Ladybug cried. They weren’t fast enough. Leomon had seemed so sure before, he had every advantage. Ladybug thought for sure he would defeat Ogremon before this became a problem but now it was a whole new world of trouble!

The miasmic smog swallowed Ogremon and expanded, forming an ovular shape.

“Is that?”

“An egg.” 

Ryuko and Chat stared in shock and horror as they witnessed something entirely new. This wasn’t like the Akumatizations they’d seen before. Not simply washing over the victim but expanding beyond. What could this mean.

Leomon stood his ground but his instincts were on high alert. 

As the heroes watched the purplish egg popped like a balloon raining brackish tears that sank into the ground as a now massive Ogremon stepped forth.

His overall shape hadn’t changed but he was now twice his original size and a sickening almost faded purple color like printer paper that had run out of black ink. But most horrifying of all were his eyes. No longer the intelligent warriors eyes now they were pupilless and pure white with sickening reddish veins pulsing at the edges.

“Now my digi villain bring me the miracu-

Hawkmoth froze mid sentence and slammed his hands over his ears as did all of the heroes present at the scene as Ogremon released a deafening sound.

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!

The ground trembled and the heroes struggled not to be knocked off their feet by the sheer force of the scream. Even the street below his feet cracked as Ogremon roared like a wild beast.

“Master?”

“Hawkmoth!”

Dinobeemon and Nathalie both rushed to the villain’s side as he fell to one knee.

“Such primal fury!” Hawkmoth gasped. “I had no idea such a ferocity could exist in a pile of data.” 

Ogremon howled and snarled as the energy flowed through his body then his savage eyes locked on Leomon as the Digimon took a step back to reassess his position.

That was all the time Ogremon allowed.

In an instant the giant’s hand closed in Leomon’s head and smashed him backward into the nearest building!

Leomon felt the air leave his lungs as the wild Digimon didn’t stop and smashed him into the wall, pushing him into a stone structure until the wall caved behind him throwing him into a lobby.

“What happened to him?” Ladybug paled.

“Maybe I can help.” Ryudamon aimed the jewel on its head at its tamer‘s hand.

From the grapefruit sized ruby adorning the furry samurai’s head a light burst into Ryuko’s hand and formed into an odd reddish triangular shaped device with a screen in the center and strap running off the top.

“What is this?” Ryuko asked, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the battle.

“Your digivice.” Ryudamon answered calmly.

“That’s a digivice?” Chat asked.

“Why is it different than ours?” Ladybug questioned.

“I have searched for a partner for a long time.” Ryudamon’s eyes bored into Ryuko’s soul. “I have waited a long time for you my tamer.”

Ryuko was quiet for a moment but brought from her trance by another crash as Ogremon continued his pursuit of Leomon.

“Then I better not let you down.” 

In response to Ryuko’s words the digivice reacted creating a compass like hologram around its screen aiming at Ogremon. A blurry image of the Digimon formed on this expanded screen and writing in Japanese began to form. Gibberish to the other heroes was natural for Ryuko.

“Ogremon... Akuma mode.” She read.

“Champion level, dark beast type. Special attack: Savage Pummel Whack.”

“That doesn’t sound friendly.” Chat gulped. “Hey wait how’d you do that?” Chat asked pushing the buttons on his digivice. “What are these buttons even for?”

CRASH!

“No time to figure it out!” Ladybug shouted. “Heroes! Times to work for a living!”

Ogremon barely seemed to notice when Ladybug kicked him square in the head but when Ryuko and Chat joined in the colossus finally budget being pushed away from his target.

Leomon staggered to his feet crawling from the rubble.

“Urgh I was careless and let the battle carry on too long.” He grunted.

“It’s our fault too I shouldn’t have let you fight alone, I should be better than that.” Ladybug wilted.

“Apologies later we have a big problem!” Sunflomon whimpered as Ogremon Akuma mode locked his soulless eyes on the heroes.

“Here he comes!” 

The ogre akuma charged like a muscley freight train barreling through the heroes and their Digimon like bowling pins! Ogremon let out another earth trembling roar as the heroes piled on him trying to slow him down but he threw them off without batting an eye.

“He’s gone completely wild.” Hawkmoth said icily. “Perhaps this was a bad idea, he could damage the miraculous! I must reign him in.” The villain raised his hand and clenched casting pain through the akuma’s body but all it did was make the beast roar and rampage that much harder.

“It doesn’t even notice when I inflict pain on it, it’s too far gone I have to take back my power.” Hawkmoth lamented. A defeat like this was humiliating but one lost chance was nothing special he could recover in less than a day.

Hawkmoth clenched his hand once more and tried to release the akuma.

But it didn’t.

Ogremon roared walking through Sunflomon’s laser unbridled as Hawkmoth watched confused through the monster’s eyes.

“Why isn’t it working? I can’t return my akuma!” Hawkmoth was in shock. This was snowballing quickly. He pressured his mind and came to a realization. “Of course. The Digimon absorb emotional energy, my akuma exacerbates emotional energies. Akumatizing Ogremon has made it a vacuum of power. I can’t force away the akuma.” Hawkmoth snarled leaning forward on his cane. “Very well... Dinobeemon you get your wish... return my akuma to me... by force.”

“Yes my tamer.” With a maddened cackle the ultimate Digimon scrambled up the wall and out the porthole onto the sky. 

“Lightning paw!”

“Smiley slap!”

“Katana attack!”

Paw, metal and giant leaf struck the ogre and bounced off harmlessly. The juggernaut roared and knocked the rabble away with a swing of his club. 

“Fist of the beast king!” The flaming lion head glanced off Ogremon’s shoulder and he turned to his rival with soulless hatred. 

“I know you’re in there Ogremon! This isn’t the real you! You don’t need this power!” Leomon attempted to pierce the fog eclipsing the digimon’s mind but Ogremon had none of it charging forward and batting Leomon down the street with his massive club.

Leomon howled in pain as he bounced off a bus and rolled to a standstill.

With a metallic squeal Ladybug’s yo-yo wrapped around Ogremon’s leg. Ryuko and Chat grabbed the cord as Ladybug pulled helplessly against the digimon’s strength. Ogremon ignored the hindrance marching, dragging his leg toward Leomon, intent to finish the job.

“Sunshine beam!” Sunflomon blasted Ogremon square in his back, eliciting a yowl of pain. The blast left an ugly scorch mark on the monster’s warty hide but it continued its trudge.

“We can’t stop it, there has to be something!” Ladybug ground her teeth.

“If only we had Rena Rouge here, the only thing he cares about is Leomon!” Chat took stock of what they had.

“We could try our powers.”

“We’d never make it in time! If we stop he’ll get to Leomon before we can stop him.

Ryuko looked at her digivice.

“Maybe I can do something.” She whispered and brought the device to her chest. “Please work!”

The Digivice glowed and Ryudamon shone in response to it.

Digivolution

“Ryudamon digivolve to! Ginryumon!”

THWAK!!!

Ogremon akuma mode careened into a park as he was swatted aside by a massive armored head!

Standing tall like a double decker bus in samurai armor the dragon Digimon Ginryumon roared triumphantly.

“My tamer has decreed your defeat vile ogre!” The Digimon said in a noble voice. 

“Whoa he’s big.” Chat blinked.

“How come I’m the only short champion around here!” Blackgatomon grumbled.

“I thought you liked being compact.” Sunflomon teased.

“Stuff it seed bag! I’m taking that guy down!” Blackgatomon leapt away climbing up the long form of Ginryumon and leaping off his head.

“Lightning paw!” Blackgatomon landed on the rising Ogremon and smashing him back into the dirt. 

“Anchor him down, we have to get that club!” Ladybug ordered. The heroes and their Digimon descended on the akuma trying to force his overcharged limbs to comply.

Ogremon roared and pushed back even as the equally massive form of Ginryumon landed on his back he continued to rise like a deadlifter!

“It’s now or never! Lucky charm!” Ladybug called. They already had a digivice so it should work. Red energy spiraled and molded into a new shape. 

A bottle dropped into Ladybug’s hand and she examined it.

“What is it?” Chat grunted trying to keep Ogremon’s leg from flexing.

“It’s... a bottle of baby oil?” Ladybug wrinkled her nose at the item.

“What does it want us to make a muscle catalogue with him?!?” Chat yelped as Ogremon kicked him away and began to rise throwing off the other Digimon!

Ryuko descended trying to slice the Digimon with her sword but on instinct the ogre grabbed her out of the air and held her like a rug to beat.

“That did not go as planned.” Kagami hiccuped as the ogre raised his club to batter her.

“Ryuko watch out! Cataclysm!” Chat called out running up a wall to get between Ogremon and Leomon.

“Wind dragon!” As the massive club swung through what would have been Kagami’s head the heroine disappeared in a gust of wind whipping up Ogremon’s hair so it landed in his own face. The beast man shook his head clearing his sight and locked onto Leomon once more.

Ladybug’s vision was working on overdrive trying to find what she needed. Her vision latched onto the club, the oil and Chat Noir’s empowered hand.

“Ok I’ve got him right where I want him!” Ladybug smirked. “Ryuko, Ginryumon slow him down!”

“Right!”

The heroine and her Digimon leapt into action. Or more floated as Ginryumon literally started rising like a hot air balloon.

“Death from above! Metal Armor Blade!” Ginryumon opened his mouth and a hail of metal spears rained on Ogremon!

“Water dragon!” Ryuuko called a torrent beneath Ogremon’s feet. The Digimon slipped on the water as harpoons hammered his shoulder blades bringing him down to one knee.

“Sunflomon! Blackgatomon! Get Leomon ready!” 

“Right!” The Digimon called helping their ally to his feet.

“I’m fine, just a scratch.” Leomon lied as the giant flower helped him back away.

Ogremon growled seeing his prey escaping and began to push forward again.

“Lightning paw!” Blackgatomon slugged the ogre in the jaw again but he swatted the feline aside.

“Get ready Chat!” Ladybug charged in unscrewing the cap on the lucky bottle and threw it at the digi akuma’s club! Shiny liquid leaked down the bone cudgel onto its weilder’s hand.

“Now let him swing!”

“What?” The others all yelped.

“Just do it!” Ladybug ordered!

The heroes and Digimon scattered except for Leomon who stood his ground.

“You want me, come get me!” He roared.

Ogremon snarled, stomped forward and with a roar raised his club and swung!

... empty air.

Ogremon akuma mode looked confused at his suddenly empty and very shiny hand.

“Huh?” It grunted then looked up.

The bone club hung in the air where it had been thrown after slipping out of Ogremon’s grip then began to fall right back down.

“Uh oh.”

BONK!!!

Ogremon’s club returned to its master crashing right into his noggin.

The behemoth folded like a house of cards landing on his back as Leomon step up over him.

“Good night my rival.” He said solemnly.

“Chat, do your thing.” Ladybug called.

“On it.” Chat smirked placing his black hand on the club and reducing it to ash freeing the akuma within.

“No more evil doing for you little akuma.” Ladybug smiled as she lashed the butterfly from the air. “Time to de-evilize. Bye bye little butterfly.” She smiled releasing the butterfly.

Ogremon shrank back down and began to awaken.

“Ugh what happened?” He groaned.

“You weren’t yourself but you’re back to normal now.” Leomon chuckled, not noticing the shadow looming.

Ladybug tossed her charm skyward. “Miraculous-

Ladybug’s heart froze. Time seemed to slow as the charm flew into the air.

And Leomon cried out in pain.

Chat, Ryuko, their Digimon and even Ogremon all watched in horror as a blue black claw impaled Leomon’s gut and lifted him off the ground.

“You are an annoyance. Begone!” Dinobeemon snarled and ripped his claw out of Leomon taking most of his midsection with it. Ladybug shrieked as Leomon fell.

“LEOMON!!!” 

The heroes charged even as their miraculous signaled their powers waning.

Dinobeemon looked at the enemies approaching him.

“Hmph pathetic.” It buzzed. 

“Hell Masquerade!” Its words of power echoed across the rebuilding Paris. The street cracked under his feet as the Digimon vanished in a flurry of movement.

“Where did he-

THWAK 

Chat caught a claw upside his head launching him onto the roof tops.

“He’s so fast!”

Ryuko shrieked as the monster’s tail struck her, launching her through a second story window.

“Where did he go?” Ladybug sputtered before being spiked into the pavement like a volleyball.

Dinobeemon chuckled reappearing over the heroine.

“Hey! Get away from our tamers!” The hero Digimon roared charging the chimera.

“So weak! Hell Masquerade!”

Dinobeemon vanished again and the Digimon found themselves getting similar treatment to the heroes, each one smashed into the surrounding buildings by their lightning quick opponent.

“This is too easy.” Dinobeemon was about to chuckle when a purple flame glanced off his back.

“What?” The ultimate turned to see Ogremon glaring daggers at it.

“How dare you!” The Digimon growled. “Leomon was supposed to be mine! I’m the only one allowed to beat him!” Ogremon was shaking with rage as his fist ignited again.

“Fist of the supreme king!” He roared blasting the fusion.

Dinobeemon chuckled and swatted the attack aside.

“You’re the most pathetic of all.” Dinobeemon spat and turned back to his quarry leaning down over the humbled Ladybug to reach for her miraculous.

SHWING!!!

“GAAAAAH!!!”

Dinobeemon bellowed in pain as his right arm was cleaved clean from its socket.

Chat and Ryuko landed between the Digimon and Ladybug each wearing a look of pure white hot rage, their combined attack sliced clean through the Digimon’s hide.

“Don’t you dare touch our Ladybug you monster!” They growled.

Dinobeemon backpedaled unprepared for such damage. 

“Little cretins I’ll crush yo- baaa!

Dinobeemon was once more blind sided as Ogremon leapt on his back.

“I’m your opponent now you bastard!” The ogre growled, pummeling the other Digimon and yanking on its wings.

“Get off me!” Dinobeemon hollered trying to grasp at the offending assailant.

Ryuko and Chat each helped Ladybug to stand.

“Ugh I’m gonna feel that one tomorrow... and this weekend... and next month.” Ladybug winced.

“Are you ok?” Chat turned in a dime from anger to concern. Ryuko maintained a steady offended look as if someone had tried to steal her treasure.

“I’m ok.” She huffed but the beeping of her miraculous drew her attention.

“We don’t have much time left, we have to stop him now.” The hero of Paris looked at the mysterious Digimon as it tried to peel Ogremon off itself.

“Where did he even come from?” Chat groaned.

“I don’t know, Ryuko does your digivice say anything about this one?” Ladybug looked to the other red heroine.

“No it's blank, no data.” Ryuko sighed.

“We can’t even retreat to refuel; he'd destroy everything!”

“I can stop him.”

Ladybug and the others were shocked to look and see Leomon cradling his wound but still pushing to his feet.

“Leomon! What are you doing, you're wounded.” Ladybug pleaded.

“There’s no time, if you can hold him in place I can defeat him with one attack. I will give my life to protect your home.” Leomon was resolute. 

“There has to be another way!” Ladybug looked at the wound that was leaking yellow particles as if it were disintegrating.

“Insolent welp!” Dinobeemon growled triumphantly as it managed to grab Ogremon and hold him in front of him.

“Bring it on ugly I’m not done pummeling you yet!” Ogremon growled as he struggled.

“You are the lowest scum of Digimon not worthy of my master, vanish from this world!” Dinobeemon’s secondary arm on its right side moves upward to replace the lost appendage and brandished Stingmon’s stinger.

SHING!!!

Ogremon’s struggling promptly came to a halt as the stinger pierced his midsection. The ultimate Digimon threw Ogremon aside.

“There’s no time!” Leomon rebuked. “If we do not act now he will destroy us all!” 

Ladybug grit her teeth. This wasn’t supposed to go this way! This wasn’t right! But she had no choice.

“Hold him in place!” Ladybug screamed charging with the heroes and their Digimon.

Dinobeemon turned to prepare to attack when Ogremon’s bone club nailed him in the face.

“Gotcha!” Ogremon grinned as the heroes smashed into the stunned villain.

Ladybug lashed the monster’s left arm.

Ryuko and Chat grabbed his left leg.

Blackgatomon jumped right in the monster’s face.

Ginryumon bit down on the monster’s right shoulder and Sunflomon grabbed his midsection, all keeping the monster from struggling.

“You insolent insects!” The bug faced monster snarled trying to break free.

“Now is your end monster.” Leomon growled. The lion man began to glow a mirage of metal and spiraling light began to outline him as he brought back his fist. He couldn’t muster the power to digivolve but if it cost his life he would call on its power regardless!

“I will not let your evil reign on this land!” Leomon roared.

“Ladybug! I knew when I met you that you were truly digidestined! Believe in yourself! The digital world is with you!” Leomon’s form shined with spiraling light and wind as he punched forward with all his might.

**“The King of Fists!”**

The heroes scattered as Dinobeemon tossed them aside.

“I will not fail Hawkmoth!” Dinobeemon roared lunging at the lion man only to catch the whirling blast right in his chest launching the screaming chimera into the horizon!

The light faded and Leomon fell backward. With the last of his own strength Ogremon crawled over and came to rest next to his rival. Golden particles slowly ate away at their wounds as they acknowledged one another.

“Leomon.” Ogremon shivered. “This isn’t right... I was supposed to beat you, not that thing.” 

Leomon chuckled as the heroes approached tears in their eyes.

“Thank you Ogremon, you truly were a great rival.” Leomon coughed harshly. “You pushed me to great heights.”

“And you did the same.” The ogre grunted.

“I’m sorry.” Ladybug cried. “I can’t do anything, I already used the miraculous ladybugs I... there’s nothing I can do.” She fell to her knees.

“Do not weep for us Ladybug, you are a noble hero, you must stand tall and let the people know that you will always do so.” Leomon urged.

Ladybug nodded and forced herself to stand.

“I don’t understand.” Ryuko looked at the two Digimon who only a few minutes ago were ready to kill each other but now laid ready to pass on like best friends.

“You fought so harshly yet here you are like nothing happened... how?” She begged.

The two Digimon looked at eachother.

“That’s what rivals are for.” Ogremon stated. “You fight your hardest, but not because you hate them, because you understand them.” 

“Another time another place our situations could easily be reversed, we aren’t rivals because we are different but because we are the same.” Leomon smiled.

Ryuko watched as Ogremon slowly reached out and took Leomon’s hand.

Then in a single flash. Both Digimon vanished into golden dust.

The heroes watched in awe as the data particles rose up and disappeared into the sky.

“Wha... what happened?” Chat asked, confused.

“That’s what happens when Digimon die, our bodies return to data.” Blackgatomon explained.

“Don’t be too sad Ladybug, Leomon and Ogremon will return one day.” Sunflomon said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Ladybug looked at her partner.

“Digimon never truly dies. Our data just gets reconfigured. One day Leomon and Ogremon will be reborn in the digital world.” The plant assured.

“Like reincarnation.” Ryuko smiled.

“Will they remember everything?” Chat asked.

“Some do, some don’t, it’s always a chance but knowing those two they’ll probably remember everything.” Sunflomon chuckled sadly as she picked up Ladybug.

Kagami transformed back and tossed her miraculous to Ladybug. Ginryumon allowed its tamer to climb aboard and flew back toward the school. Chat and Blackgatomon ran off as well.

“Hey Sunflomon.” Marinette spoke softly.

“Yes Ladybug?”

“If you disappeared like that, would you remember me?” She asked barely above a whisper.

Sunflomon smiled warmly.

“I’ll always remember you my tamer.”

“Adrien!” Marinette called as she ran back into the school. Adrien and Kagami both looked at the baker girl as she ran up to them.

“There you are Marinette I was worried when I didn’t see you.” Adrien tried to smile as normally as possible even though his heart was still heavy.

“I ran home to make sure everything was ok after the Digimon attacked.” She said awkwardly.

Kagami smiled and walked over and hugged Marinette surprising both the baker girl and the model next to them.

“I’m glad you’re ok, I wouldn’t want my rival to get hurt and give me an unnecessary edge.” Kagami snickered.

Marinette smiled and returned the embrace. “Not a chance.” 

Adrien smiled. “They’re such good friends.”

Salamon sweat dropped in his arms. “Oh brother.”

Dinobeemon slunk back into Hawkmoth’s sanctum and collapsed, battered and bruised.

“I’m sorry master I ...failed you.” It groaned.

“Nonsense my partner.” The villain soothed, raising his digivice and letting its glow wash over the dark Digimon revitalizing it.

“You have been exceedingly helpful.” He gestured for Nathalie to step forward and present the Digimon with a cart of food.

“Rest and recover my Digimon ally, we have much work to do.” 

Author note: you didn’t actually expect me to make a Digimon story and not kill Leomon right? This chapter was originally very different, going through 2 design changes before landing on this one. I hope you enjoy it!

  
  



End file.
